


Blind

by evak1isak



Series: Blind Universe [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dom!Even, Dom/sub, Evak Smut, Exhibitionism, Gags, Handcuffs, Isak is Even's secretary, Kidnapping, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut, Suspension, Vibrators, Weddings, jacuzzi sex, mentions of depression, rigging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak has sex in a dark room with a random stranger, but he only hears his voice.He hears that voice again: it's his new boss', one of Norway's richest men.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some boss/employee story with Evak so here it is! I've around 23k words written, so I'll start posting the chapters after editing them. Hope you like this story!

“The same as usual?” The woman at the entrance asked. Isak nodded and handed her the money. “Room 21, you know how to get there.” She handed him the card, and Isak replied with a soft _takk_.

It was always the same room. He sometimes even booked it. Why? He didn’t know. There was a metal bench standing in the middle of the room, and some toys on the small closet which provided lube and condoms. There was also a bed, right in front of the closet, but he rarely slept there.

The only light coming in the room was the one form the corridor. Once he closed it, it’d be complete darkness. He got naked and got himself in all fours on the bench. As usual, he was already wearing his black harness and his jockstrap.

His ass was facing the door, and he put a black sleeping mask over his eyes. Sooner or later, someone would come through the door, which he had left ajar. He didn’t care who it was; there was one rule: if the door was open, one could come in.

Indeed, a few minutes later, perhaps five or so, he didn’t even know, he heard steps coming in, and the door immediately closed. That was another rule: you didn’t get to see the other person. Just in case, though, Isak always had his face between his arms, ass in the air, until the door was closed.

“A pity I can’t see you, this is a nice ass,” a deep voice said in the dark after a big hand had grabbed some of the flesh. Isak felt a shiver run down his spine. “You’re not allowed to speak, unless you want me to stop. If you say _red_, I’ll immediately stop and switch on the lights. Understood?”

Isak cleared his throat to let the stranger know that he got it.

A hand slapped his ass. “Good, now let’s begin.”

Isak felt a pad of a finger touch his rim. “You’re quite tight, aren’t you?” He heard the other man walk to the closet. He was surprised by the fact that he moved that well in the darkness.

He heard the noise of lube being applied on something. A dildo probably. The sound of metal followed suit.

He didn’t hear him first, but he knew that he was standing in front of him due to the smell of sweaty dick that filled his nostrils. He would have loved to lick it, just taste it, but he knew that he couldn’t do so until he was allowed.

“I feel like I need to handcuff you,” the man said. Isak was sure that he was probably in his twenties. “Don’t move your hands, sweetheart, I’m sure I’ll find them.”

Indeed, after failing the first time, he found Isak’s wrists and cuffed them. Isak thought that he’d finally have some meat against his tongue, but instead he heard the steps moving further away, and then he felt something cold hitting his entrance. “I’ll need to stretch you out before I fuck you.” He loved how raw and direct he was, the fact that he almost made him feel like a sex toy. The man ran his hands across Isak’s soft thighs, which trembled at the touch. Isak felt like he wouldn’t last much, despite having a cockring on. He knew that Masters liked controlling when he was supposed to come. Little by little, the dildo opened him up, until it was completely buried inside him. He moaned, he wouldn’t lie, but Master didn’t seem to mind. He had some Masters in the past which were worse, those who would punish him just for moaning.

“Now, why don’t you start sucking me before I fuck you?” The man said once he was in front of him again.

Isak didn’t wait much longer, and instead moved his head around until he found the tip of the cock. Without much hesitation, he started taking him in completely. It was _way bigger _than he expected, and he gagged. He rarely gagged at all, but the other man seemed to like it, considering the chuckle Isak had heard.

“Can’t you take 21 centimeters? Come on, it’s not that big. I’m pretty sure you’ve sucked them bigger, you slut.”

Isak moaned when he heard the insult, the cock still in his mouth. Of course, being as proud as he was, he swallowed the whole thing, little by little. He felt a hand in his hair, playing with it just as he reached the sweaty pubic hair with his nose. He knew that, if he touched his throat, he’d feel the tip of the dick. Sadly, he was still handcuffed, and without sight he knew that if he moved his hands he’d lose equilibrium. His jaws ached every time he bobbed his head up and down, getting used to the feeling, and he loved it, tears forming in his blindfolded eyes. By the sounds he could hear, someone was loving his blowjob too. It was a pity that he couldn’t see the man’s face, or that he couldn’t see Isak’s either. But, at the same time, Isak liked the anonymity, the fact that they didn’t know anything about each other except for what their bodies were like.

Well, Isak knew how his voice sounded like.

The man kept him buried against his pubic hair until Isak felt like he couldn’t breathe. He removed the dick, and Isak got the chance to pant for air, feeling how his lungs filled with oxygen. He heard him walking around the dark room, and he moved his head trying to hear better what he was doing. His knees hurt against the cold metal bench. He felt kisses at the bottom of his back, which ran up his column until they reached his neck. He could feel the man’s dick against his thighs, still hard and about to fuck him.

“I feel like I should gag you, I don’t want you to scream,” the voice said against his ear, and Isak arched his back, now filled with goosebumps, due to how erotic it sounded. He opened his mouth, and soon he felt a ball between his lips. Now he could only breathe through his nose. “If you want me to stop, just snap your fingers. Although I’m pretty sure that you enjoy being fucked and used like this.”

The man proved to be amazing at fucking Isak thoroughly. He knew that when he got home he’d be exhausted, and perhaps he’d limp the next few days. He moaned when he felt the huge dick stretching him slowly, but his moans died due to the gag. The man kept increasing the speed, moving the bench. He alternated long thrusts with short jabs, hitting Isak’s prostate every time. Isak couldn’t complain.

It took him longer to come than Isak expected. Normally, the men he had sex with would only last around ten minutes. This sex god, instead, lasted over thirty, and made sure that Isak would enjoy himself. It almost felt like a porn film. And, indeed, this one was one of the best fucks Isak had ever had. The man would always hit his prostate, and he would add bites and kisses on his neck in the perfect moment and the casual slaps on his ass aroused him even more. He knew what he was doing. It wasn’t too hardcore. After all, they couldn’t see each other and it wasn’t a good idea. Sadly, Isak had had many bad experiences with men who had no idea about BDSM.

Isak felt two fingers removing his gag, the dick still breeding him. He stretched his jaw, which hurt, before moaning as much as he wanted. He knew that removing the gag was a sign to let him know that he was allowed to make noises.

A hand held him tightly from his hips, the other one around his jaw as the man increased the speed once again, breathing hard inside Isak’s ears. “I’m gonna come,” the man groaned, and removed the cock ring Isak had on. He felt how he pulled out, and a warm liquid fell over Isak’s lower back. Meanwhile, a hand had been playing with Isak’s dick, removing the cockring and soon Isak splashed over the bench, his thighs trembling. Breathing hard, he let himself fall over the bench.

“I’m getting dressed,” the voice said. “And then you can take that mask off.” Indeed, he heard the noise of a buckle and jeans being put on. It wasn’t the first time the man did this, considering that he had no problem whatsoever when getting dressed in the dark.

“Goodbye”, he said in his deep and sensual voice, and when Isak heard the door close he knew that he could take the mask off. It wouldn’t change anything, even if his eyes got used to the darkness he still wouldn’t be able to see much.

He stood up and walked towards the bed. By the first step, he knew that he’d be limping the next day. His legs barely moved. He finally reached the bed, which he felt with his hands, and removed his harness. The guy had grabbed it and pulled, so there were some marks on his chest and marks.

As usual, he’d lay for a bit, and then he would go back home.

/

Isak was starting a new job. He already had his interview with a lovely and enthusiastic girl named Vilde who had told him that he’d probably get it. Four days after that, he got a call saying that, if he wanted, he could sign the contract and start as soon as possible.

Did Isak hate his old job? No. Well, yes. He had resigned when he found Eirik, his boyfriend during the last three years, fucking his ex in their own bed. Well, in Isak’s bed, after all, considering that it was his flat and Eirik had moved in.

And Eirik happened to work in the same company. The company where they had met while they were studying at uni. His door was at the end of the corridor where Isak had worked. Of course, Isak couldn’t bear it, and left. He had a good CV, he would find something. He was doing an online Master in Biochemistry and, although he was applying for a job as a secretary, he hoped to be hired as a laboratory worker once he finished his studies.

When he entered the building of the pharmaceutical company, he could smell the money. He knew he was only a small worker in a structure in which only a few benefitted. His friendship with Jonas had taught him a lot.

With his warm coffee in his hand, he approached the reception desk. “I’m supposed to meet with Vilde, from Human Resource Management.”

The woman took the phone on her desk and pressed a few buttons. “Mr. Valtersen, right? I’ll tell her you’ve arrived.” She had the handset between her shoulder and ear as she meddled with some papers. “Eighteenth floor, office number 304.”

Isak couldn’t complain much about his life, really. He had a great group of friends, some from school and some from uni or previous jobs he had. He had had two serious relationships, the bastard of Eirik and another guy he met at high school, after coming out. He lived well and could afford everything he wanted and a bit more, even if he wasn’t rich.

He was also living the life he wanted: out, doing what he wanted, and into the BDSM scene. Breaking up with Eirik a month ago had its perks: he was now going back to the dark rooms he loved, and he had ended up coming back from pubs with random guys. He loved it: he loved random sex with random strangers. He was still young, almost twenty-five and living life.

When the lift stopped, he got out in a very busy corridor. There were people walking up and down, and doors on each side. He finally found the number and stood in front of the door before knocking.

“Okay,” he sighed. Right after knocking, the door opened. It almost seemed like someone was waiting on the other side.

“Isak! I’m so glad to see you in our team,”Vilde said. She shook his hand, and nodded her head to let him know that he could come in.

“So, I guess you want to sign your contract, right?” She sat in front of him, using her feet to move her revolving chair closer to the black wooden table. “Sorry for this mess, I was looking for your contract,” she moved some papers around and read the document in her hands. “Secretary, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” she handed him the document and a pen. “Did you read thoroughly the copy I sent to your email address?” When Isak nodded, she just smiled, “Good, then you only have to sign!”

Isak did so, and then shook hands with her. “Welcome to the team, Isak. For many years on the same boat.” Isak smiled and held her hand tighter.

The woman stood, and Isak imitated her. “I think I’ll show you around. There are thirty-five floors, but you only need to know a few of them. Your office is in the thirty-fourth floor, which is where you’ll be working. As you already know, my office is in the eighteenth floor, we have a cafeteria in the sixth floor and a kindergarten in the twenty-fourth floor. Do you have kids?” She asked while they waited for the lift.

Isak was taking a sip of his coffee. “Uh, no, actually I don’t.”

“Well, if in the future you do, the twenty-fourth floor will be important for you.” They were inside the elevator, which was filled with people who looked tired, almost as if they were only living thanks to caffeine. “In case you need it, there’s an App with a map of the whole building but, you know, most of the floors just have offices from different departments. You also have our daily menu of the cafeteria in the App.”

They finally reached the thirty-fourth floor. “You’ll be working for our boss, as you already know. He’s been stressed recently, our investigation personnel is developing a new pill or something. I’d explain it but, being honest, I don’t understand half of the words.” She laughed. “Hopefully, by the end of the year, we will be able to sell them for 80,000$ each pill!”

Right. He had to forget about ethics while working there. Jonas would kill him if he knew.

The corridor looked exactly like the one he had just seen: doors on each side, and everything was white. He started to feel claustrophobic. He was just an ant in this big building, with someone sitting on the top.

“What’s on the thirty-fifth floor?” Isak whispered as they kept walking down a corridor.

  
“Even’s office.”

Isak frowned. “Who?”

But Vilde stopped in her tracks and pointed at something with her chin. “Him.”

Isak looked at the end of the corridor to see two men talking. One of them, the blond and taller one, patted the other on the shoulder before the shorter one got inside of what Isak assumed was a laboratory.

So this was his new boss.

The man approached them, and didn’t notice them until he was a few steps away. “Good morning, Even.”

The man looked up from his phone. He was younger than Isak had expected. He had read the speculation on the Internet and newspapers. A rich old man “abdicates” on his son, who from now on would lead one of Norway’s largest and most profitable pharmaceutical companies. It was like being an emperor. The media referred to him as the Næsheim Prince, now king. He hadn’t found any pictures of him. He expected his new boss to be older, although he was probably just in his thirties, or about to finish his twenties, just like Isak. In his contract, a clause said that Isak wouldn’t leak pictures of his new boss to any media outlet. The man liked his privacy, or so it seemed.

“Hi, Vilde.”

“I was showing our new colleague Isak around before he starts working as your secretary,” Isak hated that she talked as if they were equals, when there was clearly a hierarchy. From what Isak had read, this dude could save Greece from its financial crisis if he wanted to. He hoped that he got fried with taxes.

The man stretched his hand. “Nice to meet you, Isak. I’m Even.” There was something in those eyes, which were behind a pair of reading glasses, which confused Isak: it was honesty. “I am happy that you are here with us.” He smiled.

Isak frowned. He had heard that deep voice somewhere before. It couldn’t be at Nissen or at uni, it sounded too familiar, too recent. He couldn’t match it with any face he had seen before, though.

“You are important here, trust me. Otherwise my daily life would be a nightmare.” Even laughed. He had a deep, velvety voice, which could charm anyone if he wanted. He still had his hand inside Even’s, Vilde smiling between him and her boss, and somewhere in his brain he had the answer he was looking for. He held his hand harder. “Have a nice day, you two. Goodbye.”

And when he said that last word and let his hand fall, everything clicked.

It was his new boss.

Isak remembered how his new boss had fucked him against a cold bench in a dark room.

Isak remembered how he had sucked his new boss’ big dick, blindfolded.

Isak remembered how his new boss had fucked him into oblivion and then just said _goodbye_.

It had been his boss.

And now he had complete control over Isak.

Staring into the nothingness, he felt his body tremble, and his cup of coffee fell on the floor as everything went dark.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak really likes his new job and colleagues, and his boss, Even, might not be as blind as Isak may think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the amazing feedback in the first chapter!! i've been working on this the whole summer (although it's not finished, yet many chapters are ready), so it's really satisfying to see that people enjoy it.
> 
> more to come soon! (and smut hehe)

Isak groaned when he felt someone moving his eyelids, and cursed when a strong light hit his pupil. He felt like he had been sleeping for days, although he couldn’t remember much of what had happened.

“He’s okay,” a voice said. His eyes focused on the face above him. A woman wearing white and with a face mask.

“Isak, can you hear me?” The woman said. Isak blinked before nodding.

“What- what happened?” He asked. He felt his mouth dry.

“You fainted,” the doctor explained. Isak realised that he was lying on a black leather sofa. A hand with a glass of water appeared next to him. His eyes went from the fingers until he met with the bright blue eyes of his new boss, Even Bech Næsheim.

And then he remembered everything.

_Shit_.

This was the dude he had fucked with.

Even smiled at him, “It will help you.” He pointed to the glass of water with his chin.

Of course, Even couldn’t remember him. Isak hadn’t said a word during their meeting, and considering that it had been pitch dark, there was no way he could recognise any of his traits. Well, perhaps his ass.

_Takk_, he whispered. He saw that there was another doctor in the room and when he looked around he noticed that he was probably in the thirty-fifth floor: Even’s office.

“We called your partner,” his boss said.

Isak frowned and then looked at him, “I don’t have a partner. I’m single.”

Even rose one of his eyebrows, “Jonas? He was saved in your phone as your emergency number.”

Oh. Right. Isak incorporated, leaning against the sofa with the glass of water still in his hands. It was empty now, but it was still cold. He could feel the pulse against his temple. He groaned when he incorporated. “He… he’s my best friend.”

Even, who was squatting in front of him nodded. The two doctors had already left. “Well, Jonas is on his way.”

“Can’t I start working today?”

Even smirked, “No, it’d be better if you get some rest. You can come tomorrow, or whenever you feel better, don’t worry.”

Isak was about to reply that he could work, that he wasn’t a child, but the phone on Even’s desk rang. Even stood up and walked around the table before pressing a button on the phone. “Yes?” He said, standing by the table. There was a huge cristal window behind him, and Isak could see the city spreading underneath their feet.

“Mr. Valtersen’s boyfriend is here.” Isak recognised the voice. It was the woman from the reception desk.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Isak said back from the sofa, and Even laughed.

“Tell him to wait downstairs, Rose.” Even pressed the same button again. “Come on, I’ll take you.”

“I- I don’t want to be a bother.”

Even almost rolled his eyes, and stretched his arm to help Isak stand up. “You’re not a bother, you’re an employee that needs help.” At first, Isak didn’t want to accept that hand, the same one that had held him tightly against his boss’ pubic hair while Isak blowed him. In the end, he did, because, thinking about it, he knew that he would probably fall to the floor, and he didn’t want to give Even more arguments to make him stay at home more days than needed.

“Better?” Even asked him once he was standing up, holding him from his elbow. Isak nodded and let Even move him along.

When Even opened the door of his huge office, Isak was surprised to see a black corridor with four doors, all closed. He thought that the office would lead to a normal corridor, just like the white one where his office was located, but, as Isak had guessed, Even liked his privacy. He wondered what did the man have behind those doors: bathrooms? Photocopiers?

By the reception desk stood Jonas, beanie in his hands as he looked over the people that entered and left the big white hall. There was no way he could be confused as one of the employees, all wearing suits. Jonas, instead, looked like he had just gotten out of an occupied building.

“Bro!” He said when Even and Isak approached. “How are you?” He hugged him, perhaps too tightly, considering that everyone in this company now thought that Jonas and Isak were together. “I’m surprised that you still have me as your emergency number. You didn’t tell me.”

Isak did so when they were still in high school, when life at home was a nightmare and Jonas was the only person he could trust. Someone cleared their voice behind him. Isak looked over his shoulder and Jonas tilted his head to see who it was.

“I’d better get going, now that Isak is in good hands, I’ve got work to do. Hope you get better, Isak.”

“Uh, yeah, thanks. Bye.” And with a curt nod, Even left.

“Wow, you’re already making friends!” They began walking towards the revolving doors.

Isak frowned, “He’s my new boss.”

Jonas’ eyes illuminated, “Wait, he’s the dude whose father was charged with tax evasion? I should talk to him!” He followed Even’s trail over Isak’s shoulder.

“Too late.” Not only did Isak want to get Jonas out of that place, he also didn’t want his best friend to harass his boss during his first day.

“Anyways,” Jonas said once they were outside. “I’m taking you home, you’re going to shower and lay in bed for a while and I’ll cook lunch for both of us.”

Isak smiled. He knew he could still count on his best friend when in need.

/

Isak didn’t know if taking a nap had been the best idea, now that he was having lunch with Jonas on his bed he felt sleepier than ever.

“This job can’t be worse than your first day in that café, when you spilled coffee over your high school crush.”

Isak shrugged from the headboard where he was leaned against, “He ended up being my boyfriend, so I guess I won.”

Jonas munched his food before answering. “I guess you’re right.”

“Uh… Jonas? Can I tell you something?” His friend, who had pasta in his mouth, just nodded.

“I’ve fucked my boss.”

Jonas spat everything on his plate. “You what?!”

“Well, he fucked me, really, I…”

Jonas moved his hands in the air. “Spare me the details, Isak! What the fuck? It’s only been one day, you fainted and still had time to fuck him?!”

Isak frowned. “What? No!”

“I don’t get it, then.”

He sighed and pressed his hands against his eyes. “Okay, remember how I like anonymous sex?”

“The dark rooms? You explained something about that a while ago.”

“Exactly. Well, seems like I had sex with him in one of those rooms.”

Jonas looked at him in disbelief. “Are you sure it was him? I mean, it was _dark_, wasn’t it? That’s the whole point. How do you know it was him?”

“I recognised his voice. At first I didn’t know where I had heard it, but then it all clicked.”

“And you’re going to be his secretary?”

Isak nodded.

Jonas whistled. “Oh, _shit_.”

/

Isak did go to work the next day: he was feeling much better and he knew that being at home would only make him feel miserable.

When he went to the cafeteria, before his shift started, he found Vilde sitting by a table with another woman. Vilde spotted him from the distance and waved her hand. Isak approached, it’d be a good idea to meet new people now that he was working here.

“Hei,” he said as he sat next to her.

“Feeling better?” She asked, to which Isak nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. By the way, I have your card here, Even reminded me to give it to you. So that you can get in your office and all of that. You can also photocopy with it and access the thirty-fifth floor by elevator, in case you need to. You can also enter Even’s office, well, the corridor, but he normally leaves his door open for the secretary. If not, you can always knock.”

It was too much information. He could only access the last floor with that card? Would it open the doors he had seen when he left his boss’ office?

“You look familiar,” the woman in front of him said. He hadn’t really paid much attention to her, since he was trying to understand everything Vilde was saying. It was only eight in the morning, after all, and his coffee hadn’t taken effect yet.

Now that she said it, she looked familiar too.

“Right!” Vilde exclaimed. “I forgot: Sana this is Isak, Even’s new secretary. Isak, Sana works in one of our laboratories.”

Isak stretched her hand. “I think I saw you around campus, back in the days?”

Sana smiled. “Don’t say that, it makes it sound like we’re fifty. But I guess you did? I studied Medicine.”

Isak’s face illuminated. “I’ve been to your flat! Well, the flat you shared while we were at uni.”

“Really?” Sana asked. From the corner of his eye, Isak saw Vilde’s awkward smile at feeling left out.

“My friend Jonas was in the same swimming team than Mikael, and he invited us to a party once.”

Sana nodded, as if she had remembered everything. “It wasn’t my flat, actually. But my boyfriend, now husband, Yousef lived there with his friends, Mikael and my brother among them.”

Vilde was giving them a beaming smile, “Wow, the world is such a small place!” She stood up and took a last sip from her cup of coffee. “I better get going, there’s a lot to do. Have a nice first day, Isak!”

“So you’re the new secretary?” Sana asked once Vilde had left them. Isak nodded. “Good luck with that.”

Isak snorted, “Why?”

“Well, I don’t know if it’s true, I’ve never seen Even, the laboratories are underground, but rumour has it that he can be very fussy. Don’t take anything he says or does personally.”

Isak squinted his eyes. “Okay… I… I should probably go, I already got assignments from Even this morning.”

“I’m having lunch with other colleagues at twelve, for our break. You’re invited to eat with us.” She gave him a warm smile, and Isak smiled back.

“Thanks, I will.”

/

Sana was right. Even had asked him to write three different reports for the next morning, organise two different events with possible clients and a meeting with representatives of the company in four other countries outside Europe. Of course, it was almost impossible to find a date and an hour which fitted everyone’s schedules and time zone.

He had soon found out that he wasn’t working alone in the thirty-fourth floor: he had his own office, which was great, but the accounting department was at the end of the corridor. He had bumped into a brunette boy called Chris in the elevator, who shook his hand quite effusively and, from what Isak had seen through the elevator’s mirror, checked Isak’s ass out. He told him how he worked with a woman in her fifties called Ursula, and that if he needed anything their door was open for him. He was nice, at least. He could always come for a cup of coffee, he added with a wink as he turned left and Isak turned right when they got off the elevator. He didn’t need Chris’ cup of coffee, not really. His job also consisted in brewing coffee for Even and bringing it to his office, so he brewed cups for his own.

Isak had other things to worry about, such as the tasks he had for today or the fact that he couldn’t seem to make a photocopier work. He had used many in his previous job or at uni, but these machines they had here were too modern for him.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what he had done with his boss either, even though Even wasn’t his boss back then.

He finally managed to photocopy the documents Even had asked him for. When he got to the last floor, cup of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other, he found the door to the corridor open, as Vilde had mentioned. Even’s door, though, was closed. He knocked twice, and waited.

_Just a sec!_ Even’s voice said behind the door. A few seconds after that, the door automatically opened.

His boss was sitting behind his table, curtains shut behind him. It was a pity, Isak had liked that view. “Isak, how are you? Did you photocopy those documents?” Isak noticed that his hair was dishevelled and his neck was all flushed. Had he been masturbating? He decided to pretend not to notice.

Isak handed them to him. “I’ve finally managed to arrange a meeting with the representatives. Tuesday at eight in the morning. I wish I could have arranged it for a bit later, but it was impossible.”

Even removed his reading glasses and pressed the bone of his nose with his fingers. “It’s fine, really. I’m normally here at seven, so don’t worry. And thank you. Add it to my digital calendar, will you?” He looked up at him and then took a sip of his coffee, “I’ve seen you’ve managed to write those three reports too. I’m impressed.”

Isak shrugged, “It wasn’t that difficult.” He was lying, he almost threw the computer on the floor.

Even laughed. He had a deep laughter. “Well, our last secretary was a disaster, so you’re certainly doing better. And it’s only been your second day.”

“Thanks.”

Even stretched his arms and yawned, “It’s almost twelve, take a break and have lunch, you certainly deserve it.”

/

Sana waved from a table and smiled at him when she saw him entering the cafeteria. There was a group of people sitting around her. Isak had never been fan of big groups, especially when he didn’t know anyone. But he took a deep breath and went towards them.

“Isak!” Chris said. He hadn’t noticed that he was sitting right in front of Sana. “Sit with us, you need to meet these people.” The boy pushed the girl next to him a bit, so that Isak had a bit of space next to him; which was dumb, considering that there was more space on the other side of the table.

Sana introduced him to the rest. There was Noora, one of the lawyers of the company, another Chris, a girl who worked in the IT-team, a blond guy called Magnus, who worked in marketing and Yousef, Sana’s husband, head of the sales department. Now that he saw him, he clearly remembered him from that party, even if it seemed like centuries ago.

They seemed to know each other quite well, most of them had been working together for over three years, since they had finished their degree.

“So, how is it going with Even?” Noora asked.

Isak shrugged and let his fork inside his tupper, “He’s not that bad. I mean, yeah, he requires a lot, but he’s not tough on me.”

Chris rose her eyebrows, “Wow, I’m surprised. Those who had your job before always complained about his behaviour.”

“What behaviour?” Isak asked.

The girl just shook her head, “Just, you know, they were screamed at, or their work wasn’t valued.”

Magnus chipped in. “He was having all that family drama,” he told the girl, and then redirected his eyes towards Isak. “You’re lucky that he treats you well, man. And privileged to have met him!”

Isak frowned. “You… You don’t know him?”

Magnus shook his head. “Never seen him, actually. You’re probably one of the few people in this company that knows how he looks like right after you began working here.”

Well, Magnus would be surprised if he discovered that, when he first met Even, he didn’t even see his face.

“I’ve never seen him either,” Yousef said. “Just you, the two Chrises and Vilde. And those who held your job, of course.”

“I fixed his computer once,” Chris explained.

“But… But he takes the elevator every day!”

Noora snorted, “Not all of us have to take the same elevator, Isak. There are four, and only one is connected to his office, which is the one you take and it’s not that close to our offices or laboratories. And he’s normally here sooner than us, he’s a workaholic. Also, how are we supposed to recognize him in the crowd?”

“I should probably host a dinner, now that I know people here. And I could invite Even, so you can see him,” Isak joked.

Chris laughed, “It’d show a lot of bravery if you dared to invite him to a party which is not hosted by a millionaire.”

/

Isak had been working for three weeks now at Even’s company and so far everything was going well. The job was a bit exhausting, yes, but his new colleagues made everything lighter and, most importantly, Even hadn’t found out who was the man he had sex with in that dark room.

His love life was also going great: he had been on two dates with a guy he had matched with on Tinder. He didn’t want to date right after his break-up, just anonymous sex was fine, but now he felt like he was ready to find love again. He wasn’t sure whether something would come out of this, but the dude was interesting, at least. He had also been out clubbing to some leather clubs, with his harness and his latex trousers, and he’d normally would come back home with his hand around a random’s guy waist.

Even was in Denmark for a few days, for a meeting or something, so Isak had less work to do. That didn’t mean, though, that he sat in his office and did nothing, there was still paperwork to do and Even still received letters. They were rarely personal, which meant that Isak was allowed (or, rather, obliged) to open them and, if they were long, write a summary for his boss. Even had ordered Isak’s card to be programmed so that he could enter his office and leave the summaries as well as other letters on his table. And to that, sometimes, other paperwork he had written, mostly reports.

Isak, however, felt awkward when entering Even’s office, it was like he was entering someone’s private sphere. There weren’t that many personal belongings inside. Sometimes, if he didn’t have much to do, he’d leave the documents on Even’s table and stare outside the huge window that stretched from one side to the other, behind the table. He liked seeing the people and cars moving around the streets, they looked like insects, and he could just relax while drinking his coffee.

One day before Even came back, he went to the office right before having lunch. He’d just leave some documents Vilde had given him and go to the cafeteria with the rest. He closed the door of the office behind him after leaving the documents on Even’s table, typing on his phone, when he looked up right when he passed by one of those doors that were always closed. Isak had never asked what was behind them, and Even had never explained.

There were four, two on each side of the black corridor. On the other side of Even’s office stood the door that led to the main corridor where the elevator was located. It was closed now, and only a few had cards which allowed them to go the thirty-fifth floor. Even wasn’t here today, and Vilde was probably busy. Chris rarely came. Isak looked to both sides of the corridor and with a gulp took the card and placed it against the black screen that replaced a doorknob.

With a click it opened.

The black door opened slowly, creaking, and when Isak stepped in the lights went on.

It was a BDSM chamber.

/

Isak didn’t mention his discovery to any of his colleagues, of course. He didn’t tell Jonas either, even if he knew that his friend wouldn’t say anything and probably wouldn’t care. Also, he was sure that Even didn’t want a press scandal, so it was better to take the secret with him to his grave. Nobody would ever find out.

He knew that the days after his discovery he’d been acting weird around Even, whenever he saw him. His boss had even called him and asked him to come to his office in order to ask a very confused Isak if he was feeling well or he had problems in his private life. Isak, flustered, said that no, everything was okay. His problems weren’t outside this building, but rather next to Even’s office door.

Two weeks after the incident, he had completely forgotten about it. He didn’t think too much about his encounter with Even in that dark room: he was focused on his job and his friends. He had stopped seeing Aleksander, the guy from Tinder. It didn’t work out in the end, but he didn’t care that much. It didn’t bother him either, after all, he had had a boyfriend for years, it’s not like he needed to be constantly in a relationship.

What bothered him, though, was the fucking photocopier. He still didn’t control all of the settings, and if he could he would take a hammer and break it. It was exasperating. He had his own photocopier, in a room right next to his office, and everytime he had to use it something went wrong. He’d told Chris about his frustration and the boy offered him to do a crash course someday once they were done with the day at work, but Isak knew about Chris’ intentions and would never spend time with him in a room if they were on their own.

He swore when the machine switched off, about to give up, when he heard a knock on the door. Chris, probably. “Come in,” he sighed as he tried to switch the photocopier on again.

“I’m leaving for a meeting,” Even said. Isak almost jumped when he heard his boss’ voice.

Isak looked at him and frowned; Even was adjusting the cuffs of his white shirt. “There was no meeting scheduled for today.”

Even, who was still leaning against the door frame, entered the small room. “It’s been arranged in the last minute. By the way, I wanted to have a word with you.”

“Yes?”

Even was standing in front of him, still adjusting his other cuff, and somehow seeing his boss doing that made Isak feel aroused. “Look, I’m not angry or anything, okay?” Isak frowned, and he kept talking. “You know that there are security cameras in my corridor, right?”

_Shit_

“I…”

“No excuses, Isak. I saw the recording of you opening _the_ door. And trust me, I’m not angry. You were curious, I guess. But I will not tolerate it again, understood?”

Isak nodded. “Yes. And sorry.”

Even smiled, it was the same warm smile Isak always got from him. “Good, now I’m going to call a taxi or I’ll be late.”

Isak was still in shock, but pleasantly surprised that Even didn’t care. Also, his boss hadn’t mentioned anything about what that room actually was. Isak shook his head and tried to use the photocopier again.

“Huh, Isak?”

Isaj almost jumped. He looked over his shoulder to find his boss again by the door. “Yeah?”

Without a word, Even approached until he had Isak between the machine and his own body, breathing against Isak’s neck.

“Even, what the-?”

Even licked his ear shell. “I hope that I can hear you moan with my cock inside your ass again,” he whispered against Isak’s hear.

Isak’s eyes went wide, and when he turned around his boss wasn’t in the room any longer.

_He knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: in the first draft for the first chapter, Isak was supposed to be working at the laboratories, but I thought it would be more logical to have him working "close" to Even so that they could interact and being his secretary was the best option so that they'd be near each other.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If things were already difficult, their actions will make things worse between Isak and his boss, Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just 6k of smut, basically.
> 
> so yaaay lots of smut here (although no BDSM, not yet, but coming soon, I promise!), in compensation to the lack of smut in the previous one. hope you enjoy this, and thanks for your nice comments!

If Isak already felt awkward, now that he knew that Even knew who he’d fucked, he felt even worse. He honestly didn’t understand how his boss had found out. There was no way he could recognise him. Isak thought that, maybe, he had had sex with the man in another place, at a club or something, but he didn’t recall it and he was 100% sure that it had been him in the dark room.

“You should resign,” Eva said over the screen. It’s a tradition they’ve had since they were in high school: they’d Skype at least twice a week and talk about random stuff. Of course, their love drama was always part of their conversation. And, well, Isak considered this to be love drama or, rather, a sex _crisis_.

He had finally told her about how he actually met his boss. She already knew about him fainting and Jonas picking him up from work, but she didn’t really know why he had fainted. When she found out she just lectured him until he told her that he wasn’t a child.

Isak heard a shriek coming from somewhere behind Eva, and then he saw Jonas cradling their daughter against his bare chest, and moving around the room. “She won’t fall asleep,” he heard his best friend say when Eva looked behind her.

Jonas moved until he was sitting next to his girlfriend, still cradling Astrid, who didn’t want to fall asleep. “Say hi to Uncle Isak!” Jonas said with a playful voice, waving Astrid’s little hand in front of the screen. The little girl just squealed and then let saliva fall down her chin. Eva was fast to use Astrid’s dribble bib to clean her.

“Hey, Astrid!” Isak said, but the little girl ignored him. He was sure that he didn’t know who he was, she only reacted to Jonas and Eva, unless you were playing with her. She wasn’t even two years old, after all.

“Look, Issy, if I were you I wouldn’t resign.” Jonas said. Isak saw Eva rolling her eyes. “It’s not your fault, you two didn’t know each other and that’s it.”

“Well, he did imply that he wanted to have sex with me again. So that makes things difficult.”

Eva rose her hands, “What!? No, no. I won’t have us discussing about sex in front of my daughter.”

“She doesn’t understand anything we say,” Jonas complained and looked at the little girl, who was looking at her parents with wide eyes, from Jonas to Eva and back. “... Right?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, just take her to bed,” Eva said, and Jonas obliged. She looked over her laptop, her eyes moving as they probably followed her boyfriend. “We can talk now.”

“Should I talk to him?” Isak asked.

Eva shrugged, “I mean, if you want to. He probably doesn’t care and just wanted to show the power he has over you because, you know, he’s your boss after all.”

“Thanks for reminding me that.”

“But I mean, his words could just be a joke or maybe he actually wants to fuck you. I mean, have you seen your ass?”

“Eva!”

The girl laughed.

/

Isak and Even didn’t talk much since their last _incident_. Even was always busy, either having business dinners or working inside his office. Isak knew that sometimes the cleaning service found him asleep on his sofa late at night, when everybody had gone home.

If Even was busy, that meant that Isak’s workload increased. Even had sent him an email saying that he could go home whenever he wanted, that he shouldn’t stay and so on. But Isak didn’t want to have more to do for the next day, so he stayed until it was pitch black outside.

Isak rarely went to Even’s office now. He was seldom required and Even just sent him emails or called him when necessary. It seemed also like Eve wasn’t that fond of Isak’s coffees now, since he didn’t ask Isak to prepare him any. Let’s just say that it was _awkward_.

Perhaps he just didn’t want to see Isak.

That didn’t mean, though, that he could avoid Isak.

It was late, quite late. Isak could only hear the ticking noise of the clock in his office, as well as the sound of typing on the keyboard. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before lowering the brightness of the screen.

Much better.

He sighed and stretched his neck. He was almost done. Friday was always the worst, he only wanted to go home, take a shower, watch something on his laptop and rest. He yawned and printed some documents regarding a new medicine, which Even had to sign.

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to stay this late?” Even said when Isak entered his office. He was sitting on his revolving chair, smoking a cigarette while he looked out the huge glass. Isak found it fascinating how Even always acted like nothing had happened, like Isak didn’t knew that he knew.

“It’s fine,” Isak reassured him. “I just wanted to be done with this.” He left the papers on the table, and Even pressed the cigarette butt against the ashtray and signed the documents with a black quill. Isak found that so snobbish.

“You’ve been working too much, I should give you a few days off.”

Isak smirked, “I feel like you need a few days off too.” Even had eyebags and looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was also paler and his hair wasn’t as pretty as usual and Isak was sure that Even had never had the stubble he could appreciate on his face. His white shirts and ties were always on point, but Isak could see some wrinkles on the fabrics.

Even sighed. “Yeah, I should.” He smiled at Isak and handed him the papers. “Thank you, Isak. Go home and rest.”

Isak said _bye_ before turning around, but he stopped in his tracks. “Even, how did you know?”

Even looked up from his phone. “How did I know what?”

“You know what,” Isak said, approaching the table.

“_Oh_. Yes. Well, I feel like I owe you an apology. You know, what I did the other day was not professional and it’s basically harassment.” Even stood up and looked out to the city, hands inside his pockets. It had started raining, and the drops of rain were hitting the glass.

Isak approached until he was next to him and shook his head, “I don’t care. But how did you know?”

“This will sound creepy, but when you fainted and were on my sofa, you kept groaning all the time, until you woke up. It was the same sound you made that day in that room. I just recognized it immediately.”

“I see. It was good, then, if you could remember how I groan.”

Even smirked, but kept looking at the city. “It was. And how about you? Because I know that you knew before me.”

Isak gulped. “It was your voice. It’s quite particular.”

Even looked at him, even though Isak was still concentrated on the views. “That’s a very nice compliment.”

“It’s true, though.”

Even’s lips twitched, and then he saw how Isak was looking at them. His secretary then licked his own lips.

He didn’t know how, but suddenly he had his arm around Isak’s waist and they were kissing. Isak let out a surprised whimper when their lips crashed against each other, holding himself on Even’s shirt. It was slow and passionate, quite different to what they did in their first encounter.

Even moved his tongue inside Isak’s mouth, exploring each corner. If he had known that they were about to do this, he wouldn’t have smoked, but Isak didn’t seem to mind. He had gone soft in his arms, completely trusting Even as he moved his head so that his boss could be more comfortable kissing him.

Even stopped, his forehead against Isak’s. He gasped before talking, “Isak, we shouldn’t…” But Isak, who had his eyelids closed, had other plans, “Don’t be boring, Even,” he said, an yanked from Even’s tie until their lips were glued again.

The older man placed his hands underneath Isak’s T-shirt, touching the smooth skin and feeling Isak’s ribs with his fingers. Isak broke the kiss, and Even frowned, but his secretary just smiled before taking his T-shirt off.

Isak had a beautiful body, now that he could see it. He wasn’t fit, but he could see some abs and there was a trail of dark blond hair going from his belly button to his jeans, as well as dark blond hair underneath his armpits. The only light coming in the office came from the streets, through the glass wall behind them, and from time to time the silver lightnings of the storm would reflect on Isak’s pale skin. Even only wanted to kiss every centimeter of that beautiful skin. So he began by kissing and biting Isak’s collarbones. He then went south as Isak whimpered when he kissed and bit his nipples. He had a piercing in one of them, which Even found extremely hot.

“Take that off,” Isak said after a few minutes where he only grunted with every kiss and bite, his torso writhing whenever Even’s hands or mouth touched it.

Even didn’t need much more to know what he meant. He unbuttoned his white shirt, and Isak took the change to take his black trousers off. He was about to take the tie off, his wrinkled shirt long forgotten on the floor, when Isak made a disapproving sound.

“Leave it on,” he said with a smirk.

Even smirked back, “Kinky.”

Isak laughed before pulling from the tie, “You already know.” Even smiled in the kiss, and Isak pushed him until he had him against the glass wall. It was cold at the touch, and Even didn’t know whether he got goosebumps due to the coldness or because he had an almost-naked Isak kneeling in front of him.

He was already hard, and his underwear was too tight. It didn’t take long for Isak to pull it down, Even’s dick springing free.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Isak said with his eyes full of lust.

“It’s not like you haven’t sucked it already.”

Isak laughed and began by licking the tip, which was already leaking precum. It tasted good, and he took his time by licking it from the bottom to the top, and he played with Even’s balls and kissed his hairless thighs. He made sure to leave a mark in both of them. He wanted Even to remember what they had done when he woke up tomorrow.

It didn’t take long before he was bobbing his head up and down, Even’s hand buried in his hair. His boss was moaning and he’d look at Isak’s green eyes before mouthing something which resembled _shit_ and hitting his head against the glass. “Shit, Isak, so fucking good.”

Even yanked Isak’s hair, and the younger man made a sound of complaint. “I don’t want to come right now,” Even whispered against his lips, giving him a peck.

“Do you have lube here?” Isak whispered back, the soft trail of his voice followed by a thunder. Even, who was lost in Isak’s eyes, just nodded. “Fuck me on the table, then.” Even kissed him again and his hands travelled down until they were inside Isak’s underwear, grabbing the two globes of his ass. His hands were so big that he could cover both of them quite easily, spreading them around while observing every moment on Isak’s face. Isak sobbed as he hid his face in Even’s neck, and Even pulled the boxers down and Isak moved his legs strategically until the underwear was on the floor. Their bodies were now together, no cloth between them, warm skin against warm skin. For Even it was a nice contrast: thanks to the glass behind him his back was cold, but the heat radiating from Isak’s body created the perfect mix.

Isak sat on the table, throwing some open books and pencils to the floor. Even, standing next to him, stretched his legs, running his nails down the pale thighs, until he had the perfect view of Isak’s rosy hole. Isak hissed. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” Even said. He opened a drawer and took a bottle of lube, but instead of coating his fingers with it, he decided to kneel and eat Isak out.

By the sounds Isak made during the process, he seemed to appreciate it. His back was completely arched and he couldn’t help but arch his toes. Even was too good at this. Isak heard a bottle being opened, and then two fingers were pressed against his hole with a warm liquid. When the first finger entered, his legs trembled and he stretched his arms, looking for something to hold on to.

In the process, he spilled the small pot of ink Even had on his table, but Even was fast and held Isak up against his chest before he could stain himself.

“Sorry,” Isak said.

“It’s fine, the cleaning service is coming soon. Which also means that we need to hurry.” Before Isak knew what he was doing, Even placed Isak’s legs around his legs and held him. “Let me fuck you against the glass.”

Isak moaned in response. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t imagined doing this: getting fucked against this huge window with the city underneath his feet. He’d never thought he’d accomplish it.

The glass was cold against his chest, but Isak didn’t complain because he already had two fingers inside him and Even was touching his prostate. He scratched the glass with his nails, and his breath was visible on the glass as the rain ran down like tears on the other side.

Soon he felt the pressure of Even’s dick against his hole. He hadn’t prepared him that much, they didn’t have that much time, but he finally managed to pass Isak’s ring of muscles. The condom Even had put on also helped Even, who was holding him from his hips, for which Isak was thankful, since he was sure that otherwise he would have fallen to the floor, since it seemed like his legs had turned into jelly.

“Wait a sec,” his boss said. Isak looked over his shoulder to see why his boss had stopped moving, what he was doing wrong that he wasn’t pistoning into him. “Don’t!” Isak said when he saw Even take the tie off.

But Even just smiled, “Trust me.” He held both of his secretary’s hands over his head, positioning them against the glass. The storm kept thundering outside while he tied Isak’s tiny wrists with his tie, and then proceeded to fuck Isak.

“Fuck, _Even_,” Isak managed to moan against the glass, trying to move his hands, but the knot was tight. Even was biting his neck, and Isak was sure that he’d leave a bruise there, just like there would be two new bruises on his hips with the shape of fingers when he woke up tomorrow.

It wasn’t the prettiest sex session Isak had had in his life. It was messy, and hurried, and he was sure that they’d find some poo on the condom when they were done. But he didn’t care. Not now when his super hot and rich boss was fucking him against the huge glass wall of a skyscraper with the storm and the beautiful lightning outside, Oslo underneath their feet.

His dick was trapped between his body and the cold glass, and the sensation was just fantastic. Even, who now had one of his hands holding Isak’s nape, had increased the speed of his thrusts after finding Isak’s prostate.

“Even, I’m gonna…” Even seemed to understand what he meant, because he increased the speed. Instead of touching himself, Isak came untouched against the glass as he reached orgasm, his eyes inside his skull and Even biting his shoulder as he came inside the condom, his dick buried still inside his employee.

They stood there for a few minutes, Even with his face on Isak’s shoulder as he gasped for air, Isak’s body still against the glass, trembling as he tried to recover from what they had done. He grimaced when Even pulled out, and he heard him tying the condom and throwing it God knows where. Isak didn’t care.

“I’m not done with you,” Even said against his ear before licking it. In his embrace, Isak turned around, brushing his nose against Even’s.

“Should we go back to yours?” He asked, his gaze following every trait of Even’s face.

Even smirked, “That’s probably not the best idea.” He was running his fingers up and down Isak’s back, feeling the goosebumps forming there. When Isak rose his eyebrows, he added, “I don’t live in the city and I came to work by taxi, not my own car. It’d take a while.”

“_Oh_. Okay. Well, we could go back to mine.”

Even kissed him. “Let’s go, before somebody finds us.”

They hurried to get dressed and leave everything as it should be (except for the ink that had stained the table). The only proof of what they had done were the cum drying on the glass, which they had forgotten to clean, and the condom in the bin.

/

Turns out that Even had never used the tram; he didn’t even have a monthly ticket, so they had to buy a single ride ticket. It was late, they probably wouldn’t check whether they had bought it or not, and they were the only passengers in the wagon, kissing desperately against the window. They were soaked, the walk from the offices to the closest tram stop took around five minutes, more if you stopped to kiss under the storm. Isak didn’t mind, now Even had his white shirt glued to his skin and he could see the skin underneath it. But he was too busy keeping Even against the wagon and kissing him to pay any attention to that anyways.

If someone had seen them, they’d have thought that they were two lovers going back home. Nobody would think that they were employer and employee, nobody would think that they had met in a dark room for a shag; they’d think they were too in love to help kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

“It’s here,” Isak finally breathed against Even’s swollen lips, and his boss held his hand as they got down the tram.

/

Being honest, they didn’t manage to do much once they were in Isak’s bedroom. They didn’t even bother to turn on the lights when they run across the living room, Isak leading Even. They couldn’t be blamed, though, after what they had done Isak was surprised that they didn’t fall asleep on the tram.

They took of their clothes until they were in their underwear, their hair still damp, but after making out like two horny teenagers, they basically fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Isak smiled when he heard Even’s voice in his sleep. He had this deep and calming voice he loved. With his eyes still closed but half awake, he heard Jonas’ voice. Jonas interacting with Even.

He opened his eyes in that moment and remembered everything. _Shit_.

He got out of the bed in a matter of seconds and looked for some trousers and a T-shirt to put on.

He got out of his bedroom and stood in the corridor, eavesdropping. “Isak already knows how to change diapers, so don’t worry about that. But she’s a bit sick, so I’ve brought the medicine and the instructions. Just give it to her once after lunch. Everything should be okay. Just call us if you need anything.”

“She seems like a nice baby,” he heard Even say. _Shit_. He decided to enter the living room then.

“Good morning!” The two men looked at him, both smiling, but with two very different smiles. Jonas’ was telling him that he knew what they had done. And he’d tell Eva. He’d have to keep Astrid around so that they wouldn’t talk about it in front of her. Even’s smile, though, was the tender smile you gave to someone you just had sex with, not the one you had for your secretary who you happened to fuck in your office. Even was shirtless, and seemed to have borrowed one of Isak’s pyjama trousers.

“Thank God Even was here, mate. You almost forgot.”

Isak approached and took Astrid’s pink bag with rabbits on it. “Sorry, too much workload, I forgot.” He glanced at Even, who snorted.

“Yeah, sure… Too much workload.” Even’s smile grew wider at Jonas’ comment. “Eva is waiting in the car,” Jonas explained.

Even coughed, “Anyways, I’ll be preparing breakfast.” He held Isak from his waist and brought him closer to kiss him on his temple. Jonas’ smile grew even wider, but Even didn’t seem to notice. He squatted a bit until his eyes were at the same level than Astrid’s, who was against Jonas’ chest in his baby carrier. “Should I also cook breakfast for you?” He said with a silly voice, and the girl laughed when he touched her little nose.

Jonas followed Even with his gaze when the older man went to the kitchen. “You have a lot of explaining to do,” he said. He took his daughter from the baby carrier and handed her to Isak. “I better get going, Even can tell you everything. Eva will get angry if we arrive late to her cousin’s wedding.” He winked at his best friend, saying bye out loud for Even to hear before leaving. Isak had completely forgotten that he had to babysit Astrid today. If not, he wouldn’t have brought Even over.

Isak decided to put the baby carrier on, that way it’d be easier to move Astrid around. He didn’t want to think about the conversation his two friends would be having right now in the car, or Eva’s face as she tried to drive and not shriek of excitement and surprise.

Ugh.

“I really like your flat,” Even said when he entered the small kitchen. “It’s really cozy.” He was frying eggs on a pan.

“Thanks. I’m surprised you can cook,” Isak said.

Even snorted, “Isak, I’m still your boss.”

Right. He should never forget that. They weren’t equal. This had been a terrible mistake.

“Sorry, I’m still too shocked.”

Even moved around until he had Isak in front of him. He used his hands to make him look in the eyes. “Hey, it’s fine. We just had some fun. Okay? Don’t overthink.” Isak nodded, and Even gave him a peck. “Good, now let me cook some breakfast, and then we can go to a park with Astrid.”

“What? You want to babysit?”

Even shrugged. “I never have! I wanna do mundane things.” Isak almost rolled his eyes; he sometimes worried that Even would fetichise him for being… a commoner. As if working five days a week, eight hours a day to pay for food and the flat was something cool.

He handed Isak a baby bottle filled with milk. “Jonas gave me this, said we should give it to her.”

“Right.”

They had breakfast together, in silence, with Astrid drinking and spilling her milk against Isak’s chest.

“She’s cute.” Even said.

“That’s because you haven’t seen her having a tantrum.”

Even didn’t reply, but instead smiled at the baby.

“Don’t you have kids?”

Even shook his head. “I’d love to, but no.”

“No girlfriend or boyfriend?”

Even looked at him, smirking. “Jealous?”

Isak frowned. “Just asking.”

Even sighed, “No girlfriend, I broke with my high school girlfriend around three or four years ago, when my father was still the CEO.”

“Why?”

Even shrugged, “I don’t know, I feel like sometimes she was only there for the money. I mean, she didn’t care about what I did with others, it was an open relationship, kind of. And my father doesn’t care either as long as there’s no scandal. I didn’t care about what she did with others either as long as we pretended to have the perfect life.”

“So you aren’t out?”

Even almost looked at him offended. “Yes, of course I am.”

Isak didn’t reply but just looked at him. Even sighed, “But anyways, let’s not talk about me. I feel like this is too deep of a conversation for an employee and his employer.”

Isak snorted, “You’ve already been too deep inside me.”

“Don’t say things like that in front of Astrid!”

Isak laughed. “Sorry, I just had the chance. Also, why on Earth do you have a BDSM chamber in the fucking office?”

Even nodded as he played with the spoon inside his mug of coffee. “Oh, yeah, about that… I feel like I should apologize too.”

Isak frowned.

“You see… No one can enter that room,” he looked down at the spoon, “uh… unless their cards are coded to do just that.”

Isak’s face almost fell. “You did that on purpose?!” Astrid groaned at his loud voice. “Sorry. Did you do that on purpose?” He whispered, which Even found adorable. 

Even leaned on his chair, “Look, I thought you’d get it. I was actually surprised you didn’t.”

“Get what?”

“That I knew that you were the dude in the dark room and I wanted you to enter my BDSM room. You actually thought that everyone could enter that room? That Vilde’s card would open it? I thought you’d realise that I did it on purpose.”

Isak almost rolled his eyes. “If you want to tie me up in that room, just do it.”

Even smirked, running his foot further up Isak’s leg underneath the table. “Trust me, I will.”

/

They came back late from the wedding. Isak had been reading while Astrid slept in his bedroom. Even had put on some pillows around her on the bed so that she wouldn’t fall, although Isak insisted that she still didn’t know how to turn over. But better safe than sorry.

Even had gone home right after they got back from the park, where an old lady asked them if Astrid was their daughter, which they hastened to deny.

“She’s asleep,” Isak said when Eva entered the living room. “How was the wedding?”

“Good,” Eva said with a mischievous smile. “How was your Friday?”

“It just happened, okay? I’d completely forgotten that I was babysitting Astrid, if not I wouldn’t have taken him here.”

“It’s fine. Jonas says that he’s hot.”

“And he’s my boss. Who happened to fuck me in his office, and I have to see him on Monday.” Isak sighed. “It has all been a terrible idea.”

Eva covered her mouth with her hand. “In the office? I thought you had sex here?”

Isak groaned, “Why do you make me tell you this? Anyways, I told him to come over after, uh, the sex.”

“And you spend your whole day with him and Astrid, right?” She put the baby carrier on.

“How do you know?”

“Jonas mentioned something about you two looking too homely so I assumed that’s what you did. But thanks for the confirmation.” And with a wink, she went to the bedroom.

Isak groaned. He shouldn’t have done this. He didn’t know how he’d look at Even in the eyes again. He’d probably have to fly the country with a different name and move to the mountains of Nepal or something.

“So, are you asking him on a date?” Eva asked when she entered the living room again, this time with Astrid asleep against her chest.

“Eva, he’s my _boss_. By the way, Even gave her the medicine and hasn’t coughed since this morning.”

The girl shrugged as she took, “Who babysitted her, you or Even?” She laughed. “Anyways, I better go.” She opened the main door and when she was about to close it her face appeared between the wooden door and the wall, “And don’t be silly and ask him out or meet up for sex!”

Isak groaned; if she hadn’t been carrying Astrid he’d have thrown a pillow at his friend, but she just laughed and closed the door.

/

The next few days went better than expected. They kept it professional and avoided seeing each other outside Even’s office. Nobody suspected anything. Isak’s friendship with the rest of his colleagues was now quite solid. He had gone book shopping with Noora and Magnus, Sana had invited him over for tea, and Chris turned out to be a huge cinema geek (even though Isak was convinced that the guy thought that they were going on cinema dates).

He didn’t have anything official with Even. They weren’t _a thing_. And he wasn’t sure whether it would work. Sure, he was hot, and they had great chemistry when it came to sex, but they both had two completely different backgrounds, and maybe no hobbies in common. Even had confessed him how much he loved sailing. And Isak had never been on a fucking boat.

They had made out in Even’s office, and a few days ago Isak had ended giving Even a blowjob underneath his boss’ desk office while he called a business partner he had somewhere in America. Isak was turned on by the tone that Even used when making a business call: straightforward and serious, letting the other person know who was the boss here. And he couldn’t help but moan while he sucked his employer off.

Isak had asked him about the room, and whether they’d use it. Even said that he had to be patient, and despite Isak’s puppy eyes he stood firm and said that it was too soon.

They rarely met up outside work, and _outside_ was Isak’s flat. Even had only come back once for dinner (and surprisingly it didn’t end up in sex, just cuddles).

“I feel like you need a crash course on that.” Isak looked over his shoulder to see Even leaning against the doorframe of the photocopier room. In a suit. In a fucking suit. Fuck, he always looked so good with a suit on: so masculine, so powerful.

“Couldn’t you buy a more traditional one?” Isak complained, his fingers stained with ink. He honestly didn’t know how he managed to get dirty.

Even approached after closing the door behind him, one hand in his black trousers and the other holding a mug. A few weeks ago, Isak would’ve freaked out, just like he did when Even confessed, right in that room, that he knew what they had done together. Right now, he only wanted to have Even close to him.

Isak rose one eyebrow when he saw the content of the mug. “Tea? You don’t like my coffees anymore?”

Even laughed and took a sip of his drink. “Vilde made too much tea today, but your coffees are the best.”

Isak left some of the papers, all stained with ink, on top of the photocopier. “Thanks, I guess that working in a café during uni really paid off. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“Wanted to see you,” Even whispered against Isak’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to Isak’s jaw.

“Is that how you posh people say that you’re horny?” Isak strangled a moan when Even bit his weak spot, where his neck meets his shoulders. The bastard had found it that stormy night when they had sex for the first time (well, the second) and he would always bite or kiss it to tease Isak.

“Hmm… I wanna fuck you. Right here.”

“Even, we shouldn’t–” But his boss was already moving him to have Isak against the photocopier, and Isak couldn’t resist.

“I wanna please you,” Even whispered against his nape, his hands already feeling Isak’s butt cheeks in his hands. Isak removed his T-shirt, and Even took the change to pull his employee’s jeans and boxers down, leaving Isak completely naked against the photocopier.

This was so wrong, Isak thought. Chris was literally right at the end of the corridor, and if they were too loud he’d probably hear them. But, somehow, he didn’t care, and the thought of being caught turned him on.

“Blow me,” Isak asked, eyelids half closed. Even didn’t hesitate, and turned Isak around, who was left startled as Even fisted his dick.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty. My pretty little twink. All _mine_.” Even knelt on the floor, and soon he had Isak’s dick inside his mouth. Isak, who had his elbows against the photocopier, arched his back as a moan spilled from his mouth, eyes closed. He couldn’t be too loud, or Chris would find out.

He looked down to find Even’s green eyes staring at him, his head bobbing up and down. Even was an expert on giving blowjobs, and Isak knew that he wouldn’t last for long, not when they hadn’t met up for the last five days.

With a loud pop Even removed his mouth. “I know when you’re about to come, your frown trembles and your moans go all high-pitched.” He kissed him, and it felt too intimate for a employee-employer fuck buddy relationship. “It’s cute.”

“Turn around, my spit is the only lube you’re getting.” Isak did so and spread his legs with a moan, leaving space for Even. It wasn’t the first time he had done this, just using saliva as lube. And Isak loved it. He loved how it got drier as they fucked, the roughness of the whole process. It almost felt primitive.

He soon felt Even’s tongue against his rosebud. His employer was moaning and slapping Isak’s ass from time to time, which made Isak wail. However, he had his fist in his mouth to try to be silent. Even knew how loud Isak got when he was being rimmed and spanked, let alone fucked with no condom and barely no lube.

“_Please_, Even,” he whimpered. Yet Even kept licking and sucking his rosebud, before introducing his tongue inside of him. He held Isak from his thighs, keeping his ass against his face. “We don’t have that much time,” Isak managed to say, and it seemed to have an effect on the older man, who stood up and unbuttoned his white shirt, leaving it on but open, and then unbuckled his trousers.

Isak gripped his hands tightly on the photocopier. He felt the tip of Even’s big dick against his entrance, as well as the cold metal of his belt kissing his skin. Even spat on his fingers and then pressed them against Isak’s hole, proceeding to spit on his dick. He entered Isak slowly, but steady, and from time to time he’d slap one of the meaty asscheeks.

The documents that Isak had laid on the photocopier fell and spread all over the floor, but he didn’t care, not when Even was fucking him, when he could feel every inch of his boss’ big dick against his walls.

Even added more saliva, since it kept drying, and he pushed harder inside of his secretary. He finally bottomed out, gasping against Isak’s neck, his tie giving Isak goosebumps on his back. “You’re so fucking hot, baby” he groaned before he pulled out again, just to enter Isak again and create a rhythm which mixed fast thrust with slow undulations of his hips, making sure to hit Isak’s prostate every time.

“I wanna take you home and destroy you.”

Isak tried to reply, but the only thing Even got from him were moans. His beautiful moans. Even had grown addicted to them. Even increased the speed, and Isak had to hold tightly to the photocopier, his head against the machine.

“I’m gonna come,” Even said. He didn’t jack Isak off. He knew that he could come just from the overstimulation of his sweet spot, and he wanted him to do that. He was asking for too much: fucking him with saliva as lube was overwhelming for the employee, he knew that, but he also trusted Isak and knew that he could do it.

“I- Inside, please,” Isak managed to whisper, and Even understood what he meant. Even was now on his tiptoes, the muscles on his long legs tensing as he felt the orgasm coming, his hands on Isak’s shoulders to make sure that he reached as deep as possible.

He finally came, filling Isak with his seed, and soon Isak was doing the same, spilling all over the machine as he moaned when Even bit his neck. With his legs trembling, Even kept his dick buried inside the fine ass of his employee. Isak felt the sperm running down his hole and running down his thighs.

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?” He whispered against Isak’s neck. The younger boy hissed when he felt Even’s dick move inside of him.

Without saying a word, Even took some tissues and cleaned Isak’s body, who was still coming down from his orgasm. Slowly, and almost falling to the floor, Isak took his underwear and put it on. He was surprised that nobody had heard them.

“Take me to your place, please,” Isak said as Even buckled his belt. He was desperate, and he needed more.

“Do not forget that you work from eight to five.” Even held him tight from his jaw and kissed him. “Go back to your office, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs at five.” And with that, he left.

So Isak dressed up, went back to his own office, closed the door and masturbated until he came again.

/

Right.

Of course, Even wouldn’t take the public transport to come back home. And, of course, he didn’t have a cheap car. Too _proletariat_ for him.

It was a convertible, but now it had the roof on: it was always cold in Norway, so Even would probably get to enjoy his car in the summer.

The engine was already roaring when Isak approached, and Even lifted down the window. He was wearing sunglasses, and he looked at Isak through the window, “Wanna take a ride?”

Isak rolled his eyes. He got on the seat for the copilot and closed the door behind him, the window closing automatically. “There’s something else I want to ride.” Even laughed, and placed his hands on Isak’s thigh, driving the wheel with just one hand. He caressed the inner part of his thigh with his thumb, sometimes adding more pressure and Isak, almost like a horny teenager, felt his dick harden just from seeing Even drive and hold him as if Isak were his.

Soon they were outside the city, surrounded by forests covered in snow. They didn’t talk much during their ride, both of them probably thinking about what they were about to do, and Even was also concentrated on the road.

Isak then noticed that Even was exceeding the speed limit. “Even, you’re driving too fast.”

The older man smirked and increased the speed, the engine roaring. “Scared? I just want to get you there as soon as possible.”

He should probably tell him that what impressed Isak was not risking their lives, but rather his God-like sex skills. “You’ll get fined.”

His boss shrugged. “And? I make the double amount of money in like, fifteen minutes?”

“Ugh, this is why everybody hates rich people.”

“You don’t hate me.”

“Because the sex is fucking great,” Isak replied.

Even began to decrease the speed, and soon they were in front of an impressive wrought-iron gate. The perimeter of what seemed to be Even’s _mansion_ was a neatly manicured hedge, so long that its end to both sides got lost in the darkness.

Isak saw a security camera pointing at them. Even finally removed his sunglasses (Isak found it stupid, considering that they lived in Norway and it was always dark, but he wouldn’t deny that Even looked fucking sexy).

Even pressed the thumb that had been caressing the soft skin of Isak’s inner thigh against a small screen on his scar, and the gates opened automatically.

“Impressive,” Isa said. He then noticed that there was a security personnel booth right on the other side of the gate.

They entered the grounds, and the gate closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm Isak and Even getting *too* close without talking about it and what it means?? doesn't sound healthy but they just can't keep their hands off each other (and i can't keep them apart either)


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets to explore Even's mansion... and his kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just BDSM smut and evak being cuties, lol. rides and drama are coming soon!! thank you all for sticking with me and reading this! this is about to get dark and tragic soon (because we love some good deep drama).

It took a few minutes until Isak finally saw the manor where Even lived. At first it was only grass covered in snow and a frozen lake.

“Why do you want so much space?”

“It came with the house. It’s too much for one person, I know, but I couldn’t say no. It was a birthday gift from my parents.”

Isak’s last birthday gift was a book on Biochemistry.

The black car stopped in front of the doors of a garage which was attached to the manor. It wasn’t one of those traditional mansions, but a white modern building with three floors, each with a different size and oriented in different ways, making it look like a star.

The garage door opened and the lights went on automatically once they got in. “And we’re here,” Even said, taking his seatbelt off.

Isak stood awkwardly outside the car as he waited for Even to take his leather jacket and his briefcase. There were two stairs, made out of wood, one leading upstairs and the other one downstairs.

“Please,” Even said, pointing at the stairs that went up.

“What do you have down there?” Isak asked as they climbed the stairs, which were illuminated by a row of small lights on both sides.

“A covered pool, a jacuzzi and a small sauna.” Even was playing with the keys of his car. By the end stood a door, also made out of light wood, which opened automatically. Isak could only think of Even fucking him in the jacuzzi.

“This is the living room,” Even mentioned when the lights went on. The fireplace had also been automatically switched on and Isak could hear the sound of the fire. The sound of slow jazz music filled the room.

On the right side there were two sofas, opposite from the fire, with a white carpet on the parquet flooring, which covered the floor of the whole room. And, imitating Even’s office, there was a huge glass which went from one side to the other of the room. There was a sofa right in front of it, giving beautiful views to whoever sat there. Sadly, it was too dark now.

On the left side of the door stood the kitchen island, the countertop, which also went from one side to the other of the room, behind it.

Even approached the fridge while Isak stood right at the entrance, still enchanted by the room. “Do you want some wine?”

Honestly, Isak normally would drink cheap beer from the supermarket, but he wouldn’t say no to wine. He said yes.

There was a spiral staircase, the steps made of mahogany, just like every piece of furniture that was made of wood. The railings, on the other hand, were made of metal. They led to a small balcony with bookshelves, which reigned over the room.

“So you like reading?”

Even poured some wine in two cups. “You can borrow any book.” He then mumbled something in French, but Isak had no idea about French wines. He was sure that it was the most expensive Even had found.

It was exquisite.

“What’s that small door?” Isak asked. They were by the kitchen island, Isak with his elbows against the white marble, the cup of wine between his arms, and Even with his hips against the furniture.

“It’s a small bathroom, there’s one in each floor.”

Isak looked at him, “I feel like I’ll need a map to go to pee.”

Even smiled, “Don’t worry, I have my own personal bathroom in my bedroom.” He winked at him.

“I see. So I won’t be sleeping in the guest bedroom?” He teased and incorporated, holding his cup of wine.

Even placed his hand on Isak’s hip, bringing him closer. “Hmm… you’re a special guest.”

“How flattering.”

Even ran his hand up Isak’s back, “Oh, but it will take a bit until you see my bedroom. I’m not done with you yet.”

Isak rose his eyebrows. He loved the teasing, as if they both didn’t know what he was here for. “Really?”

“Follow me.”

He hadn’t seen it at first, but right next to the small bathroom stood a fucking lift.

“You have a lift in your own house?” Isak asked as they waited for it to come.

“You don’t?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen my flat.”

Even laughed, “I’m joking. There’re two, this one connects my room with the jacuzzi, the sauna and other spaces. The other, though, is mostly for the cleaning service. They come once or twice a month, and it’s quite tiresome to be walking up and down while cleaning, so this is better for them.”

“Even Bech Næsheim, always thinking about the proletariat,” Isak said as the doors opened.

“Second floor,” Even indicated, and Isak, who was closer to the buttons, pressed the one with the number two.

“What’s on the first one?”

“My personal gym, and on the terrace there’s a swimming pool, which is empty, because, you know, winter.”

“And on the second and third floor?”

Even gave him a teasing smirk. “The third one is my bedroom, and the second floor you’ll get to see in a sec,” he said, the doors opening.

The lift led to a corridor, decorated with modern art. There was another mahogany door at the end. This one, though, didn’t open automatically when Isak approached. Even got closer to Isak’s back, and the secretary could feel his boss’ hard-on against his plump ass. He pressed his thumb against a black screen, by the wooden door, and it opened.

The lights switched on.

“Holy shit,” Isak muttered.

Even, behind him, wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer, pressing his lips against his ear, “And you probably thought that the BDSM chamber in the office was big.”

/

Isak ended up rigged up from the hook that Even had on the ceiling. Just like their first meeting, he was blindfolded. Even, however, had decided not to gag him. _I wanna hear you moan_, he said while he was tying the blue rope around his body.

Even had tied his feet against his thighs, and he had also done a very nice piece on his chest. “You look so good,” Even had said right before blindfolding him. Also, Isak loved that he was naked and Even was dressed, it made him feel powerless. Even hadn’t changed when they got home, so he was still wearing his white shirt, black trousers and his black tie, from which Isak had pulled several time since they got to Even’s in order to kiss him.

The room was quite big. In the center stood a circular bed, with a hook right above, on the ceiling. There were a few closets as well around the room, with toys, Isak assumed. He had also seen a sling (_a fucking sling!_ Isak thought. He had never had sex in one of those), and there was also an X-cross with whips hanging next to it. There was also a table with cuffs for hands and ankles, right at the end of the room, and one of those machines with a dildo attached to them to fuck you constantly; he had never seen any “in real life”, just in porn. Isak couldn’t wait to try them all.

Even had also added a leather choker, with two clasps attached to his nipples. Finally, he tied his hands behind his back. Before they began playing, Even checked that the weight was distributed properly.

“Any place where you feel like the blood isn’t reaching?” Even asked, and Isak just shook his head, but he checked the vital parts anyways.

“I’m going to get undressed and put a pair of vinyl jeans on, understood.”

Isak nodded and lowered his head, going in submission. “Yes, Master.”

Although he couldn’t see it, Even smirked. “Call me Daddy tonight.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Isak heard Even get undressed, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t see him. That he couldn’t see the beauty of Even’s body when he was naked. He moved his head, trying to find Even’s dick in the darkness, but Even caught him.

“Tsch, tsch… You’ll have to wait, baby.” Isak whimpered, his dick already hard. Even ignored his whimpers and opened the closet where he had his special clothing. He put the latex trousers on, and decided to go shirtless. He opened the smaller closet next to it and took a cock ring for Isak.

His boy shuddered when he felt the cold metal against his shaft. “No, please, Daddy.” But Even ignored him. Isak had a safeword after all. With the tip of his thumb, he hit Isak’s cupid bow. “Just because I haven’t gagged you doesn’t mean you get to be a bad and talkative sub.”

Isak, even if blindfolded, looked down. He was ashamed of himself, he rarely was bratty, and he didn’t want to disappoint his dom. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Even smiled. He couldn’t have asked for a better sub. Isak played so well! He laid on the bed, right in front of Isak, and kissed the boy’s thighs, leaving a trail of kisses between the blue ropes that hugged his creamy legs.

He kissed Isak right next to his dick, and he felt his boy getting desperate, moving a bit to try and get Even’s lips to touch his cock. But Even was clever and saw it coming, so he moved his head away.

Even decided that it was time for hauling the ropes. He pulled, and soon Isak was suspended in the air, blindfolded and legs spread. Just a few centimeters from the mattress, but enough to not have any limb touching a surface.

“Fuck, baby boy, I wish you could see yourself.” He pulled again, and soon he had Isak upside down. “So beautiful.”

“Now, I can’t keep you that long like this, so I guess you can suck Daddy and then we can keep playing?”

Isak nodded eagerly, even though it probably wasn’t the best idea, considering his position. “Baby, if you feel like blood isn’t reaching your limbs just tell me, okay? I’ll check anyways.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, your cock. Give me your cock.”

“Eager boy.” Even unzipped his latex trousers and, holding Isak still, he placed his dick inside his mouth. He felt the tip against the roof of Isak’s mouth, and he let out a sigh. Isak’s mouth was pure bliss. He was soon working on Even’s dick. He didn’t pull it inside completely, not at first. He was aware that he was quite big and, despite Isak proving in other encounters that he could engulf Even to the base of his dick, his position was’t the most optimal for that.

Isak’s mouth was moist, and Even couldn’t help but increase the speed. He didn’t want to come, not yet, he wasn’t done with his boy. This beautiful and kinky boy he happened to hire for his company. This kinky boy he had fucked in a dark room, just two strangers, and now he had him home.

He knew that he didn’t have much time, Isak would need soon to be upright, so he decided to pull out, even if he didn’t want to. Isak whined.

“Don’t whine, baby. It’s rude.” Isak couldn’t help it but whine again, probably angry at himself for having been rude to his Daddy.

Even finally pulled Isak down, observing him on the mattress. It was quite a sight, with the blue ropes all over his chest, thighs and back. He stood up and lowered the light, so that it would be dim and it wouldn’t hurt Isak’s eyes when he took his blindfold off.

Even knelt between his legs, “I’m going to untie you and take the blindfold off, okay?” He took the blindfold off, and Isak smiled at him. Despite the dim light, he still blinked until he got used to it. Even then proceeded to untie him, checking that the circulation was okay. Isak, with the cock ring, was still rock hard.

“Move your toes,” Even ordered. “Perfect. You still want to play, don’t you?”

Isak nodded as he stretched his arms and legs. Even opened a small bottle, coating his fingers with a healing ointment. “Leave the marks on my legs.” Isak offered his wrists, so Even rubbed the product on the soft marks that would be visible if Isak were dressed.

“Daddy?” Even hummed in response. Isak was still in sub mode, even though Even was massaging his body to make sure that the muscles weren’t strained. “Fuck me on the sling, please. I wanna come, Daddy.”

Of course, Even couldn’t say no. Not to his boy. This boy who drove him crazy. Also, Even hadn’t come, so he couldn’t wait.

“Hmm… Have you earned your right to come, have you been good to Daddy?” Even saw the worry on Isak’s eyes, whose dick twitched.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been so good. So good to Daddy.” Isak bit his lip, letting his plump lip go afterwards, a bit shiny due to the saliva. God, Isak loved playing his part.

“I’ll fuck you on the sling, but with your cock ring. And then we’ll decide whether you can come or not.” Even thought about removing the black choker, but decided to leave it instead.

Isak nodded eagerly, and Even chuckled. “We can play with the other toys another day, I think you’ve had enough for today.” He couldn’t wait to whip Isak against the X-cross. “Come on.” He patted him on his leg and Isak stood up immediately.

“Have you ever used a sling?” Daddy asked him, to which Isak shook his head. “Answer me.”

Isak looked down. Even was still wearing those trousers, while Isak was naked. “No, Daddy.”

Even was surprised, Isak was quite experienced. “Get on it.” His Daddy ordered, and Isak followed suit. Daddy tied his legs and hands to the chains from which the sling hung. “I’m going to remove your cock ring.” Isak let out a sigh of excitement. “However, that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to come. You have to control yourself. If not, Daddy will have to punish you. Understood?” Isak, with his eyes closed due to the expectation, didn’t reply at first. “Baby, I need you to reply.”

“Yess,” Isak managed to say, his head lolling to one side to the other as he awaited. Even removed his cock ring, and Isak hissed. Even inspected Isak’s asshole, but it was quite loose after what they had done this morning. He probably didn’t need any preparation, but he decided to use lube.

He finally got undressed, with Isak praising his body, and he coated his dick with lube. “Fuck, it slides so fucking well,” Even moaned, watching his boy arch and pull his arms, the cuffs impeding him to get his hand around his dick. He could feel his dick, bare, opening Isak, skin against skin, his pubic hear covered in sweat, just like his chest.

Isak moaned when Even hit his prostate. Even had managed to bury himself completely, feeling Isak’s hole clenching around him.

“Harder, Daddy,” Isak whispered between moans, and soon Even was fucking him brutally.

Isak, all tied and spread under him, with his chest reddened, kept shouting _Daddy_ and _Fuck me!_, when he wasn’t moaning while curling his toes. It was a sight, and Even knew that he was privileged to see it.

Isak’s dick was hard and red at the tip, twitching. But Isak was good, and he didn’t come, not even when his Daddy hit his prostate ten times in a row. The overstimulation was reflected on the spams on Isak’s legs and abs, but no liquid came from Isak’s dick. Good.

With a few more thrusts, Even came with a groan inside of Isak, who was sobbing due to the overstimulation, tears already forming on his eyes. Without a word, Even knelt and placed his tongue against Isak’s entrance, tasting his own sperm as it came out of Isak’s ass. Then, hovering over Isak’s body, he kissed him, pushing the cum with his mouth inside Isak’s, who moaned when he felt the taste of the sticky substance on his tongue.

Even then looked at Isak with a smile, before giving him a peck and then removed the small tears with his fingers. “So, have you earned it?”

“Yes, Daddy, please. I’ve been so good. So good to you, Daddy.” Even incorporated and placed his index finger against his chin. “Hmmm, have you?”

“Please, _Daddy_.” Isak looked at him with teary eyes, moving his hips as if that way he’d come or something. He was still hard, his dick twitching.

Even chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you earned it.” He placed his mouth around it, and he felt Isak’s legs, still tied, aggressively moving around him. Within a few seconds, Isak came in his mouth, without a warning. Watching his Daddy’s hollow cheeks as he sucked him, with his eyes completely dark and his beautiful sex hair had been too much.

“Sorry! Sorry, Daddy!”

Even smiled and stood to untie him, “It’s okay, you’ve been so good today, pleasing Daddy.” Isak was beaming with pride. “But next time you’ll be punished.” Isak incorporated, placing his hand over Even’s shoulder. “Now, why don’t you go upstairs and take a bath while I prepare something for dinner?”

Isak placed his head against Even’s chest, who immediately had his hands on his employee’s hips. “But I wanna bathe with you, Daddy.”

/

“Yes, right there.” Isak gasped, Even massaging Isak’s shoulders. It wasn’t the best position, considering that they were inside Even’s bathtub, Isak between his legs and his back against Even’s chest.

“Better?” Even kissed his temple, and Isak sighed in relief. “You have lots of knots,” Even said, pressing his thumb right over Isak’s shoulder blade.

“You make me work too much.” Even laughed behind him before he ran his hands down Isak’s torso, moving them in circles.

When Even had opened the door of his bedroom, Isak stood there perplexed. “You like it?”

“Even, this is bigger than my whole flat.” Even went to the bathroom, leaving a naked Isak marvelling over the bedroom. Isak could hear the water flowing. Everything was white or colour cream and there was a big bed right at the center. Four people could easily fit in. There was a circular window right above the bed, the light of the stars and the moon entering through it.

Right to the left, Even had a tabe with a few chairs, on a different level than the rest of the room. One had to climb three steps to get there. On the wall behind stood one of those mini elevators used in hotels for moving dishes around, whatever they are called. There was also the elevator, the one Even had mentioned earlier, which connected his room with other parts of the mansion. There was another fireplace right in front of the bed. On the right side of the bed, Even had a balcony with a small table and two chairs. There was no wall, just sliding doors.

Isak walked to the center of the bedroom, and he noticed that there was a door right behind the table, but it was difficult to see it, since it looked like the wall around it. He assumed that Even wouldn’t care if he gossiped around, so he climbed the three steps, walked around the table and opened it.

It was a dressing room. The lights went on as soon as he entered it. Everything was on display, at least the expensive Rolex watches Even had, along with the expensive brands. But he was sure that his boss had also clothes inside the drawers. Hell, there was even a sofa and yet enough space to walk around.

“Isak! The bath is ready!”

Startled, he looked behind him and got out of the dressing room. The bathroom, of course, was also big. Everything in Even’s home was big <strike>(including his dick)</strike>. There was a bathtub and an independent shower, as well as two different sinks with two different mirrors. When he entered the bathroom, he noticed that there were some small lights on the floor. “What is that for?”

Even, who was getting inside the bathtub, looked at him over his shoulders. “Oh. They go from the bed to the bathroom. If you wake up at night to pee, they illuminate right after your feet touch the floor, so you know how to get to the bathroom.”

Isak rolled his eyes and held the hand Even was offering him to get inside the bathtub. “You rich people make every unnecessary thing necessary.”

Even was kissing his nape as he kept massaging Isak’s shoulder. “I think the problem is that you work too many hours in the same position.”

Isak groaned when Even’s magical hands found another knot. “You should put me in different positions, then.”

Even smirked. “I have an idea.”

“Hmm?”

“Under my table at the office.”

“That doesn’t sound comfortable.”

“It’s the best position to give me a blowjob while I’m talking on the phone with Vilde.”

Isak felt his dick twitch. “Don’t mention Vilde while we’re bathing together.”

Even laughed. “Should I soap you up?”

And, of course, Isak couldn’t say no.

/

“Even, I know how to use a towel. I’m not a baby.”

Even stopped drying him up and cupped his face before giving him a chaste kiss. “But you’re _my_ baby.” Even had his white towel around his hips. “I better go and get some fresh underwear.”

He gave him another kiss and turned around, about to leave to the dressing room, but Isak was fast and hooked his finger on Even’s towel, making it fall to the floor. “Cheeky,” Even said, and left naked.

Even came back with a pair of silk boxers and two dressing gowns. It was a bit big on Isak, but otherwise it was perfect. “Do you wanna eat something for dinner?”

Isak shrugged, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist. “Do you have frozen pizzas?”

Even chuckled and brushed Isak’s cheek with the back of his finger. “I feel like your diet is like the one of a teeanger.”

“Indeed.”

“I might have something, and then we can fuck like rabbits.”

So that’s what they did. Even didn’t have frozen pizzas at home (the luxury of being rich, you could pay for quality food), but instead cooked two pizzas from scratch. He even prepared the dough. Isak always thought that the dough was something you bought already prepared.

“Isn’t this manor too big for just one person?” Isak asked as he ate one slice of pizza, only wearing his underwear.

“It is. Being honest, I think my parents gave it to me as a gift with the hopes of me starting a family and having children.”

“Don’t you want to have a family?”

Even smiled, “I already have a family: my parents, my cousins, my sister. And you, Isak?” He rose his eyebrows. “Do you have a family?”

This was Isak’s least favourite topic. Not families, but _his _family. “I guess you could say that. My parents got divorced, and my brother is in the army. So yeah, we barely see each other.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t look at me with pity! It’s okay, really, and I have my friends. They’re my chosen family.”

Even couldn’t help but smile at that.

And, as Even had forseen, they spent the whole night in each other’s arms, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat as they moaned against each other’s lips.

When Isak had curled against Even, who covered them in a blanket, the younger boy realised what a terrible mistake this had been. Not because they had sex, but because he knew that both of them were developing feelings for each other, and they hadn’t talked about it:

and you can’t escape your own feelings.

/

Isak was sitting on one of the chairs of the bedroom’s balcony, wearing just the silky underwear Even had lent him. It was a sunny and, surprisingly, not cold morning. When they woke up, Even insisted that Isak had a day off today, and then took the lift to prepare breakfast for both of them.

His boss came back to the bedroom, and in that moment the small lift on the wall arrived with the food. Even took the tray and walked to the balcony, where Isak was waiting for him. Even’s neck, chest and collarbones were covered in hickeys, a reminder of what they had done yesterday.

“How’s your day off going?” He asked as he left the tray on the table, sitting in front of Isak.

“It’s a bit fucked up that I have to fuck my boss to get free days.” Isak laughed at his own comment, as if playing it down.

Even served him some coffee. “You already have free days, as stipulated with your contract.”

Right. Sometimes Even liked to remind Isak that they were employer and employee. He decided to ignore the comment. “Now I understand why you sometimes don’t come to work.” Isak looked absentmindedly over the garden. It was so big that he couldn’t see the end, and on the horizon stood a few mountains. “I wouldn’t go to work either if I had such beautiful views.”

Even didn’t reply at first, but then gave Isak a curt smille. He shook his head, “Yes. Yeah, it’s beautiful. You improve it, though.” He winked at Isak, who waved a dismissive hand and smiled.

“How do I get back home from here?” Isak asked, taking a sip of his orange juice.

Even snorted, “I’m taking you home, you fool. But after I fuck you in the jacuzzi.”

Isak left his napkin on the table and stood up, “What are we waiting for, then?”

/

Isak didn’t go to work that morning. The jacuzzi experience had been not as fantastic as he had imagined: the movement of Even’s hips against his own splashed water all over the room in which the jacuzzi was located. It was still a great fuck, though, and that’s why now he didn’t want to move.

He was on Even’s big bed, a joint between his finger, wearing just a sweatshirt, while he observed his boss getting dressed. “Don’t go to work,” he said, observing how Even did his tie, his dick twitching inside his underwear at the sight.

Even ran his hand across his hair, trying to tame it. “You know I have to. And you should, too. Be thankful that I gave you a day off.”

“You could take a day off too. What will Vilde think when she sees the hickeys in your neck?”

Even looked at him over his shoulder, “She probably won’t ask any questions. Nobody will. And if they do, I’ll fire them.”

Isak’s dick twitched again. “I love it when you go all bossy and demanding.” He stood up, leaving the joint inside an asthray, and walked until he was hugging Even from behind, pressing his hard dick against Even’s butt.

“Tease,” he said.

“_Please_. Fuck me, _please_.”

“Isak…” Even could feel Isak nuzzing his neck. “I’ll be late, and you’re wrinkling my shirt.”

“Don’t care,” he answered, his hands playing with the buckle.

Even sighed and gave up, “You’re insatiable.” He turned around and agressively pushed Isak against the bed, who smirked. “I don’t like it when people wrinkle my shirt.” He took Isak’s sweatshirt off, and Isak yelped when Even pulled from his legs until his ass was on the edge of the bed. His boss, still clothed, pulled Isak’s underwear off and then pressed Isak’s knees against the secretary’s chest.

“You’re still loose from this morning,” Even said, his fingers feeling the loose hole. “You probably won’t need prep.”

Indeed, Even slode in smoothly, making Isak moan underneath him. With a foot on the floor and the other one on the mattress, Even began pistoning inside of Isak, holding him with one hand on the hips, the other playing with the nipple piercing.

Isak, who was sore from what they had done in the jacuzzi, couldn’t help but moan, playing with his dick at the same time. He loved this, loved the quickies before going to work in the morning.

It didn’t take long for Even to come. Isak was surprised that he could even keep it hard, after this morning. He came immediately afterwards.

Even kissed him on the temple and stood up, flattening his tie and doing his hair again. “See you in the office tomorrow, Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Laika the husband and their FANTASTIC fic "Surprise", which was extremely useful when writing the scene with the ropes: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561832/chapters/43997452 (idk how to add links, sorry!)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even keeps ignoring Isak, so Isak plans something to make him jealous... with tragic consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here is the chapter with some drama!
> 
> I have to say, though, that many of you believe that the main dramatic point in this story are Isak's and Even's misunderstandings in their relationship (or whatever it is). It is not. It's something bigger, which has to do with them, but is more thriller-like than this romantic drama between them. You'll get to find out about it in the next chapter, before everything affects them and the actual drama begins. 
> 
> Enjoy this! Thanks for the nice comments!
> 
> (and sorry for making our babies suffer)

He hadn’t looked at him. Not even once.

Isak sighed and hit his head against a wall of his office, sitting on the floor, a mug of coffee between his hands.

As usual, he had brought Even his cup of coffee, and he found him reading the newspaper. Without taking his eyes off it, he said _hei, Isak_, and then proceeded to ask him to write some reports and several emails to representatives of the company in other countries, without looking at him. Isak’s smile faded.

They hadn’t been fucking like animals in heat for his boss to ignore him.

Sure, he wasn’t expecting a kiss, not in the office, but he wasn’t expecting being completely ignored.

It kept happening during the next few days. He rarely saw Even. He didn’t know whether he was at the office or if he just didn’t bother to come. Either way he was avoiding Isak, he knew that. And it made him feel like shit. He’d text him, try to know what was going on, but he didn’t have Even’s number, since everything had happened while at work.

This had been a terrible idea, right since the beginning.

Isak wasn’t there just for the sex, he actually enjoyed Even’s company. They talked about books, or music, or films. Even had also a great knowledge about art: both his parents were collectors.

It went on and on for a few weeks, and Isak had tried to talk about it with Even, he really did. But he’d knock on the door and Even wouldn’t be in his office, or he’d try to say something, but Even would keep giving him more workload while he typed on his computer, too focused on the screen.

Isak couldn’t bear it any longer.

“I told you this would go downhill,” Eva said while Isak batted some eggs. He had invited her over for dinner, he needed someone to talk to. Jonas had stayed at home with Astrid. Isak really appreciated his best friend, but for love advice Eva was always better.

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re not helping.”

Eva crossed her arms, “What, you want me to say that it will work out? I mean, if you had met in other circumstances…”

“The sex in the dark room is-”

“I’m not talking about that. He’s your boss, that’s why it wouldn’t work out. He has power over you, you know? And he’s fucking rich. One of the biggest fortunes in Norway! You’re not in an equal level. And he probably thinks you were there for the money, or just the sex.”

Isak hit the countertop with a fist, making the kitchen utensils and Eva jump, “But it was working! Everything was going so well, Eva. Even if we weren’t, you know, a _couple_. And you know I’m _not_ after his fortune.”

The girl just rolled her eyes. “You are still the same stubborn boy you’ve always been. I’m sure you haven’t even talked about what you two are. Maybe that’s the problem, he thinks you were just playing and you actually wanted more.”

Isak ignored her comment, which felt like a stab, because deep down he knew that she was right. “I need to make him jealous.”

His friend frowned, “What? Isak, this is not high school.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Why don’t you download Tinder again and find someone?”

It was the first time during the whole conversation that Isak looked at her, “But I want Even. Or, at least, I want him to explain himself.”

“Why don’t you ask him, then?”

“I’ve tried, and he ignored me. And he’s my boss.”

A little pitying smirk appeared on Eva’s face, “See? He has power over you.”

Isak hated to admit it, but she was right. Again.

/

Chris still checked his ass out whenever they were in the elevator together. And he’d give him a flirting smirk when they arrived to their floor, before saying _See you later, Isak_ with a wink.

So, of course, he needed Chris to make Even jealous.

Christmas was coming soon, and he happened to get the best occasion for that.

He didn’t tell Eva about it (nor Jonas, because he’d tell her) about his plan, which was about to come true after he received an email. Even still ignored him, he rarely needed him at his office, so they basically communicated through emails: Even asked him to write some reports, and Isak would send him back the PDF version of it with a dry copy-paste answer. The last time Isak had been in his office, he had seen the new Nespresso machine Even had bought. So no more coffees from Isak. There was no communication between whatsoever.

Until he received that email.

_The company is organising a Christmas dinner and party at the Radisson Blu for all employees the last week before Christmas._

_Vilde Hellerud, Labour Relations and Human Resources_

_Even Bech Næsheim, CEO_

_PS: Please confirm your attendance_

They talked about it during their break. Noora couldn’t come, she was away with her boyfriend, but Vilde was, of course, attending the party, as well as Chris. The other Chris, with a smirk on his face, asked Isak if he was going.

Isak would go too, if he knew whether Even was coming as well. He told Chris that he wasn’t sure yet, the guy slightly disappointed. But, just in case, he told him that he would probably go. Sana was going as well, and Yousef would stay at home babysitting their two twins. And Magnus only needed to be told by Vilde that he could drink as much free alcohol as he wanted to confirm his attendance.

_dear bech næsheim,_

_ i don’t think it’d be professional to attend a party organised by the employer that fucked my ass_

_isak valtersen_

Isak got Even’s reply when he was sitting on the tram on his way back home from work. He snorted when he saw the email on the locked screen of his phone and read the text, the notification pausing the music he was listening to.

_I don’t think it matters whether it’s professional or not, considering that I’ve had my dick inside your ass. See you there, Valtersen_

_Even Bech Næsheim_

_CEO_

He didn’t reply back.

/

Isak didn’t really know what to wear. He didn’t want to go overdressed, but he assumed that the party would be somehow formal. So he went for a white shirt, a pair of black trousers and a bowtie. If it felt like too much, he could always take it off and hide it, making his outfit look less formal.

He rarely wore formal clothes, but he guessed he looked good, by the giggles coming from a group of three teenage girls who were sitting on the tram in front of him. He ignored them and checked his phone. Jonas and Eva were visiting her family for Christmas. It was Astrid’s first Christmas in which she was actually aware of what was going on (or so claimed Eva).

When he got to the hotel, Vilde was waiting by the door, greeting other people who, Isak assumed, were employees of the company.

“Isak! Merry Christmas,” she hugged him, which surprised him.

“Merry Christmas, Vilde.”

“We’ve got our own party room, it’s at the end of the hall, there’s a corridor, turn left and you’ll see it. I’ll be waiting for the others.”

When Isak entered their private partying room, the party was already in full swing. By the door stood a waitress who offered him a cup of champagne. It tasted really good. Among all the unknown faces, he spotted Sana, Chris and Magnus by a table with food.

Above the room hovered chandeliers, there were tables with food by the walls and some sofas, as well as a bar with a bartender serving drinks. The center of the room was left empty for those who wanted to dance to the music, although Isak assumed, by the lack of people dancing, that they hadn’t drunk enough alcohol to feel like dancing.

“Isak!” Chris shouted when he saw him approach. He hugged him as well, one of his hands perhaps too close to his waist for a friendly hug. Isak greeted the other two before they toasted. Sana was drinking something alcohol-free, while Magnus and Chris had both gone for wine.

“Have you seen that there’re free shots too?” Magnus asked excitedly. He then took one of the pastries, closing his eyes and savouring it in his tongue.

“Are you here for the company of your colleagues or for the food, Magnus?” Sana asked.

“Both,” the guy said with his mouth still full, to which Chris snorted. Chris, who, by the way, was standing too close to Isak.

“Halla,” a deep voice said next to Isak. He almost jumped, and turned to see Even, along with Vilde and Chris. _He had come_. _Good_. It was their first interaction in _weeks_.

“Do we know you?” Magnus asked before taking another cup of wine from a waiter that was passing by.

Right. They didn’t know Even. “Even, these are Sana, Magnus and Chris. Guys, this is Even.”

Magnus’ eyes went wide, “Shit, you’re like _the Even?_ As in, _our boss_?”

Vilde giggled next to them, and Even smiled. “Don’t be so loud, I don’t want the attention all over me. Most people here have never seen me. You know, I like privacy. Isak and Vilde happened to know me.” He winked at Isak.

What a bastard, Isak thought. He had been ignoring him for the last few weeks and now allows himself to be cheeky with him? Isak needed more alcohol and to make out with Chris.

The group was chatting, although Magnus was staring at Even as if he were the most perfect thing he had ever seen. Isak couldn’t blame him, Even was certainly one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. And he couldn’t bear having Even ignoring him.

/

He’d be lying if he said that he was just tipsy. He was more than tipsy. Vilde and Magnus had ended up dancing among the crowd of drunk employees, and Even was talking with Chris and Sana, while the other Chris, the crucial one for Isak’s plan, was asking for shots to the bartender.

Isak approached, feelings his knees wobbly, and sat on a bar stool next to the boy, placing an arm over his back.

“How on Earth aren’t you already drunk? It’s your fourth shot.” Chris swallowed the content and left the small glass on the bar.

“I have a few years of practice.” He then ordered a cup of God knows what and took a sip. “Shall we sit in one of the sofas? I feel like I’m gonna fall.”

They sat on a sofa, with a small table in front of it, by one corner of the room. Isak could see that Even was looking at them while he chatted with his two employees.

Isak placed his leg over Chris’ strong thigh, who looked up from his legs to his eyes and smirked. “What?” He asked.

“You think I haven’t noticed how you look at my ass?”

Chris laughed, perhaps a bit too loud due to the alcohol, and his arm wrapped itself around Isak’s waist, holding him tightly. “Maybe I wanted you to nocie. _And_ you have a really nice ass.”

“I know.” Chris smiled and pulled from Isak’s legs until he had the younger man closer to him, Isak’s hand trapped between the two torsos. From what he could feel, Chris spent his hours at the gym. Isak had never been into muscular or fit guys, he prefered them slim and not obsessed about their bodies. But there were always exceptions, right?

From the corner of his eye, Isak could see Even looking at them, perhaps too focused to look casual. And, without realising, he had Chris lips on his. Isak’s hand travelled across his torso until he reached Chris’ jaw, and he deepened the kiss. It felt so fucking good, being kissed after all this time with Even ignoring him.

Chris moved his hand up Isak’s black trousers, until he reached his ass, hsi big hand covering one of the cheeks, which he squeezed. And Isak couldn’t help it but let out a needy sigh.

When they broke apart in order to breathe, he heard glass shatter. Isak looked over his shoulder, feeling Chris nose nuzzling against his cheek, only to see glass on the floor by the feet of Chris and Sana, and Even putting his jacket on as he disappeared among the crowd.

At least the bastard would learn.

“He looked stressed,” Chris said before they resumed their kissing session.

When Isak felt those lips again on his, he thought that maybe he could forget a bit about Even. Just for one night.

/

It was snowing when he got out of the hotel with Chris’ arm around his waist, underneath his jacket. They were greeting the bellboy there when he heard Vilde call his name from the hall. She looked worried.

“Isak, Chris, it’s important!” She had tears in her eyes.

Chris looked annoyed. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s about Even. He… he crashed.”

Isak felt his head go dizzy, dizzier than it already was due to the alcohol. Even... Even was dead?

“He crashed while driving back home against another car,” she explained, a new tear falling down her cheek. Isak felt something grumble in his stomach, and he gave his two colleagues his back in order to vomit over a plant.

It had been his fault. He had made Even angry. Even, who had also drunk alcohol and probably drove back home with anger and alcohol mixed in his body. And then he crashed.

And it had all been because Isak behaved like a fucking teenager.

He heard Vilde explain to Chris that he had been taken to the hospital, by helicopter. Isak’s eyes widened. So, he wasn’t dead?

“Is... Is he okay?” He said as he approached, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

Vilde sighed and cleaned the tears off, her mascara ruined. “His father called. They couldn’t tell him much, he’s still in operation.” She could barely talk, still hiccuping. “But, you know, they sent a helicopter, so it’s probably bad. I think I’m going to the hospital, if you wanna come.”

Chris moved in his feet, his hands in his jacket. “Actually... me and Isak... uh…”

“I’m going,” Isak told her, without looking at Chris.

The boy rose his eyebrows in surprise, “Sorry, what?”

“I’m going.”

“I thought we were gonna... you know...”

Vilde had already asked one of the taxi drivers in front of the hotel if he could take them to the hospital.

“Jack off at home or something, Christopher, but I’m going.” The older boy sighed and followed him, getting on the backseat of the taxi with Vilde and Isak.

“I’ll pay with the company’s card, I’m sure Even won’t mind,” Vilde said.

Sooner than expected, and perhaps thanks to the lack of traffic, they were standing outside the hospital. It had begun to rain.

“We’re here to see Even Bech Næsheim,” Vilde said to the nurse at reception.

She typed something on the keyboard. She looked bored, the light coming from the screen reflecting on her glasses. “His father asked not to be interrupted.”

“We’re friends.”

The woman looked at the three of them, one by one: Vilde, with her mascara ruined, Chris, clearly drunk, and Isak with his hair dishevelled and his bowtie untied. “His father asked not to be interrupted.”

“Then we’ll enter every room until we find him, bothering every patient,” Chris said. Isak almost rolled his eyes: threatening nurses wasn’t probably a good idea.

The nurse rose her eyebrow, “And I’ll call security.”

Isak moved a bit further, his two colleagues standing behind him. “Look, we really _need _to see him. _Please_,” he could feel his chin trembling, but he had promised himself that he wouldn’t cry. It’d look suspicious: who cried over their employer? Well, Vilde did. Only Vilde.

“I’m sorry, but our rules for visitors are very estrict. We shouldn’t have even let Mr. Næsheim in. You’ll have to wait until tom–“

“Oh, Vilde! There you are!” A female voice said. A woman in high heels came running towards them, and hugged the girl. “My poor Even...”

_Was she...?_

“It’s alright, Mrs. Næsheim. He’s alright.” The girl tapped her on her back when the woman hid her face in her neck.

“Have you seen him?” Her traits reminded Isak of Even: she had the same blue eyes and high cheekbones, as well as the same blond hair than her son, although with a different haircut.

“They don’t let us in,” Vilde explained, and soon the woman incorporated, looking at the receptionist as if she had killed a puppy.

Soon, after Even’s mother threatened her with reporting her, they were inside the elevator. Through the mirror, Isak noticed that she had bags under her eyes. It was almost six in the morning. Chris looked like he was about to fall asleep in any second, and Vilde couldn’t stop biting her nails. She had also been doing so in the taxi.

They found a man sitting on the seats in the corridor, fidgeting with his fingers. “How is he?” Asked Mrs. Næsheim, hugging what Isak assumed was her husband, and, Even’s father.

“Better than I expected. He had a few broken ribs, something in his lungs, which they managed to solve, and, well, his whole body is covered in purple and red. He also lost one of his teeth. He’ll get out of this, sweetheart.”

Isak approached the white door, looking through the small window. His eyes landed directly on Even. Mr. Næsheim had been lying, this was much _worse_ than expected. God, Isak couldn’t recognize him. And it was all his fault.

“You should have seen the car, the police said it’s completely destroyed. We’ll buy him a new one once he gets better,” Even’s father said. “He’s always liked cars.”

But Isak couldn’t think about what they were saying, nor cared. Even’s face was covered in green and purple and there was a bandage around his head, as well as a tube that went inside his mouth. His bare chest was also covered in cables that were connected to several machines. He noticed how he was receiving artificial oxygen.

This had all been Isak’s fault. If he hadn’t fooled with Chris to make him jealous, Even wouldn’t be in such state. Maybe he had to learn to accept rejection, after all. Maybe Even didn’t want anything serious with him, and Isak had to learn to accept it: but instead he decided to play with Even and his feelings, to make him so angry that maybe he lost control of the car and crashed.

He pressed his forehead against the cold window, too tired. It hurt, seeing Even in such state, but it hurt even more that it had been his fault.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then the hair of Mrs. Næsheim when she got closer to him in oder to look at her son. She was trembling, but she didn’t shed any tears.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Næsheim,” he whispered, and the woman’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“No need to be sorry, my dear boy. It’s not your fault, just an accident.” _Oh, if you knew…_, Isak thought. “What’s your name?”

“Isak, Isak Valtersen.”

She smiled at him, “You’re his secretary, aren’t you? He talks very highly of you, says you’re very efficient.” Her comment felt like a stab in the chest.

_Takk_ was the only thing he managed to say as he gulped.

“Go home and get some rest, Isak. We’ll get in touch with you when he wakes up.”

It was in that moment when Isak felt the exhaustion: the alcohol, the anxiety, the tightness on his shoulders.

He followed her advice and took the tram. The sun was already out when he got home. He didn’t even bother to take his clothes off, but he didn’t switch off his mobile phone, in the hopes that, maybe, someone would call him to say that Even had woken up and didn’t hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleaaase tell me what you think I always read what you comment and try to add what you'd like to see in the story!
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about not adding some tags that might spoil the story (only those about smut would be added). There's a chapter where I'll add a trigger warning at the beginning, though, just in case. What do you think?


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak feels guilty. After all, it's his fault that Even had an accident... or maybe it's someone else's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry for last chapter and making poor even have an accident. But it was necessary for the plot! anyways, hope you enjoy this!
> 
> *The notes at the end contain spoilers for this chapter*

The next morning, he didn’t wake up until past twelve. It was his first day of Christmas holidays, yet he didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t want to think or feel, just lay there in his bed and let the hours pass.

His phone was in silent mode. Although from time to time he’d check it to see if he had any missed calls.

He didn’t.

His back hurt from being in the same position for several hours, and his wrinkled T-shirt smelled of sweat. He didn’t bother to take it off.

He could see the snow falling outside the window, children probably playing with the white substance, happiness in their faces because Christmas was approaching.

But Isak didn’t find any reason to be happy, he felt like every reason to live had disappeared: he had almost killed Even. He was a despicable human being, a selfish idiot who could only think about himself.

It was already five in the afternoon, pitch black outside, yet he didn’t bother to switch on any lights. It wasn’t necessary.

He heard the sound of keys opening his door. He didn’t even stand up to see if someone had broken in, though.

Then, his bedroom door opened and someone switched on the lights. He squinted his eyes at the brightness.

“Dude, I was scared,” Jonas’ voice said. Jonas had a copy of his keys, just for emergencies. He heard his friend put his backpack on the floor, followed by the sound of a zipper, and his jacket fell to the floor. “You didn’t reply to any of my texts.”

He sat on the corner of the bed, pulling Isak’s blanket off and then running his hand up and down Isak’s calf.

“I read about it.”

“You read about it?” Isak’s voice was hoarse and deep, and he felt his mouth dry. The consequences of not having talked in the whole day and dehydration after drinking alcohol.

He felt the pressure of Jonas’ body against the mattress, and then felt his friend’s curls brushing against his cheek, the boy laying next to him.

“It made it to the press, of course. Just a picture of the car, destroyed, and how he was in hospital. That’s it.”

“Please, don’t mention it.” He didn’t want to tell him that he was the reason why Even crashed. Jonas would hate him for that.

“Yeah, sorry.”

A silence fell between them, until Jonas sniffed. “Dude, have you showered? You smell like alcohol and sweat.”

“I’ve been here all day.”

“Dude, you have the worst self-care habits. Take a shower.”

“Jonas, please… Just let me be.”

Jonas sighed and stood up. “Go take a shower.”

“Jonas... I don’t want to.”

“It’s not a suggestion. I’ll cook something.”

With a groan, Isak stood up. “Fine.”

“And then you’ll explain why you look like it’s the end of the world,” Jonas said behind his back while Isak took fresh underwear and pyjamas from his drawers.

Isak ignored the comment and went to the shower. He hated to admit it, but his friend was right: a shower would help him relax and clear his mind.

However, under the hot water that was reddening his skin, he felt like he was drowning and couldn’t breathe. He switched it off and placed his head against the white cold tiles. He tried not to think about the image of Even, destroyed, in the hospital, but the image had been flashing across his mind since he had woken up.

When he came back to his living room, he found that Jonas had prepared noodles for them, the bowls emanating warmth.

“I changed your sheets as well,” Jonas said when Isak sat across from him.

“Thanks.” Isak tasted the food. Jonas was a great cook, and this time it was no exception. “How are Eva and Astrid?”

Jonas sighed, “We haven’t been sleeping that much lately, she keeps waking up late at night and cries. But, yeah, everything is great. And what about you?”

“My boss who I kind of have a crush on almost died and it’s my fault, so yeah, you can imagine.”

“It’s not your fault that he had an accident, Isak.”

Jonas didn’t know the story behind everything, but Isak decided not to say anything. “By the way, you had a missed called.”

Isak looked up from his bowl, “From whom?”

Jonas shrugged, “I don’t know, it wasn’t a registered number. Maybe they want to sell you something.”

Isak stood up and hastened to his bedroom. His phone was on the bedside table, charging. He didn’t recognize the number, but he had also received a text from the same person.

_Even has woken up, you can come and visit_

_The Næsheims_

Even had woken up? Still not believing what he had read, he came back to the living room. Of course, Even wouldn’t want to see him after he remembered _why_ he had ended up in the hospital. He’d probably fire him as soon as he got back home.

“What is it?” Jonas asked.

Isak shrugged it off, “Oh, just a colleague asking about some paperwork.”

Jonas nodded slightly, looking at him in disbelief. “Right. Okay.”

/

Isak didn’t go that evening to see Even, nor did he the next day. He knew that he was unwelcome, and he didn’t want to make Even’s Christmas even more unpleasant.

It wasn’t until the fourth day since Even had woken up that he got a call from Vilde. He didn’t want to reply, but he knew that the girl would insist.

“Isak, when are you going to visit Even?” The girl immediately said once he picked it up.

“How… how do you know I haven’t visited him?” He knew it was stupid to deny it.

“They keep a register of who goes to see him, I checked it. I mean, if you’re busy it’s fine, but he’ll be happy to see you. At first I thought he wanted to make appointments and everything and that’s why he insisted that I visited him, but he just liked having me there, I went with Sana. He likes talking to people, go and visit him.”

“Yeah. I probably should.”

“Bring some flowers or something. It’s Christmas, after all.”

“Yeah, some flowers. Okay. Thanks for calling, Vilde.”

He couldn’t wait to get those flowers thrown at his face.

In the end, he decided to go, after overthinking. Even would scream at him, but at least Vilde would stop nagging him about it and he could say sorry to Even. And then he’d get fired.

That afternoon, he ended up buying some yellows flours, with the same colour than the sun because everytime he looked at Even it felt like looking at the sun.

When he arrived to that corridor where he had met his parents, he took a deep breath, flowers in his hands. The place was horrible: it was completely white and smelled like disinfectant.

He looked through the window and saw Even. He was reading a book; he certainly looked better than the corpse he had seen the other day, although there were still bruises all over his body and some of his limbs were still bandaged, the intravenous dip by his bed.

Isak knocked on the door, and Even looked up, his eyes widening when he saw him. He nodded and closed the book, and Isak opened the door.

“Hei,” Isak whispered.

Weirdly enough, Even smiled. “Halla.”

“I… I brought some flowers.”

Isak slowly approached him, and stood by the bed.

“They’re very pretty. Leave them by the windowsill, I’ll tell one of the nurses to get a vase or something later.” His voice was hoarse, deeper than usual, and it almost looked like he had to make an effort in order to speak.

Isak did as he was told, and then sat in one of the two chairs that were by the bed. “I would’ve come sooner but I thought that you… you know… you wouldn’t…” He gulped, unable to finish his sentence, and he felt his eyes fill with tears. “Shit, Even, I almost _killed _you. You should fire me and _hate_ me. It was all my fault.”

“You didn’t come sooner because you think it’s your fault?” Even rose his eyebrows.

Isak nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I _used_ Chris to make you jealous and then… God, I also used Chris... Well... If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have taken your car.” He swiped his tears from his face.

“It’s not your fault.”

Isak looked up from his lap, still playing with his fingers. “Haven’t you heard what I’ve just said?”

Even chuckled, and then grimaced, his ribs probably aching. “It wasn’t you.” When he saw that Isak was about to protest, he added, “Let me explain: someone had manipulated the car.”

“What?”

“Someone wanted to kill me.”

At first, Isak’s first instinct was to laugh, but he kept the laughter for himself when he saw that Even was actually being serious.

“What!?”

“You heard me. Someone manipulated the gear shift, and it broke when I was coming back home. And I lost control of the car and crashed. It would have looked like a tragic accident if I had died. It would have happened anyways, even if I left later than I did.” Isak shivered at how unbothered Even seemed about the whole stuff, “But I haven’t died, so I could report it to the police when I woke up. Well, it took me a day to remember what had exactly happened, I didn’t even know how I ended up here, but I did.”

Isak didn’t know where to look. He suddenly was in a crime novel where people attempted to kill rich people. “But… who would want to kill you?”

Even smirked, “As you know, we make lots of money with the pharmacy company.” Isak nodded. “It could be anyone, really. CEOs of other companies, or just someone who hates rich people, I don’t know.”

Isak couldn’t help but think about Jonas, but he knew that his friend would never do it. If the situation wasn’t so serious, he would’ve laughed.

“You mean… Someone from another company tried to kill you to destroy your company?”

“Exactly. I had received death threats, but they never tried to do anything. That’s why there’s private security in my mansion, Isak. Or do you think I like having them there?”

“I thought it was a way to show off,” Isak teased.

Even giggled, softly. “I wish. Sadly, I have private security just in case they came. You’ve been there, you know it’s quite isolated from the rest of the world.”

“This is crazy.”

“I’ve fired former secretaries who were leaking information to another company, but they never revealed to whom. I hope you aren’t working for them,” Even said with a teasing smile.

“I am _not_!”

“That’s what every secretary said.” Even winked at him. “Anyways, the police is trying to solve everything. We hadn’t taken the leaks to court or anything to avoid the attention from the media, but, you know, trying to kill someone... It’s different.”

“Shit, Even, this is scary…”

Even shrugged. “It’s fine, it’s been going on for years, this was just the first time they, or he, or she, tried to do something, other than death threats. I guess that I own you an explanation.”

“An explanation? I’m the one that almost killed you!”

Even rolled his eyes, “You were not, remember that. I just wanted to explain why… uh… I grew so distant.”

Isak frowned at him. “_Oh_…I thought you just… got tired of me or something.”

Even gave him a tender smile. “How could I ever get tired of you? No, it’s not that. The last few weeks I had been getting more death threats than usual. They send them to my home address, that’s why you didn’t see any of the letters. I didn’t want those bullies to make a connection between me and you. At least, not a connection that wasn’t professional. If they found out that you meant something for me... It was dangerous, and I thought that keeping you at bay would protect you.”

Isak’s brain had received too much information in the last few minutes to process what was exactly going on. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Yeah, sorry. I thought that the less you knew, the safer you would be.”

Isak rolled his eyes tenderly and smiled, “What an idiot. How am I going to protect you if you keep secrets from me?” Isak stood up and sat on the bed, making sure that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for Even.

He ran a finger up and down Even’s arm, “Promise you won’t keep secrets from me?”

Even smiled. “Promised. Promise not to make out with Chris to make me jealous?”

Isak laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that. It won’t happen again. I should also apologise to Chris.”

Even nodded and stretched his neck a bit, and Isak leaned in to give him a soft kiss. “That was hot, though.”

Isak rose his eyebrows, “Really?”

“Yeah, you trying to make me jealous to have me back. Fucking hot.”

“Idiot,” Isak said, before leaning and kissing him again.

/

Even spent Christmas at the hospital, and Isak would go every now and then to see him. His boss would insist that he could come as much as he wanted, but Isak wanted him to get some rest and heal.

It wasn’t until January when the doctors allowed him to go home, and Even had his own physiotherapist at home to help him gain mobility faster. Isak was sure that, whenever he stayed the night, he’d pretend that he hadn’t gained mobility back just so that Isak would bring him breakfast to bed.

One cold day, Isak saw that Even had his laptop on his lap while in bed. “What are you doing?”

“Just some work,” Even replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Isak took the laptop from his hands, “Isak! That was impor–“

“You’re resting, so you don’t get to work. I’m still going to work, Even, you know I can do it for you.”

Even sighed in resignation. “You have already too much workload, with me not being at the office.”

“Don’t care. Promise you won’t work when I leave? I have to babysit Astrid.”

“You worry too much about me. But I promise.”

Isak left the laptop on the bed and kissed him, “Watch one of those romantic films you love. And then sleep.”

“Okay, mom. Take the Mini if you want, public transportation here sucks.”

Isak nodded and brushed his nose against Even’s. “Okay, thanks. See you.”

/

For Christmas, Eva and Jonas got him a book on Biochemistry (which was too expensive and he had been saving up for it). Isak didn’t know whether to buy something for Even. After all, they were not an official couple, were they?

Even was walking now, but he got tired soon. They were chilling one night in the living room of his house, the snow falling outside the big glass that served as a wall. Isak had his head on Even’s lap, reading his new Biochemistry book while Even read a novel, one of his fingers curling Isak’s hair.

“I forgot!” Even said, interrupting the silence. He closed his book, “I’ve got something for you.”

Isak, looking up from his lap, frowned. “You what?”

Even smiled at him from above, “For Christmas! A present. For you. It’s too late now that Christmas is almost over, but better late than ever, right?”

Isak looked at him, petrified. “Shit. I didn’t.”

“It’s okay. You can buy me something for my birthday. “Now, go and get it.”

Isak incorporated, his hair dishevelled, and Even took the chance to kiss him on his cheek. “It’s in the drawer under the TV.”

Isak stood up, feeling Even’s eyes in his back, and he walked across the room. It was a small box, which he unwrapped hastily while coming back to the sofa.

“You fucking didn’t,” he said when he saw the brand. “You got me a Rolex!?”

Even placed his healed arm around Isak’s waist and brought him closer. “What? You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that. It’s just... It’s too expensive.” He opened the box, observing the watch.

“It’s better than your Casio. Also, can’t I get nice presents for my boyfriend?”

Isak felt something pull from his tummy at the word _boyfriend_. They hadn’t talked about that. “I like my Casio! It’s just that… how am I gonna explain that I have this? I can’t tell the rest that I’m fucking our boss.”

Even chuckled, “Yeah, well, about that. We haven’t had sex in ages.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “You heard the doctor.”

“You’re right.” He ran his nose across Isak’s cheek. “But I can’t wait to tie you to my X-cross and leash you,” he finished the sentence with a bit on his earlobe, and Isak couldn’t help but shudder. “Come on, don’t make such a fuss. You can wear it when you’re not at the office.”

“I feel like I’ll get robbed.”

Even stared at him with a tender look, “You can be so overdramatic sometimes.”

/

Jonas had gifted Eva with a trip to a spa hotel in the North of the country, which meant that Isak would babysit Astrid again for three days: Friday and the weekend. Not that he minded, though.

He went with Even’s Mini to Eva’s and Jonas’. They’d be leaving early, so they decided that Isak would come and pick the toddler up. It would also be the first time Astrid would spend so many nights without her parents’ company.

“If you need something, _anything_, just call Jonas’ mother,” Eva explained. “You know we don’t leave Astrid with her because-“

“Because she’s quite old and shouldn’t be looking after a baby. Yeah, I know. You told me. And if I have to take Astrid to the hospital, I should call Jonas first, and not you, because he’s more likely to handle everything properly.” Astrid, who was against Isak’s chest, in the baby carrier, played with Isak’s thumb.

Eva smiled and sighed. “Fuck, yeah. Sorry. I just want everything to go well.”

“It will.”

  
“Right. I’d better be going or we’ll lose the train.” She hugged him, trying not to squish her daughter between their bodies. Jonas, who wasn’t as dramatic as his girlfriend, shook his hand, thanked him, and patted him on the shoulder.

They hadn’t talked that much about Even, basically because Isak spent too much time at his boss’, taking care of him (and kissing him because why not). He knew that he’d have a chat with his friends about it sooner or later. And Isak would explain everything that had happened.

Isak took a small bag Jonas had prepared with everything Astrid needed (while Eva freaked out when talking to Isak).

He hated to admit it, but having Even’s car proved to be useful. He only used it to go to Even’s manor, which was almost every day, but it was easier to move Astrid around. He found a spot near his flat, and parked there.

He closed the main door of his flat behind him, Astrid making noises against his chest. He stopped in his tracks, looking around.

Something was off.

He looked over the living room and then the kitchen. Everything looked okay, even if his heart said otherwise.

He was probably tired. Being with Even, taking care of him, had had a toll on him, even if he liked being with the man. He would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air, after having dreamt that he had lost Even in that car accident. Even would hug him. Or he wouldn’t fall asleep, thinking about what Even was thinking when they weren’t sleeping together. He wasn’t eating that well, always cooking prepared meals from the supermarket in his microwave.

He would’ve talked about what they were with Even, but he didn’t want to do so, when Even was still recovering from the accident. They’ll have time later on, once he’s feeling better.

He went to his bedroom, Astrid still in the baby carrier. It was always better to have her there, he’d avoid her getting hurt or falling from the sofa.

The sheets were way more wrinkled than usual. It almost looked like someone had been sitting there.

Weird, considering that he had slept with Even that night. Yet it looked fresh. He moved slowly, almost as if he were afraid of the wood underneath his feet creaking.

He placed his hand on the sheets. It was warm.

Someone had been in his flat. Someone had invaded his privacy. He felt naked, powerless.

Covering Astrid’s little head with his hand, he knelt by the bed and looked underneath it, although he wasn’t ready for what he was about to find there.

A small, black device was attached to the bed, with a read light blinking every other second. He felt his throat tighten, and his first reaction was standing up and getting out of his flat. He didn’t even bother to close the door behind him as he walked down the stairs, running, protecting Astrid with his arms.

He got out of the building and fell to the floor, crawling to get out of there. And then he heard it: the sound of an explosion over his head, the sound of glass shattering due to the waves of the explosion and his ears being filled with a wave of noise.

He managed to hide behind a car, Astrid wailing against his chest while he covered her little ears. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours until the explosion stopped and the only sounds now were the alarms from cars going off as well as debris falling to the floor.

After what felt like hours of tension, Isak broke down and began to cry in the middle of the street.

Then, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was confused when you were all so shocked by Even having an accident and thinking it was Isak's fault but then I remembered that you didn't know that it wasn't actually Isak's fault. 
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be quite dramatic and thriller-like, so no smut in the next updates, but trust me we'll still spend quite some time with these two!


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more drama (and this can be a bit extreme). Thank you for the nice comments in the previous chapter, I didn't know if people would like where this was leading to.

**TRIGGER WARNING: **The beginning of this chapter includes elements of torture. If you do not wish to read it about it, scroll down until you reach two paragraphs which are in bold.

\-----------

Isak’s eyes opened wide when he felt a whip hit his back. He tired to scream, but there was a piece of cloth inside his mouth. At first he felt blind, his eyes not used to the darkness. He looked up, and saw the handcuffs that were holding his hands on a bar of metal, which was attached to two columns. There was some blood in one of his wrists, and he was only wearing his underwear.

When his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw the walls of the dusty room he was in. A cellar? There was no light coming from the outside, and the only sound he could hear were drops of water falling against what was probably the floor. How many hours, or days, had he been in this place?

He heard footsteps, and he was whipped again. The pain ran through his body, and he felt the skin on his back break. He’d probably have some open wounds, bleeding. “Good morning, Isak,” a deep voice said behind him. He tried to move, but it was impossible. He didn’t recognize the man (because it was clearly a man). He felt two hands removing the cloth.

He then remembered everything: going home with Astrid, the explosion, and then fainting. _Astrid_.

“Where’s Astrid?”

A soft, almost inaudible female giggle came from his right side. It was cold, almost as if she were enjoying what he was going through.

“She’s fine,” the man said. Another whipping followed suit, and Isak swore that he could faint from the pain he was feeling. He didn’t know how much blood he had lost. Had they whipped him while he was blacked-out? “The emergency services took her, right after we took you.”

“Who are you?” He asked. His shoulders and blades hurt from hanging from that bar. He could barely touch the floor, but at least he wasn’t suspended on air.

The man laughed, and whipped him again. It was too much; Isak knew that sooner or later he’d faint again, and he’d probably never wake up.

“You don’t need to know that.” Isak gritted his teeth, eyes closed, trying to bear the pain. “But there’s someone who needs to know that you’re here.”

He felt a bright light illuminating him, and he squinted his eyes, trying to protect them from the brightness. When he looked, though, he found a video camera pointing at him. Judging by the complexion of the person with a ski mask, the woman was manipulating it.

The masked man walked and stood next to her, and took a mic connected to the video camera. “Say hi to Even,” he said with an evil voice. It came out manipulated, in a way that it’d be impossible to identify who it was. His accomplice approached and placed the cloth inside Isak’s mouth, who knew better than to resist, and then she proceeded to start filming his abused and hanging body.

“Even Bech Næsheim will sell 90% of his shares. Even Bech Næsheim will also make a generous donation through Bitcoins that exceeds at least the 60% of his private net worth if he wants Isak Valtersen to be freed. Even Bech Næsheim has forty-eight hours to do so once he receives this video. If our demand is not fulfilled, the hostage Isak Valtersen will be executed.”

They filmed him for a few minutes, in complete silence, before leaving him alone in the room.

/

**When Even received the photos by email, he knew it was too late. Isak getting out of the car, with Astrid in the baby carrier; Isak walking down the street; Isak opening the door of his building. Whoever had tried to kill him knew that Isak wasn’t just a secretary, despite his efforts to keep Isak at bay.**

**They were chasing him. He’d have to report it to the police, or just hire private security for Isak. That way he’d always be safe. He had tried to call him, he should know about this, but Isak just didn’t answer. He could just hire security and send it to Isak’s flat anyways.**

He heard voices outside his office; really _loud_ voices. Two people arguing. He frowned, still sitting by his desk, listening the footsteps getting closer and the voices louder.

_I’ll call security!_, a female voice said.

_Vilde._

It didn’t make any sense, Vilde’s shift had ended about ten minutes earlier. Even stood up, about to walk across his office to hear what was going on, when he heard a loud thump against the door and Vilde’s shriek of horror. He retreated, but the sound was insistent, despite the girl’s threats with calling security.

He decided to open the door. If they were the bullies that had tried to kill him, they would’ve killed Vilde already.

A mop of brown curly hair stumbled and fell on the floor, Vilde following behind while grabbing one of his arms. “Even! This man was trying to…”

“Jonas?”

“I told you I knew him!” Jonas felt Vilde releasing his arm, “And no, I don’t have time to appoint a fucking meeting!”

“Jonas, what happened?”

The man stood up and cleaned his jeans with his hands, before approaching Even. “First of all, this has been your fault, I’m sure.”

Even looked at him in confusion.

“Second of all...”

The next thing Even saw was Jonas’ fist blowing in his face, and as everything went dark, he only heard Vilde’s scream in the distance.

/

When Even opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a very worried Jonas kneeling in front of him. He had somehow woken up on the sofa, and Vilde was pressing some ice against his temple.

“Shit, sorry, man. I didn’t know you’d faint.”

His leg hurt. It was the one that hadn’t healed yet, although other parts of his body still ached and he couldn’t be standing for long. He felt relief thanks to being on the sofa. “I haven’t recovered completely from the accident, what do you think would happen? The fuck is going on, Jonas?”

“I don’t think I should tell you until you get better.”

“You said it was urgent.”

Jonas sighed, “Okay. Right. It’s about Isak.”

“What about Isak?”

“Haven’t you heard about it?”

Even frowned in disbelief. “About what?”

“About the explosion. The explosion in his apartment.”

Even’s first instinct was to throw up, but he swallowed it before it came out. Isak… Isak was dead?

He felt tears forming in his eyes, Vilde letting out a surprised moan next to him. “Please, don’t tell me he and Astrid…”

“They’re not dead, Even. Astrid is at the hospital, with Eva. They just haven’t found him.”

“What? He was there, I know that.”

Jonas looked at him with pity in his eyes. “Even, the police think… they think he’s been kidnapped. Since yesterday, at least.”

This time he couldn’t help but throw up right by Jonas.

/

Even sighed and smashed the phone against the desk, startling both Jonas and Vilde. “What did they say?” The girl asked. She had been walking up and down the office, the sound of her high heels filling the silence. Jonas had been sitting on the sofa, his face between his hands.

“They haven’t found any clues about anything,” Even snorted. “The lack of professionalism among the police is outstanding.” He then noticed that he was pressing the desk with his hands too tightly, his knuckles white. “Fuck!” He threw a book to the floor.

“Even, calm down.” Vilde approached and knelt to be at the same level than him, who was sitting, and held him from his chin, fixing his eyes with hers. “Breathe.”

Even obliged, and then hugged her, although there was no way he could relax.

He heard the beeping sound of a notification coming from his laptop. He sighed against Vilde’s shoulder. “You should switch that off, you’re not going to work today, are you? You shouldn’t even be here, after all.” The girl asked.

Even incorporated and went to the desk, pain shooting through his leg, and when he was about to switch the laptop off he saw that it was an email with an attached video. “It’s a video.”

Both Jonas and Vilde ran and stood next to him as he clicked play. If he hadn’t vomited earlier, he was sure that he would’ve again. He heard Vilde gasp and cover her mouth with her hand when they all saw the ragged Isak on the screen. He looked tired and in pain. Even couldn’t process what was being said, just focusing on Isak.

“Call your father,” Vilde said. “And I’ll send the video to the police.”

“Don’t,” Even ordered. “We’ll take this in our hands, those idiots can’t do anything.”

Vilde looked at him with scepticism, but knew better than to argue. “Are you okay?” He asked Jonas, trying no to cry. The man hadn’t said a word since they had watched the video.

Jonas chuckled, “Of course I am not. He’s my best friend, Even. He means as much to me as it does to you. I _think_.”

Even decided to ignore the comment. Thirty minutes later, his parents entered the office. They had watched the video once again while they waited. And Even had processed the information. He was going to do what he was told. Of course he would. He wouldn’t let Isak be murdered.

Vilde explained to the Næsheims the content of the video. Even was too affected to explain what he had just seen.

“Could you two leave, please?” Mrs. Næsheim said, nodding at Vilde and Jonas. “Thanks for being here until we arrived.”

Once the door was closed behind Jonas, his father turned at Even, “You’re not gonna do it, are you?”

Even’s eyes filled with tears. “Of course I am,” he said with a creaky voice.

“Even, a secretary is not worth it.”

“He’s not just a secretary,” he spat. “I love him, I truly do. And I haven’t had the chance to tell him. Fuck, he probably thought that we were just messing around. But for me he meant something. I’m a fucking idiot!”

His father’s eyes went wide at the confession, but his mother just smiled, and just like Vilde had done, hugged him. “Even, go to bed and sleep. We’ll send the video to the police and they’ll find him. They’ll always do.”

“And if they don’t?”

She patted him in his back, “Then, you’ll do whatever you want.”

“Can we see the video?” His father asked, but Even didn’t have the guts to rewatch it.

“It’s on my laptop,” he said, waving his hand at it.

His parents walked to the desk, and his father pressed play. Silence filled the room for a few seconds, and Even, who was sitting on the sofa, had no option but to listen to that horrible, manipulated voice.

“Why is he blinking so much?” His mother asked.

Even turned and looked at her, “Wh- what?”

“He’s blinking so much. More than any normal person should.”

His father was opening one of the drawers on the desk. “Mum, I don’t think that’s the most relevant thing right–“

“It’s Morse code,” his father interrupted. He was already scribbling on a piece of paper, ignoring the frown of doubt on both his wife and his son. “He’s using Morse code.” Even looked at the screen again. Indeed, Isak was repeating a pattern with his blinking.

“My knowledge about it is a bit rusty, to be honest. Long, short. Long, long, long…”

Even felt dizzy when he saw the name that was appearing on the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving you like that lol. More coming soon!


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who have kidnapped Isak might be closer to Even than he first thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! I haven't forgotten about you! In this chapter the identities of those who kidnapped Isak are revealed! Sorry for leaving you like that with the last chapter. More coming soon!

_N O O R A_

“Noora? Who is Noora?” His mother asked when she read the paper.

It took Even a few seconds to answer, since he was still getting used to the idea. “One of our lawyers. I can’t believe it.” He pressed the button on his table and opened the door. Jonas and Vilde almost fell to the floor again; they had clearly been pressing their ears to the door, eavesdropping (which was stupid, because Even had made sure that nobody could hear what was going on in his office when he started using it).

“It’s Noora, Vilde,” he said immediately. His father explained how they had guessed, and Jonas smiled when he heard his friend’s strategy.

“She’s probably been leaking documents. She had more access than Isak did,” Even added. “We need to find who was the man with her.”

Vilde, who still hadn’t accepted that her friend turned out to be taking part in an industrial espionage scheme, stood looking out of the window, her eyes lost. “Vilde?” Even’s voice said.

She shook her head, “Yeah?”

“We need Chris. She might me able to get the original audio and we might identify his voice. If not, we’ll contact the police.”

She shook her head again and massaged her temple. “Right, of course.”

Even turned to his parents, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

His father chuckled, “Our empire, well _yours_, is about to fall apart. Of course we’ll stay.”

His mother looked at her husband through the corner of her, “I was about to say that if your partner is in danger, we’d stay.”

Vilde’s eyes went wide. “Isak...?”

Even waved his hand. “Long story.” Jonas, who stood next to him, hid his smile. “Call Chris, Vilde.”

She took the phone on Even’s table and typed in the code for the IT-service offices. “I’ll fetch her,” Vilde said. “She cannot get here with her card.”

“It’s better if we send her the video, she probably has software for that. Tell her not to view the video in front of anyone else.”

The girl gave him a curt nod and explained the instructions to Chris over the phone, once the other girl had picked it up.

They stood in silence for a while, except for his mother, who sat in his chair. His father was looking out the huge glass. Life outside the building kept going on. People had their own problems and worries, and nobody knew nor cared about what Isak was going through.

From the corner of his eye he could see Isak’s body on the screen, so he just closed the laptop. “I’m sorry, I just can’t bear it.”

“We should tell the police,” his mother said.

Even nodded. “Yeah, once we find out who the other bastard is.”

The twenty minutes that passed until Chris called back again were the longest in Even’s life. “I just sent the video with the original voice. Whoever did that wasn’t a professional, though, it was quite easy.”

“Takk, Chris,” Even replied, the phone between his shoulder and cheek while he opened his laptop and went to his mail account.

He took a deep breath before playing the video again; it’s not like he actually wanted to watch Isak suffering again, but he _had_ to.

His blood went cold when he heard the voice. “What a fucking bastard,” his mother said, who was looking over his shoulder.

“William Magnusson?” His father said. “He has been to our house!”

Then, Even felt his blood boil. He had also been to William’s house. “I’m gonna kill that bastard.”

“Who is William Magnusson?” Jonas asked, frowning.

“He’s also in the pharmaceutical industry, has a company of his own,” Even explained, feeling the fury burn through his body. “Although his company is not as big, they had been trying to get bigger. I guess that they needed to destroy us in order to grow. I’m gonna kill him.”

Vilde, who had gasped when she heard the name, intervened. “So, he was the one that... that tried to kill _you_?”

Even shrugged, “Probably. Along with Noora. Although I don’t know why they know each other.”

Vilde gulped, “Uh... she mentioned something about having a boyfriend. But his name was _Willhelm_.”

Even chuckled, “Well, that Willhelm was actually William Magnusson, or so it seems. Clever girl.”

“Call the police,” Jonas said.

Even ran his fingers through his hair. They knew who it was. Now the police only had to go to William’s mansion and arrest him. And then make him speak.

“We’ll call the police,” his mother said. “Even, go home and rest. And you two as well.”

“But–“ Even began.

His mother pressed her index fingers against his lips and kissed him on the cheek. “Go home. We’ll call you when the police find out something.”

Even closed his eyes and nodded. He was tired, to be honest. Not that he hadn’t slept, but the anxiety he had been feeling since he saw those pictures had drained him out.

“I’ll be at the hospital,” Jonas said, “Eva is there with Astrid.”

The silence that filled the lift was deafening. It almost felt like the three of them would never get out of that cubicle, falling down the skyscraper without reaching their destination. And Even felt like he would choke if he stayed too much time inside this cubicle, the walls too close to him, almost as if they were getting closer while Isak and flashes of the video filled his mind.

He wasn’t going home. Not when Isak needed him close, in the city. Also, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to drive back home, with some of his limbs still aching. So, instead, he booked a room for one night in the Radisson hotel. He’d take a nap, and then he’d call his mother to see if there were any news.

When he got inside the bedroom, he let himself fall on the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off. Maybe because he had the hopes that soon he’d be running to a police office, or a hospital, to see Isak.

He fell asleep, and he didn’t dream.

/

When he woke up, it was pitch dark outside. He saw the storm outside the hotel, and it reminded him of the first time he had sex with Isak, in his office, against the big glass behind his desk, the storm reigning over them.

How much he wished to back in time and talk things with Isak, to avoid misunderstandings and protecting him from the bastard of William and the traitor of Noora.

He’d probably call the room service and order something for dinner. Just a sandwich would be fine, he didn’t have much appetite. Not when the image of Isak kept flashing in his head.

But first, he decided to shower. It would help him relax, maybe not. Tomorrow they’d only have 24 hours left to save Isak. The whole thought made him feel nauseous.

If necessary, he’d follow the instructions he’d been given. He would never let Isak die. Never.

He showered, eyes closed to try to relax when the warm water fell over him. But it was useless. The water was boiling, reddening his skin. It hurt, but he wanted to feel something that wasn’t numbness.

He heard his phone buzz on the basin. He had taken it with him, expecting a call from his mother, his father, Vilde or the police. He had hoped to be awaken by the phone, but it hadn’t happened.

He got out of the shower, a pool of water forming at his feet. He didn’t care, someone would clean it.

It was his mum, so he hastened to dry his hands and took the call. He took a deep breath before answering.

“Yeah?” His voice was hoarse.

“Even? Sweetheart, we sent the video to the police right after you left.”

“And?”

“They confirmed your father’s theory: Isak was using Morse code and he was referring to Noora. A special unit is on their way to William Magnusson’s mansion; they think that he could be there.”

“Do you think it’s safe?”

“Of course. If the police say so; they wouldn’t take the risk.”

“What if he isn’t there? And then they...” He gulped, “... they kill him.”

“Even, they won’t. I’m sure they’ll get him. Get some rest, and the police will call you when they find him, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll stay in the hotel,” he lied.

When his mother said good bye, he let the phone on the basin and dried himself with the towel as soon as possible. He put the clothes he had been wearing at the office, the only clothes he had with him at the moment. They’d do.

There was a row of taxis in front of the main entrance of the hotel. He jumped inside the first one he saw, giving the driver the direction of William Magnusson’s.

He’d kill that bastard with his bare hands if necessary. He was biting his nails and looked out the window during their drive, his eyes lost as they drove around Oslo. He could only think about him: Isak. Isak. Isak.

After what felt like hours, the driver stopped. But they weren’t there, not yet. “I can’t go any further, sir.”

Even then noticed the police barrier that had been placed to stop the traffic. He took his wallet and took some banknotes, and handed them to the taxi driver. “Keep the change,” he said, opening the door without bothering to wait for an answer.

There was a police officer by the barrier. Even jumped over it, bringing the attention of the man, who shouted at him to stop. The adrenaline and anger he was feeling made him feel numb to the pain he should be feeling due to the accident. Even ran, limping, towards the police cars and ambulances that were in front of the mansion.

There was a group of policemen, armed and with shields, who seemed to have just left the mansion. He stopped in his tracks when he saw four police officers leaving the mansion, two holding William and other two holding Noora, both handcuffed.

He felt the fury run through his body, and he let out a scream. He got closer, and if it hadn’t been for the police officer from the barrier that was trying to get hold of him, he was sure that he would’ve strangled William with his bare hands. He was within his reach.

He spat on William’s face and then felt the police officer behind him handcuff him. Noora didn’t dare to look at him. When the police officers had put the couple inside one of their cars, Even saw two nurses, carrying someone with a stretcher to the ambulance.

Isak.

The boy recognised him, since he tried to incorporate, but one of the nurses kept him against the stretcher, lying on his chest. He heard Isak call his name, or so he thought. The sound of the sirens filled the street, so it was quite difficult to hear him.

He fell to the floor, on his knees, as he saw how the doors of the ambulance closed, Isak inside. The police officer tried to make him stand up, but Even couldn’t. He was sure that he had screamed Isak’s name, and then began to cry, his eyes full of tears, the red and blue light from the police sirens reflecting on his blue eyes.

His eyes followed the ambulance as it left.

Isak was alive.

And that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, poor Isak (and poor Even!). But things will get better for them (although not as fast as they'd like to…)


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talk about what they are and Isak heals, although it won't be an easy process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, here's the next chapter! I'd been busy and I'm working on another fic, but now I finished editing. This fic will have max. 11 chapters, unless I decide to break some chapters down or something. Things are getting better for our two boys!
> 
> thank you for reading!

He hadn’t slept since he saw them taking him on the ambulance. He had been freed right after being handcuffed, nothing too dramatic: they only took his personal details. And now he was sitting next to Isak, who was already asleep when he arrived.

Isak was peacefully sleeping on his chest, shirtless and the scars on his back covered with bandaging. The nurse had told him that he suffered from dehydration and the scars on his back, due to the whipping, were quite superficial, so they’d heal. He had some muscles contractions on his arms and shoulders, but she reassured him that he’d be fine.

There was also a bandage on both of his wrists, probably covering the wound that the handcuffs had left there.

He took a sip of his coffee. It was the third one. He knew he shouldn’t, not at one in the morning, but he didn’t want Isak to wake up and find him sleeping.

At around three in the morning, a nurse came in to do some check ups. Everything was fine, she whispered with a smile, looking at a screen.

Even felt his eyelids grow heavier, and he couldn’t help it but fall asleep, the image of Isak’s face still in his head.

/

He felt the brightness against his eyes and groaned, blinking slowly. His neck hurt now; the position in which he fell asleep wasn’t optimal.

When his eyes got used to the room, he saw that Isak was observing him from the bed. His secretary smiled at him. “Good morning, sleepy head.”

Even smiled back, moving the chair closer to the bed. “I wanted to be awake when you woke up.” He knew that he couldn’t hug him, it could hurt him, so he went for a kiss on the cheek.

“I bet you were trying not to fall asleep the whole night.” Isak laughed at the lack of answer coming from Even, which proved him to be right. Even was still wearing the same clothes than yesterday.

“Shit, Isak, I was so scared.” He didn’t want to bring everything up again, but he knew he had to. There were still some questions unanswered.

“I’m here now. That’s all that matters. How are you feeling?” He pointed with his chin to his leg.

“Overall it’s better now, although my right leg still hurts. I’ve forced it too much. And you?”

Isak had his back against the bed, which surprised him. “My back doesn’t hurt much now, and they disinfected it so it’s okay. My head, though…”

Even understood what he meant. Mentally, it had been a destructive experience. It’d take him a bit to get better.

“It’s okay. You know that the police will want to talk to you, right?”

Isak nodded. “Yeah. And I’ll tell them everything. I think it’s good, to talk about it.” Even understood that what he meant was that he could ask questions.

“How… how did you know it was Noora?”

Isak smiled. “Her perfume. When she put the cloth inside my mouth, I was able to smell it. She always wears the same perfume. It’s the same one that Eva uses, so that’s why I knew. I noticed when I first met her that they both used the same one.”

“Impressive. So clever. And why can you use _Morse code_?”

“Remember my brother? The one in the army?” Even nodded. Isak had mentioned him once. “He’s the one who taught me. He had always been obsessed with weapons and the army and so on, so he taught himself Morse code when he was about fifteen. I was thirteen and he decided to teach me what he knew. Our rooms had a shared wall, and we would always say good night in Morse code to each other by knocking on the wall.”

Even couldn’t help but smile. “That’s sweet. And useful. Also, thank God my father knows some Morse code, he was the one who noticed, my mother just thought you were blinking too much.”

Isak chuckled slowly, and then grew silent. “Even, who was the man with Noora?”

Even sighed and proceeded to tell him everything. How William and Noora were together, or that William was also the CEO of a company, and Noora had probably been leaking documents to him, and then they just decided to kidnap him, or how they had been following his steps.

“Do you think…” Isak gulped, “Do you think that the original plan was to kill me? I mean, the bomb at my flat…”

Even was surprised by how straight-forward Isak talked about it. “I don’t know. Maybe kidnapping you was their second plan? I think that they were hoping that it’d explode before you entered the building, so that they could take you. Otherwise they wouldn’t be able to blackmail me. They sent me some pictures, Isak, as a threat. They were around, when you got there with Astrid. I assume that the police will find out. I hope.”

Isak sighed. “Now I’ll have to look for another flat.”

“You can stay with me, as long as necessary.”

Isak gave him a toothed smile. “Really?”

Even nodded. “Of course. I have a guestroom, you know?” He chuckled, and Isak did the same.

“Fuck off! I guess I can take care of you, and you can take care of me.”

Even nodded again, and held Isak’s hand, trying to ignore the bandage around his wrist. “Also… I guess you deserve an apology. For… you know…” He was looking at Isak’s long fingers, playing with them. “I was an idiot. We should have talked about what we were, _are_. I even called you my boyfriend when I gave you the Rolex, and we hadn’t even talked about it. I guess it was confusing.” He looked up at him; Isak was paying attention to what he was saying. “So… for me you aren’t just a secretary, you know that, right? You mean so much more, and I think that William and Noora knew. I don’t know what I mean to you, if it’s just a fantasy, fucking your boss, or if it’s just fun, in which case, that’s okay, too. I mean, it’d hurt, of course, I like spending time with you, but…”

“Even,” Isak interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“Can you kiss me?”

Even smiled. “Fuck, yeah.” He incorporated, and kissed his soft lips. No tongue, nothing. Just a sweet kiss. He smiled at Isak when they broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose with his own.

“You are also much more than just my boss,” Isak whispered, before kissing him again.

A knock on the door interrupted their kiss, and Even looked over his shoulder to see Eva’s face through the small window. “I think you have another visit,” Even said.

When the door opened, Eva and Jonas entered in the room, and the girl just went and hugged Isak, trying no to grab him too tightly from his back. “Oh… Isak. I was so scared.”

“I was scared for Astrid,” he replied.

Eva was about to answer when Even interrupted, “I’ll be in the cafeteria, in case someone wants something.”

Eva looked at him over her shoulder, “Just a sandwich, please.”

She turned around once the door had closed behind Even. “Astrid is fine. We would have loved to take her with us, but sometimes they don’t let babies in, you know. She’s with Jonas’ mother.”

Isak explained everything again: how he had found out that it was Noora, the bit that remembered from the explosion, and so on. Jonas had told Eva about who was William Magnusson.

Jonas was sitting on the chair that Even had previously occupied. “By the way, I think we’ve just interrupted a private moment,” he said with a knowing smile.

Isak tried to ignore the comment, but saw that Eva was also waiting for an answer. “And?” The girl added when she saw no reply.

“He… he apologized. For not talking about what we were, or are. Although I think that it was also my fault.”

Jonas rose his bushy eyebrows, “And? Are you a thing now?”

Isak smiled, “Yeah. I’ll move with him until I find a new apartment.”

“Good for you, man.”

Eva, who was still standing, beamed. “Isak Valtersen, the guy that has one of Norway’s richest men wrapped around his finger.”

Isak waved it off, and was about to reply when Even entered the room again. “Vilde sent me a text.” He handed Eva her sandwich. He had another cup of black coffee in his hands. “Chris says hi and hopes that you recover.” Even said it with a teasing smile. He knew what had happened between Chris and Isak, and he knew that he was the winner. He had always been the winner. “I also bumped into your nurse, she said that you should be discharged tomorrow.”

His two friends and Even spent the day with him, until a nurse told them that Isak should rest. Even tried to stay, but Isak insisted that he should go home, shower and sleep. Even promised to come the next morning and take him home, after kissing him on his cheek.

/

Everything was bigger than he remembered. However, he felt comfortable moving around Even’s mansion. He had offered himself to drive; the situation wasn’t so bad that he wasn’t able to. Actually, he was better than Even, whose leg still hurt. But Even insisted that he’d drive them home.

They hadn’t done much, just kissing on the carpet in front of the fireplace, until their lips were reddened and swollen.

That night, Isak curled in Even’s embrace. He had missed it, and it made him feel safe: the warmth radiating from Even’s body, his arm around his waist and the other hand playing with his curls, relaxing him until he fell asleep with kisses on his temple.

He was fast asleep when he felt something holding him too tightly. It almost felt like having ropes around his body. And then he felt the whip hit his back again. He screamed, although he couldn’t hear his voice, and he felt as if he were choking, like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t see either who was whipping him, but he could feel the pain.

“Isak!” A voice said.

With a scream, Isak opened his eyes to find himself sitting on Even’s bed, coated in sweat and gasping hard. He looked down and saw that the sheets were tangled around his legs.

“Isak,” Even said again more softly. He held him from his chin and moved it until his gaze met Even’s. “I’m here. You’re here. It was just a nightmare.” Even kissed him, and Isak nodded. “You’re safe.”

His hair was sweaty as well. Isak took his shirt off and hugged Even, who kept whispering that he was safe in his ear.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m weak,” Isak said.

Even’s heart broke. “You’re not weak.” They were still hugging, “Not after everything you’ve been through.”

Isak finally untangled their arms. He looked at Even with worry. “Do you think that I’ll get better?”

“Of course you will, baby. It just takes time. Maybe seeking professional psychologists would help.” He caressed his cheek. “Now, let’s go to sleep. You’re here with me. You’re safe.”

Isak gave him a peck and muttered a _thanks_. Even covered them with the blanket, and Isak placed his head over Even’s chest. He was running his fingers across Isak’s back, trying to soothe him. He touched accidentally one of the scars on his back, and he stopped.

“It’s fine,” Isak whispered, eyes closed, who had noticed why Even had stopped tracing his back with his fingers. So Even kept moving his fingers around, until sleep conquered them both.

/

It wasn’t fine.

Isak kept waking up at night, sweating and gasping for air, or he’d feel anxiety grow when Even left to the bathroom and he found himself on his own, even if it was only for a few minutes. He’d also grown accustomed to looking underneath Even’s bed before they went to bed. Just in case, he’d say. And Even would let it go.

It wasn’t until the end of January that they got back to work. Even said that it’d help them both. They had recovered physically: it didn’t take long for Isak, he hadn’t broken any bones or anything. Even took longer, though, before they drove to work together.

Isak knew that it’d help clear his mind; he had been spending to much time at Even’s, where they didn’t do much except for eating, sleeping, kissing lazily in the living room and going for a walk around Even’s garden, if the weather allowed it and Even’s leg didn’t hurt much.

Regarding the sex, though, it was different. Isak only wished to start with their BDSM relationship again (now that it was officially a relationship). He fucking loved it, and he knew that Even did too. But just the thought of being tied, blinded or handcuffed made him anxious. It still brought back memories of everything he had gone through.

“Do you want me to prepare some coffee?” Isak asked once they were inside the elevator, and Even smiled before kissing him on his temple.

“You know that your coffee is the best.”

When Even sat by his desk, everything looked like when he had left to that hotel, waiting for some news about Isak. The pictures of Isak that he had received were still sprawled across the table. When he heard the knock on the door, he hastened to hide them all inside one of his drawers. He knew that Isak didn’t need to see them. At least not now.

Isak’s face peeked through the ajar door. “Hei.” He put a mug on Even’s desk. “Can you stand up?”

Even frowned, but did as he was told.

Isak then sat, and pointed at his lap with his chin. “I’d love to sit on your lap but I think that it’s not good for your leg. So you can sit on mine instead.” He then took a gulp of his coffee, and Even chuckled and sat on Isak’s lap.

“If Chris saw us now…” Even said, nuzzling Isak’s cheek with the back of his index finger.

“Don’t mention him now. By the way, I should probably apologise to him.”

Even cleaned the foam that Isak had on his cupid bow by giving him a peck. “You should. Also, tell him everything, if you want. Vilde already knows, so…” He shrugged.

“I will,” Isak replied, who was now running his finger up and down Even’s white shirt.

/

“Hmm… so good,” Isak muttered when he felt the warm water against his skin. “Are you comfortable?” He said, looking up to Even from his position: between his legs, his head on Even’s shoulder. Even just nodded. “As long as you don’t sit on my leg, it’s fine, baby.” It wasn’t the world’s biggest bathtub, but they could fit in.

“Now that we’re _boyfriends_,” Isak said. The word felt right in his mouth. Even was running his fingers up and down his torso, “Do I get advantages at work? Like, less hours per week?”

Even chuckled. “I’m sorry, but if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t manage to do anything. Also, we’re a team now.”

“Yeah. A team. And, can I ask you something? About us.” Isak kept looking at the white wall of Even’s bathroom.

Even then noticed that Isak was nervous, and that the first question was just his way to try to calm down. “Of course.”

Isak took a deep breath. “Are you… are you mad that we are not having sex because of me?”

“What?” Even made him incorporate and turned around, “Isak, there’s nothing wrong with you.” He ran his fingers through his wet curls. “I’m certainly _not_ mad at you because of the lack of sex. That’s not what I’m here for.” He buried his fingers inside Isak’s mane of wet hair.

“It’s just… the idea of being handcuffed, or blindfolded, or anything that makes me lose control makes me anxious, you know?”

Even placed his forehead against Isak’s. “Isak, babe, that’s normal after the shit those bastards put you through. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to. We’re not playing if you don’t feel up to it. It’s okay.”

He hugged Isak, who leaned his head on Even’s shoulder.

/

While they dried themselves with the towels, Even could see Isak overthinking through the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Isak’s middle, and settled his head on Isak’s shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

Isak looked at him through the mirror, “Could you finger me? Just vanilla sex, I think it’d help me relax a bit.”

Even smiled at him, “Of course I can, baby. If you’re sure.”

It didn’t take long until Even had a naked Isak with his legs spread on the bed. “Are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable on your chest?” Even asked, coating his fingers with lube.

Isak shook his head, his curls moving around. “No, the scars don’t hurt anymore. And I want to see you.” He gasped when he felt the pad of Even’s fingers against his entrance, just feeling it. Even smirked at his reaction.

Isak’s dick hardened in a matter of seconds, and soon Even was slowly introducing his index finger inside of his lover.

Even, who was kneeling by the bed, kissed the Isak’s V lines, his finger completely buried up until his knuckle. Isak was now biting the inner part of his bicep, his arms over his face.

“You can moan, baby,” Even whispered before leaving a trail of kisses which ended at the top of Isak’s dick, which twitched.

Isak let out a guttural groan when the finger inside of him hit his prostate. Even hurried to add a second one, opening him slowly. He saw Isak’s hand running down his body, and he knew where it was going.

  
“Don’t touch yourself, sweetheart. I want you to come untouched. If you want, of course.” The soft whimper that came out of Isak’s sweet mouth proved that he was right. Isak left his hand on his chest, breathing in hard when Even hit his sweet spot again. And again. And again.

Once the second finger was inside, Even decided to turn them around, feeling the walls around him stretch. He kissed his inner thighs, soft and pale and covered by pale blond hair.

He pressed slightly, and Isak moaned again. It was the sweetest sound Even had ever heard, and he wished he could hear it until the day he died.

He created a rhythm with his fingers while running his free hand up and down Isak’s thigh, feeling the goose bumps forming on the skin. Isak kept arching his back every time Even hit his prostate, playing with his nipples, pulling from the pierced one every now and then.

Whenever he pulled out, Isak’s hole would tighten around his fingers, trying to keep them there. He decided to keep his fingers inside, moving them up and down in order to constantly hit his prostate.

“I’m gona…” Isak began, but before it was too late Even pulled out. When the other man realised what was going on, he whimpered, “Even! I was about to–“ Even interrupted him with a kiss.

“I know, baby, but I want you to have the best orgasm ever. Just from my fingers.”

Isak complained with a moan, but from the way his thighs were trembling and his toes writhing, Even knew that he was enjoying it.

He felt his underwear tenting: seeing Isak like this, all spread for him, moaning and flushed while he arched his back and tried to hold his whimpers had an effect on him.

He decided that he wouldn’t be too mean. After all, this was all to make Isak feel good and relax. After a few minutes, Isak’s dick was so purple that he was surprised that his boyfriend was able to hold back. He knew that he only needed to touch Isak there, perhaps just flutter his fingers over his dick, just a gentle touch, to make him come. He had been ramming his prostate and kissing where fingers and entrance met, and he knew that Isak wouldn’t last for longer.

“Do you want to come, baby?”

Isak, too gone to even answer, just nodded. “I know you can come untouched. Come on, you’re so good for me.”

He kept massaging his prostate, his free index finger drawing circles on his skin, and soon Isak was arching his back, his abs tensing and his thighs opening and closing. Isak finally came, staining his tummy in white, some drops reaching his chest.

He gasped, coming back from his orgasm, panting hard. Even laid next to him and moved the sweaty fringe from his forehead, kissing his temple afterwards. “Are you okay?” He took some of the toilet paper he had taken with him before and cleaned Isak, whose face was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the circular window on the ceiling.

“That was… amazing,” Isak managed to say, his eyes still a bit lose. Even brought him closer, and Isak hid his face in Even’s neck. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Even replied, his hand travelling up and down Isak’s back.

That night, Isak didn’t have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!


	10. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even's relationship develops, Isak is healing, the boys use a vibrator in public and an event might remind Isak of the difference that exist between him and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this basically introduces isak's path of healing and another conflict (a small one, i promise!) for the next chapter plus some smut. enjoy and thanks for reading!

Even, with his hands on the steering wheel, smiled when he saw his man walking down the street towards him, a smile on his face.

“I told you that you could go home,” Isak said, kneeling a bit so that he could speak to Even through the window.

“I wanna help you unpack. I brought your stuff. Isn’t that what boyfriends do, help each other when they move?”

Isak sighed and opened the door, “You know I appreciate it, right? I just don’t want you to be moving boxes around after a long day at work.”

Even dismissed it with a wave of his hand, after turning the engine on. “It’s fine. How was your session with the psychologist?”

“Great. She’s great. Thanks for the recommendation.”

Isak had been attending a psychologist recommended by Even during the last few weeks. Even had offered to pay for it, but Isak could afford it with his salary. He had also found a new apartment, which was actually way closer to the office, and a bit cheaper. He had been buying things he had lost during the explosion, as well as new clothes. Even’s house had been full of boxes, and Isak did plan on taking them to his new flat, but seems like Even also wanted to do so.

“It’s the fifth floor,” Isak said when they arrived.

“Please, tell me that there’s a lift.”

Isak smirked and opened the boot, “You’re too used to the lifts in your house.” Isak chuckled when he saw the expression of fear in Even’s eyes. “Nah, don’t worry. Of course there is one.”

Even hadn’t come apartment-hunting with Isak. They had decided that it’d be better if Isak got a few days off, and Even kept working. Jonas, along with Astrid, had gone with him, and when he saw the sixth apartment, when he was about to give up after three days, he knew it was the right place.

It wasn’t big, but it had big windows to let the sunlight in, and a small balcony. The kitchen and the living room were connected and in a corner stood a staircase that led to nowhere, decorated with books and plants from the previous inhabitant. The bedroom had enough space for a big bed and a table, and one of the walls was basically a bookcase to fill with his own books (even if he didn’t own many). Right behind the bed he had another big window, with light pouring on the bed.

He signed the contract that same afternoon.

“This is really nice,” Even said once he had left two boxes by the main door, hands on his hips and observing the living room.

Isak entered behind him with two other boxes and big bag hanging from his shoulder. “You like it?”

Even hummed in response. “And that staircase…” He gave his boyfriend a knowing smile. “Can’t wait to use it.”

Isak rolled his eyes, “I had thought about putting more plants in the stairs.”

Even wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed him on his neck. “I guess that can wait.”

Isak whimpered, but pulled his boss away before it was too late. “You’re too distracting,” he said while he opened one of the boxes. “Come here and help me.”

It didn’t take them that long to fill Isak’s new wardrobe with clothes, and thankfully the kitchen came with everything he’d need.

Isak was exhausted. “Wanna stay over?” He asked Even when he sat on the sofa. Even was folding some sheets.

“Of course I want to. I mean, if you want me to, of course. We could shower, and then I can make you dinner, and then we can cuddle.” Even rose his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

Isak smiled. He couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was, despite everything he’d been through. “Sounds good.”

/

At work, they still behaved like CEO and secretary. Only Vilde and Chris knew (the latter after Isak apologised for playing with him). They decided not to tell anyone else: Even didn’t want the press to meddle into his private life, and Isak thought that being in the spotlight (because it’d be too tempting for the press to stalk the new love interest of a CEO with no published photos but famous enough) wouldn’t do well to his recovery process.

He still had nightmares, although not that often. It usually happened when he didn’t stay at Even’s for the night, or Even didn’t stay over in his new apartment.

It had been two weeks since he had moved in his new apartment, which already felt like home. He had photographs of his friends and family around the house, books sprawled on his desk, and his favourite cosy blanket on the sofa.

That morning, the smell of coffee woke him up. He moved his hand to the other side of the bed, trying to find Even with his eyes still closed, yet it was empty and he was met by the warm feeling of the sheets.

He yawned as he walked down the corridor to the living room and the kitchen, stretching his arms in the process. He found Even, with just a plain white T-shirt and his underwear, stirring two mugs of coffee. His hair was completely dishevelled, like every morning, making him look soft with the sunlight from the sunrise kissing his skin. In the morning, he always looked so different than in the office. Here he was fluffy and soft, at work he was authoritative, always serious when negotiating with other big corporations, and always in control.

“Morning,” Isak said. Even looked at him over his shoulder and mouthed something that resembled a _morning_ before taking the two cups of coffee to the table. Isak then noticed that he was only wearing one red sock.

They had an “important meeting”, as Vilde put it, that morning. Isak would be there, as his secretary. So they’d have to keep it professional.

Coming back to work had helped him. He was a bit jumpy, though, specially when a colleague patted him on the shoulder, and he avoided the cafeteria: it reminded him of Noora. So he’d have lunch with Chris and Vilde in the boy’s office.

He had told his psychologist about it, or how he was less productive. She said it was normal, after the _incident_. He had told her about his relationship with Even, his boss. Even, who also had told him that he didn’t mind if he wasn’t being that productive, that he didn’t have to force himself to do everything in one day.

He didn’t deserve Even, he knew that.

“Isak?”

His boyfriend’s voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head, and he was back in his living room, the coffee mug in front of him radiating warmth.

He sook his head, “Sorry.”

“Everything okay?” Isak could see the worry in Even’s eyes. He didn’t want Even to be worried, so he just nodded.

“I was thinking about everything I have to do today.”

Even didn’t seem to buy it, but he knew that Even sometimes didn't push it forward. Isak then noticed that Even’s mug was almost empty. He stood up and kissed Isak on his head. “Okay. I’ll take a shower before we leave.”

Isak nodded and, once he finished his coffee, refilled his mug while he listened to the water running down in the shower. He then heard Even go to his bedroom, probably looking for some clothes. Even had some clothes in his flat, just like he had clothes in Even’s mansion too.

“Isak?” his boyfriend’s voice said.

He stood up and walked to the bedroom, “Yeah?” His eyes went wide when he saw what Even was holding in his hands. He had his white shirt unbuttoned, the tie hanging from his neck.

“What’s this? Is it…”

“A vibrator, yeah,” he confessed.

Even smirked and walked closer. “Don’t I _fulfill _your desires?”

They’ve had had more sex in the past weeks. Just blowjobs and fingering (normally it was Isak the one to be blown, and it helped him sleep).

“Babe, I’m joking,” Even said, holding his cheeks and giving him a peck. “It’s fine. You thought I was mad?”

Isak nodded. “I… I talked with my psychologist about, well, sex, and she said that I could play with some toys as well.”

Even smiled. “I bet you look fucking hot with that vibrator inside you. It’s good that you play with yourself, baby, I’m not angry. Have you used it?”

Isak gave a slight nod. “It feels good.”

Even smirked, “Yeah? Wanna use it, today?”

Isak rose his eyebrows, “Now?”

“At work.”

Isak let out a hitched gasped. He had never thought about it. “You know your safe word,” Even quickly added when no response came from Isak.

Isak licked his lips. “I… I wanna do it.” He looked around his bedroom until he found his phone on the nightstand. “There’s an app, and you can control it,” he explained.

Even looked at the phone in Isak’s hands and then at him, “You want me to?” Isak didn’t say anything, but just shrugged. “I trust you.”

Even crossed the distance between them and kissed Isak on his temple. “Get in all fours and I’ll help you once I’m dressed,” he whispered in his ear.

Isak obliged, pulling down his underwear. He did it slowly, he knew that Even was looking. The light coming through the window bathed his skin, making it look gold.

Indeed, Even couldn’t dart his eyes away from those two round globes, and he knew that Isak was doing this on purpose. He felt his dick harden. But they didn’t have much time. Otherwise he’d eat Isak right there.

He did his tie, and through the corner of his eye he saw Isak looking over his shoulder, but looking away when he noticed that Even caught him. Isak had always liked Even in a suit.

“Come on, we’ll be late,” Even said, sitting next to his lover. Isak had already taken the lube from the drawer of the nightstand.

Soon enough his boy was coated with lube, and so was the vibrator, which he slowly introduced inside of him. Isak let out a soft gasp when it was completely buried inside of him.

“Wait here, baby, I’ll take a towel to clean you up.”

/

Ten faces turned to look at them when they crossed the door threshold. Men and women sat on both sides of a long black table, the chair at the end empty: for Even.

“Sorry for the delay,” Even said. The perks of being the boss, you could always come late.

Isak saw the small desk at the end of the room, right behind Even’s place, where he’d have to sit. He could feel the vibrator inside of him, and he had the feeling that everyone could tell, although nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.

Even opened his folder and began talking to his shareholders. Isak only had to type the minutes of meeting on his laptop.

He couldn’t help but be distracted by Even, though. The way he imposed himself when some of the shareholders proposed something that would clearly affect him or his company. He was the boss here. He was in control. And everyone in the room knew that. Some didn’t even dare to look directly at him, avoiding his gaze. And some were reprimanded by Even, when they said something silly. And Isak fucking loved it.

He saw Even unlock his phone and switching it off immediately afterwards, leaving it by his side. And then, he felt a soft vibration inside of him.

It wasn’t much at first, but enough to feel it.

Nobody had seemed to notice. And then, the vibration was way more intense, hitting his prostate.

A moan died in his throat as he tried to hide his face behind his laptop screen. He could feel his cheeks and neck reddening, although whether it was from being exposed or the arousal, he didn’t know.

The vibrator hit his prostate over and over again, and he could feel his legs trembling. He covered his mouth with his hand, and in the process he hit his pencil case with his elbow, and some pens and quills ended on the floor.

That’s when the eyes in the room landed on his. Even, who was giving him his back, turned around. “Everything okay, Mr. Valtersen?”

_What a bastard_, Isak thought. He was reddened, gasping and sweaty, _of course_ he wasn’t okay. Nobody seemed to know what was going on, except for Even, who smirked at him, knowing that the shareholders couldn’t see him.

“May… may I go to the bathroom?” He was surprised that he managed to mutter something.

Even saw it in his eyes. How Isak was _playing _too. He wasn’t asking for permission to his boss, but to his _Dom_. And if Even said no, Isak would keep playing. He couldn’t say his safe word now, but Even knew that Isak would leave if it were too much.

He considered saying no, but that’d be too mean, specially considering how long it’s been since they’ve played.

“You may.”

Isak didn’t waste any time in standing up and walking towards the door (or rather, almost running). Of course, he didn’t go to the bathroom, but ran to Even’s office instead. He knew he’d be safe there and he could jack off on Even’s leather sofa if he needed it.

The vibrator kept buzzing inside his ass during his way to the office, and he had to stop twice to lean against one of the walls, the pleasure being too much to handle.

He wasn’t sure he would reach Even’s office. The vibrations increased in speed once he was inside the corridor that led to his boyfriend’s office. He rolled his eyes inside his skull, and then leaned against one of the black doors, his fringe sweaty.

He couldn’t be bothered to move towards the office, so he just took his card, hanging from his neck, and opened the door.

The lights inside went on when he stepped through the door. There was a leather sofa right by the entrance, and he let his body fall on it, the door closing automatically behind him.

It was only then that he noticed that he was inside the BDSM he had discovered when he started working for Even.

He didn’t think too much about it, since he had other things to worry about right now. He knew he couldn’t take the vibrator out, not when he didn’t have Even’s permission. So he pressed his dick against the leather, letting out a guttural groan at the pressure.

He tried to take his jeans off, but in the process the vibrator hit his prostate over and over again in irregular stabs, so his hands were too weak to pull them down.

Isak had lost count of time. Had he been in this room for a minute, five, or even an hour? He had saliva running down his chin, pooling on the sofa, and his asshole pulsed every now and then, his jeans wrapped around his thighs and the buzzing noise of his sex toy filling the room. His eyelids were half-closed, and he’d let out small, whiny moans.

He heard a click coming from the door, and then some steps. “So fucking beautiful,” he heard Even say. And he knew that a good sub would turn to see their Dom, but he was too gone.

He felt Even’s big, warm hand pat his ass before he pulled Isak’s jeans off. “Come here, baby.” Even sat on the sofa and pulled Isak against his body, placing Isak’s legs over his thighs. He moved his boyfriend’s head until he was over his heart and took the chance to kiss him on his head while Isak kept letting out soft moans. “You’ve been so good for me, baby,” Even whispered, one hand running up and down Isak’s thighs. He knew that Isak would stain his white shirt with saliva, but he didn’t care.

He saw Isak’s dick, nestled between his thigh’s, the crown red and purple. He knew that just a tug would make him come. “Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

Isak just nodded as he tried to cuddle even closer to Even. The older man didn’t waste any time and tugged his dick. He saw the muscles in Isak’s thighs tense, and Isak moved his head, letting out a needy gasp as he nuzzled Even’s jaw.

Soon, he was splashing his tummy and Even’s shirt with his sperm, but Even didn’t mind. At all. “So good, so good for me.”

“Even…” Isak managed to say; his voice was hoarse. He lifted his chin, and Even leaned down to give him a kiss.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Even whispered against his lips, once they broke the kiss. So he pulled the vibrator out, and Isak winced in the process.

He stood to fetch some paper to clean him, and Isak whined at the lack of contact, so Even hurried up. “I think we can take the rest of the day off,” Even said once he had cleaned him.

/

Isak’s jaw almost fell open when he saw the prices on the menu. He had never been to such an expensive place in his life, and he knew that the clothes he was wearing weren’t adequate. Even insisted on going to have lunch together, after he had come back from his orgasm and they spent time inside Even’s office so that Isak could recover.

“Order whatever you want,” Even said behind the menu, reading it with his reading glasses on. “Everything here is fantastic; you won’t be disappointed.”

Even came here usually: the chef had come from the kitchen to greet them and, despite not having booked, they were given a table.

“Champagne?” Even asked, closing the menu and removing his glasses.

Isak shrugged. “Sure.”

Even noticed that something was off, but didn’t say anything until they ordered.

“What is it?”

  
“It’s just… it’s the first time you’ve taken me to one of _your people’s _places.”

Even giggled, “_My people_?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m sure everyone here knows you. And now they know that you’re here with me, and they know that I’m not _one of them_.”

In that moment, the waiter came with the two cups of champagne and the bottle.

Even looked around the restaurant and spoke once they were on their own. “Hmm… I bet some of them have seen me here, but I doubt they know who I am. I mean, what I do as a job. No pictures, remember?”

It was true. Isak remembered the contract he had signed, saying that he’d never take pictures of his boss. Even liked his anonymity.

“That doesn’t mean that _my people_,” he did the quote sign in the air, “don’t know me. I have a party to attend this weekend.”

The waiter brought the first dish of their meal. “A party?” Isak asked.

Even waved it off, “Just networking, mostly. Do you wanna come?” He rose his eyebrows, expecting an answer, but he added, “I think it’s time I officially attend events with my partner.” Even’s hand crossed the distance between them and covered Isak’s.

Isak smiled, “I’d love to, but, do you think I’ll fit in?”

“Babe, trust me, it’ll be fine.”

But a voice inside his head kept telling Isak that it wouldn’t be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can isak's reaction be considered subspace??
> 
> let me know what you think and thanks for the support!


	11. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak attends one of "Even's people's" parties, makes a confession and their relationship may be hanging by a thread...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, everything is so fragile and can shatter so fast...
> 
> this story is about to end, but there's still time for some drama!
> 
> thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos.
> 
> PS: I deleted the chapter by accident so I'm reuploading it again so sorry!

Isak frowned when he heard someone knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone that afternoon.

He looked through the peephole. Since _the incident_, he didn’t open the door that easily to strangers. It was a man holding a very long bag. He didn’t look dangerous.

“Yes?” Isak said once he had opened.

“Isak Valtersen?” The blond boy nodded. “This is for you.” He handed him the long bag, and left.

He opened it, after looking at it from every corner, to find a tailored tuxedo. From the hanger hung a note which said “_For my love”_ with a small heart. Isak smiled when he recognized Even’s handwriting: so elegant and neat.

He sat on the sofa and took his phone.

_Thanks_

_You didn’t have to_

It only took a few seconds for the bubbles to appear on the screen.

_I hope you liked it_

_You always look so good in black_

_You just want to see me in a suit_

_Yeah_

_guilty_

_i’ll pick you up this evening, around 7_

He checked the watch hanging from one of the walls in his living room, and saw that he didn’t have too much time: enough for a shower and shaving, though. The last few days his stubble had grown again (which Even complimented), but perhaps it wasn’t the best for a party which would be attended by people like Even.

Like _Even_, and not like him.

One of his favourite things about his new apartment was the bathtub in the bathroom. He knew that he should rather shower, and not bathe, because of the climate and stuff, but every now and then he needed time for himself, and this was one of those days.

He lit some candles, enough to illuminate the bathroom on their own, and paced them all over the place, the warm light creating eerie shadows in his bathroom. He sometimes listened to music and danced when he showered every morning, but today he only wanted to relax and close his eyes for a while.

He was about to be surrounded by people he didn’t know. People like Even. Most of them would probably be idiots, too full of themselves. He knew that Even also despised them and this was just protocol, but Even would attend the party anyways.

Isak had never been good at being surrounded by people he didn’t know. It was something he had forced himself to do during high school, and it never ended up well. But, somehow, knowing that Even would be there for him made him feel safe.

Even always made him feel safe.

He took a deep breath before sinking, trying to hold his breath underwater, and then blew, bubbles forming in the water.

/

Just like Even had promised, he showed up at seven. He was also wearing a tuxedo, and Isak thought that nobody looked as good as his boyfriend with that suit. It certainly embraced his traits and his eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual.

“So romantic,” Isak said with a smile when he saw the bucket of red roses in Even’s hands. “They’re beautiful, let me put them in a vase.”

Right after that, they left to Even’s car, who drove around the dark streets of Oslo until they left the city behind.

“So, who are these people?”

Even placed his hand on Isak’s thighs, without taking his eyes off the road, “Just a wealthy family. They tend to organize extremely lavish parties and they always invite me. I think they want to set me up with one of their daughters.”

Isak didn’t blame them. Who wouldn’t want to set up their daughter with one of Norway’s richest and most handsome men? “I’ll make sure she doesn’t steal my man.”

Even pressed his thigh a bit, “You won’t need to.”

The mansion was bigger than Even’s, but that was perhaps due to the fact that here lived an entire family. An entire family who loved having guests over.

A man waiting by the fountain in front of the mansion signalled Even to stop. The blond guy seemed to know what he was doing, since he stepped down and nodded at Isak to do the same. He handed the man a note before he got into his car.

“He’ll park it,” Even explained, and stretched his arm, waiting for Isak to hold it. “Let’s go,” he added, and they approached the main entrance, the stairs that led to the main door covered in a red carpet, hand in hand.

There were already guests inside, and a couple in their fifties was waiting in the hall to greet their guests.

“Mr. and Mrs. Berdahl, so nice to see you,” Even said as he effusively shook hands with them. He introduced Isak. “My partner, Isak Valtersen.”

Isak could see the disappointment in the woman’s eyes when she shook hands with him. “Valtersen… It doesn’t sound familiar,” the man said. “What kind of companies does your family own?”

Isak was about to reply that he didn’t own anything (nor did his parents) when a woman that had just arrived interrupted them, and the couple’s attention drifted away.

Even held Isak’s hand and moved forwards, entering to what looked like the living room. “Such a nice comment,” Isak said.

“They are nice people, once you understand how they work.” There was a big crowd of both young and old guests moving around, with tables to each side of the large living room, which almost looked like the hall of a big castle. There were waiters moving around with champagne and wine for the people to drink.

“I feel like I need some alcohol to survive this night.” Isak took a glass of champagne from a waitress that was passing by.

“Do you see all of these people? One day I’ll tell you all of their fucked up secrets,” Even whispered in his ear.

“More fucked up than ours?” Isak said with a smirk before taking a gulp of his drink.

“You can’t even imagine. I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a sec.” Even kissed him on his cheek before leaving.

And that’s when Isak panicked.

He was alone in this mansion, and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Probably judging him. He knew that he was sweating, could feel his armpits humid now. He took a deep breath and walked to one of the tables full of food, trying to ease his mind.

Through the corner of his eye he noticed that a blond girl was staring at him. “Can I help you?”

The girl sniggered before eating some food, Isak waiting expectantly. “You’re Næsheim’s new toy, aren’t you?”

Isak rose his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

The girl sniggered again. It was fake and annoying, design to make Isak feel uncomfortable. “You aren’t one of _us_, are you?”

She took a pastry and walked by Isak, stopping to whisper in his ear. “The trend now is to wear your Rolex in your right wrist, everyone who has bought their own Rolex knows that.” And with that, she left.

Isak gripped the table with one of his hands, his knuckles going white. He felt his neck reddening, and it almost felt like his throat had closed, unable to breathe.

He left the big room, feeling his leg weaken, and walked down the first corridor he saw.

“Hey, Isak!” He looked over his shoulder to find Even approaching him. “Everything okay?”

Isak pulled from his suit and pulled him inside the first room he saw, closing the door behind them. “I can’t do it.”

“What happened?” Even asked when he saw the tears forming in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Come here.” He embraced Isak, who sobbed against his shoulder. Without him noticing, Even made them both kneel, until they were sitting on the floor.

“They know.”

“They know what?”

Even cleaned a tear that was running down Isak’s cheek.

“That I am not… one of _you_. That you are all better than _me_.”

Even ran a hand down his back, feeling how Isak’s breath slowed down. “Baby, those fucking idiots are not and will never be better than you, okay?”

Isak nodded against his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Ruining your evening.”

Even made him move. “Isak, look at me.” He held him from his chin, making sure that Isak’s eyes met his. “You’re not ruining anything, okay?”

Isak nodded, and Even kissed him. “I just… Feel like we’ll never be on the same level because of our backgrounds.”

Even ran his finger across Isak’s upper lip. “Everyone has their own battles.”

Isak snorted, which surprised Even. “Are you sure? Have you ever worked until two in the morning on a school day when you were fifteen because your mother couldn’t even leave her bed to go to work and someone had to bring food home? And your father wasn’t there because he abandoned you? Or you just ended up drunk outside a gay club, with creepy dudes going after you, because that place was actually safer than your own home?”

Isak noticed how Even parted his lips to say something, but closed them again instead. He hugged him and brought him closer again, running his fingers from his nape up to his had, making sure that Isak would relax.

“Let’s go home, okay?” Even whispered in his ear. Isak just nodded against his shoulder. Perhaps not even an hour had passed, and it’d be ridiculous to leave the party so early, someone would notice that something was off, but he didn’t care.

They didn’t talk in their way back home, a smothering silence filling the car, only broken by the sound of the engine roaring every time Even exceeded the speed limit. Although, being honest, Even would have loved to stay inside the car forever, not thinking about what was going on outside, or about Isak’s confession about his childhood, which wouldn’t leave his mind.

Once they arrived at Isak’s, he was taking his seatbelt off when he saw through the corner of his eye that Isak didn’t move.

“Uhmm, Even?”

“Yeah?”

Isak looked at him, “Do you… do you mind if I sleep alone tonight?”

Even felt something pressing his chest, and at first he felt like his throat had closed. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, “Of course. Good night.”

Isak leaned over and kissed him, but on his cheek, before getting off the car, walking towards his building. He waved at him from the door, and then he disappeared.

Even sighed in his car and then hit the steeling wheel with his fist.

_This was going to happen someday_, he thought.

_/_

When Isak woke up the next morning, the memories from the previous night flooded his mind. The party, the stares, the comment from that girl, the anxiety he had felt…

He checked his phone and saw that he got a text from Even, just saying _good night _with a small heart at the end.

He sighed, leaving the phone on his chest, his mind buzzing for a while before he texted Eva. He didn’t expect her to answer so fast.

_I think Even and I may not be meant to be_

_I’ll be at yours in fifteen minutes._

She didn’t say anything else, and soon both Jonas and Eva (and Astrid) were standing in his living room.

“What happened?” Eva said. She pointed at the sofa and Isak sat. Sometimes he felt like they were both his parents.

So he proceeded to tell them everything that had happened the previous night, the humiliation he felt and the doubts that had arisen.

Eva had been frowning the whole time. “So… you decided that you and Even shouldn’t be together _during a night_?”

“I’ve just… I feel like yesterday I noticed that we don’t have much in common, except for working at the same place and that stuff. Our backgrounds are totally different.” He gulped. “I told him about my mother, and everything I went through. Someone rich would never experience that shit.”

Jonas sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Isak, dude, you’re my best friend, but you can be so fucking dumb.” Isak was about to snap back but Jonas leaned over on the armchair he was sitting, “Maybe the problem here is that you went to that event when you’re still recovering from being _kidnapped_. Of course you were going to feel anxious about being there. So maybe you were triggered because it was all too soon, and maybe in a few months, once you’re better, it wouldn’t have been the same.

“Also, those bastards took you because they knew that Even cared, _cares_ about you. He reads the same books that you do just so that you have someone to talk about them, he mentioned how one of your colleagues, Sana or something like that, had been explaining terms related to your field of study so that he could talk to you about your passion. The way he looks at you when you don’t notice… Man, Eva hasn’t looked at me like that since our wedding day.”

Eva snorted, but then smiled.

“We’re all adults here, Isak, and I’m not gonna tell you what you should do, but don’t take any rushed decisions. Deep down, you know that you want to be with him. You love him. And he loves you back. And, look, you know how much I hate rich people, but he might have gone through his own shit too, right? He was the one who recommended you that psychologist, after all.”

Isak looked at him. _Of course_. How could he have been so stupid? If Even said that his psychologist was good, that was because he had been her patient. And he hadn’t noticed what that meant, never asked him what he had gone through.

“Isak, you never asked him because you were still distressed after everything you’d been through,” Eva said softly, almost as if she had read his mind. “You might belong to different social classes, but you’re _perfect_ for each other. _And _I’m sure that Even won’t mind that you didn’t ask about what he had been through, not when you were going through your own battle.” She held his hand. “You should talk about everything, though.”

And Isak followed her advice. Of course, Even freaked out when he got the _can we talk_ kind of text, since Isak hadn’t really mentioned his conversation with his best friends.

When he entered the café, the strong smell of coffee, cinnamon and chocolate filled his nostrils.

He saw Even immediately. There were two mugs on the table, and Isak knew that Even knew his order: cappuccino, with two teaspoons of sugar and soy milk.

“Hei,” he whispered, and leaned over to kiss him. He felt Even relax at the kissed, probably worried that Isak was about to leave him or something.

Isak took a sip of his coffee, and he saw how Even looked at him while he did so. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Isak cleaned the coffee on his cupid bow with the back of his hand. “About us. We’ve never talked about us.”

Even rose one of his eyebrows, “We did, back when we were both at the hospital.”

“I mean, the previous versions of us. I told you about my mother, and this morning I noticed, well, Jonas and Eva helped me, that I never asked you what you had been through, and it was shitty of me to assume that you’ve never had any problems. So, yeah, I was an idiot, and I’m sorry.”

Even gave him a shy smile. “It’s fine, really. I know that what you said at the party was the result of you being scared and anxious.”

“Can… can I ask what happened?”

“I went through a depression, a few years ago. It was difficult to reach out for help at first, I guess I didn’t want to acknowledge that I needed it. But, when I did, it all went so much better… Yeah, we rich people also have our own battles, some more than others.”

Isak chuckled, “Yeah, sorry. Too arrogant and selfish of me to believe that I’m the only person in the world to have problems.”

“But… Isak?” The smile on his face had faded.

Isak looked up from his coffee, leaving the spoon which he had been stirring. “Hmm?” He saw the pain on Even’s eyes, he was about to do something he clearly didn’t want to.

“I’ve thought about it, and I think we need to take a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS
> 
> the story is about the end (13 chapters i think) and this problem will be solved soon (i just didn't want their whole story to revolve around their jobs and i *love* class differences hehe).
> 
> everything will be explained, i promise! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's decision to "take a break" might have been conditioned by several circumstances that he's lived in the past few weeks? But will Isak let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is the final chapter... there's an epilogue (a smutty one hehe), though! 
> 
> here we get to see what even has been going through with "his people", as he likes to put it, since isak began his recovery.
> 
> hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> i would've liked to upload this earlier but i've began to write a one shot and another chaptered fic (bc when i have an idea i have to develop it or otherwise i just won't write it), but here it is!! i hope you like it.

_“All I’m saying is that he’s an employee, Even! With no background in common with you,” _ his father shouted over the phone.

“Do you think this is the best moment to talk about that? Right when he just got out of the hospital after being _kidnapped_ for our dirty money. _Your_ dirty money, mostly.” He was preparing a salad for lunch; he couldn’t be bothered to cook something more elaborated.

_“I’m just telling you what I think it’s best for you.”_

“That’s what you’ve always done. Since I was a child. Who should be my friends, what should I study, what should I do with the company, who should I date. For God’s sake, dad, I ended up with Sonja because of you. And when I came out and at first you didn’t accept it I went through a depression. Well done, dad.”

“_Even, you know that what your mother and I have always done was what we thought was best for you. You know that_.”

“I’m sure that mum doesn’t agree with you on this, does she?” The lack of reply coming from his father confirmed his assumption. “See you, I’m supposed to meet with Mutta in a few hours for dinner and need to buy a new suit.”

/

“Even! Long time no see,” Mutta said when Even entered the threshold of his mansion. He was smoking a cigar and patted Even’s back when they hugged.

Mutta’s parents had founded an IT company, and now they were loaded. Not as much as Even, but still enough to be considered “of our class” by Even’s father. The difference was that Mutta didn’t work, just enjoyed the money he got from the company and spent it on drugs, trips, alcohol, private islands, lovers and everything he desired.

They met back in high school, that high school where having only 100,000$ meant being poor and your friendships were based on how much money your parents had, and wearing the same shoes twice a week meant that rumours about your net worth would spread around.

“Come on, everyone is waiting for you.”

A high school reunion was probably the worst nightmare Even could ever have imagined. He’d rather be at home, with Isak, but he said yes before everything happened. He hadn’t told Isak where he was going the previous day, he didn’t want him to believe that he was having fun. Because he certainly wasn’t. And Isak would spend the evening with Jonas and Eva, or so had he told him. He had recently reported the police everything that had happened: the explosion, the kidnapping, etc. Meanwhile both William and Noora were still in pre-trial detention.

The first face he saw when he entered the big dining room was Sonja’s. She smiled at him. She was the poor one at school, with her parents only having 100,000$. And when Even started dating her, with the permission of his parents (or rather, _pressure_ form his parents), he always thought that she was there for the money. Or perhaps that was what everyone made him believe, since every student in his high school said that Even couldn’t date someone so poor, everyone thought that there was something going on. Even’s father, even though he didn’t see Sonja as “their class”, he certainly saw some potential.

But it was Even the one who broke it off.

Next to Sonja sat Mahdi, who looked exactly the same except for the expensive glasses he was wearing, and the silver tuxedo. It suited him. His outfits had always been sumptuous. 

It was a circular table, in the middle of a platform surrounded by water. There was a small waterfall by a wall. He crossed the fake wooden bridge and saw the empty chair that awaited him. Next to it was his most trusted person.

Vilde.

When Mutta called him to ask him if he’d come to this meeting, he asked whether Vilde was invited. Nobody wanted her to be there, but Even insisted. He wouldn’t go if she wasn’t.

Back in high school, they all ended up ignoring her, once it was known that the wine tasting parties her mother held were no such thing, and that her father had lost his fortune gambling. She had to change schools. But Even never left her out. She was the most accepting one when he came out, the one who supported him when he went through his depression, the one who had always been there. So, when he became the CEO of his father’s company, Even hired her.

Adam was also there, sitting next to Mahdi. He looked different, way more mature. He was the student who got into their high school with a scholarship. He came from a humble household, but somehow managed to have the respect of everyone he came across with. Despite wearing the same shoes every day of the week.

He ended up studying Economics, and he made money off buying and selling shares. He was good at it, and now he had a fortune that had nothing to envy to the money everyone at the table had.

“A small reunion, I see,” Even said as he sat. “Where’s everyone else?”

Sonja chipped in. “Either living abroad so that they don’t have to pay so many taxes or just busy.”

Even smirked. It was weird, having Sonja in front of him, talking to him as if nothing had happened, as if they were back in high school, before their first kiss, and not a few years after their break-up, no screams filling Even’s living room, the last time he saw her.

“I’m surprised you came, Even,” Mahdi said. “It must not be easy to have free time when you’re the CEO of your father’s company.”

He could feel everyone’s eyes around the table staring at him. “_My _company.” Even knew that he was the richest of all of them, and they knew it too. “There’s always time for meeting with old friends.” He held his cup of champagne and took a sip. “Especially if you have hard-working employees, such as Vilde.”

He swore that they shuddered at the word _employee_. None of them was an employee, but an employer.

“And Isak,” Vilde added.

“Isak?” Addam said.

“My partner,” Even replied. He didn’t want to bring him up. They didn’t deserve to know about him.

In that moment, a woman who was clearly a servant in the house brought the food, interrupting their conversation.

“How come his name doesn’t sound familiar? What’s his surname?” Mutta asked.

“Valtersen,” Vilde replied, and then realised that she had made a terrible mistake.

“That surname isn’t familiar,” Sonja said. “How did you meet?” She didn’t seem upset by it, focused on cutting the meat in front of her.

He could tell them that they had met in a dark room where they fucked, and he’d leave them shocked, but he didn’t want them to know about his sex life, thank you very much.

So he went with the truth.

“He’s my secretary.”

He heard a chuckle coming from Mutta, “A commoner? You’re fucking a commoner?”

The sound of Even’s knife against the fine silver plate tore the laughter coming from Mutta. “Just kidding, mate,” the man added.

“Come on, what’s wrong with that?” Even was surprised by the fact that those words had been uttered by Sonja. “Are you just going to date with people of _our sphere_? Letting your parents pair you up with who they deem acceptable?”

“Well, Sonja, you’re barely part of our sphere,” Mahdi sniggered, and the girl just elbowed him, muttering a soft _fuck off_. “I’m joking, Sonja. But good for you, Even. Talking about pairing people up, did you know that the Berdahls are hosting a party? Maybe to try and pair Even with their daughter, _again_.”

“He’s a taken man, now,” Mutta said.

Even rose his eyebrows and smiled at him. He loved how easy it was to have them all licking his ass, because they knew that it’d be better not to mess with him. “I am.”

“He’s a lovely guy, Isak,” Vilde added. “Perfect for Even.”

Even could see the daggers in Sonja’s eyes. He knew that Vilde was trying to help and calm the situation a bit, because it was tense despite everyone pretending otherwise, but she was only making things worse.

“So, are you all going to that party?”

Sonja giggled and was the first to deny so, and was followed by a choir of _No_s.

“I might,” Even said, shrugging. “Networking is important; you already know that.”

“Will you bring your little secretary?” Adam asked.

Even gave him a warning look, clenching his jaw. “He has a name. Isak, his name is Isak. I might. If he wants to.” He didn’t want Isak to feel pressure about it, not when he was recovering.

“I don’t know, man,” Mahdi said. “It looks like it’ll be boring. Now that William is in prison, parties are not the same.”

Even’s nostrils flared at the mention of the bastard’s name. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Vilde drinking wine, almost as if she were trying to hold her tongue.

“Does anybody know what _exactly_ happened?” Sonja asked. “His family managed to keep everything hidden.”

His family _and _Even.

Adam shrugged, “Drugs, maybe? We all know how many white lines he did every time we held a party. It must be something big, and that’s why it didn’t make it to the press. His parents must have paid a lot.”

Vilde, who had barely talked except for adding info to Even’s comments, replied. “If what he’s done is illegal, I hope he rots in prison.”

Even looked at her and took the chance to press her knee under the table, knowing that nobody could see it, as a thank you.

The conversation drifted away toward other mundane topics, and Even felt his shoulders loosen. He didn’t want the focus to be on him, he didn’t want them to mention Isak’s name ever again; the fact that they dared to even have his name on the tip of their tongues infuriated him.

They drank more wine and champagne until Even could feel his head a bit dizzy, and Sonja kept giggling at everything everybody said, and Mahdi just drank from the bottle.

Even looked at Vilde, who also looked as desperate as him to just leave, and gave a nod towards the door, to which the girl nodded immediately.

/

“What are we supposed to say to our friends?” His father asked Even. _Again_.

He had come to visit them after going to see Isak to the hospital, right after talking about everything, after he kissed him and Eva and Jonas interrupted them. The nurse told them that they should leave and let Isak rest, so Even went to have dinner with his parents, who he knew were confused (especially his father).

Even was cleaning the plates they had used for dinner, since their maid had a free day (and it’s not like his parents even knew how to clean them).

“That your son has a boyfriend?”

He could hear his father sigh from the table behind him. “And when they ask us who he is?”

“You don’t have to tell them that he’s not rich.”

Even turned around, leaving a plate to dry. “I think you should have dinner with Isak some time, you should get to know him.”

His mother smiled at the idea, but his father didn’t seem so keen. “This will be such a scandal!”

Even wanted to punch him, just like he had wanted to punch his friends from school. Just when he was about to explode, his mother spoke. “He seems a lovely man, and you seem happier. Invite him for dinner some time.”

His father hit the table with his fist. “He was kidnapped to blackmail you! He’s a danger to your business, Even.”

Even ignored the face of disgust on his father’s face. “I’m old enough to decide who I date, dad.”

/

“No, we don’t,” Isak muttered, still not believing what Even had just said.

Even looked up from the table. “Isak, I… There’s things that had happened since your recovery during the last few weeks, with _my_ people, and I need to protect you from them.” He circled each of Isak’s knuckles with his index finger. “It’s not like I want to, trust me.”

Isak wanted to throw his mug of coffee against a wall. “Don’t say that. I don’t have to socialise with them. _We_ don’t have to socialise with them.”

Isak waited for an answer, but Even just looked away. “We’ve made mistakes.” Even looked at his eyes again, blue meeting green. “For example, not talking about what we were when we began having sex. As boss and employee.” Isak began to play with Even’s fingers.

“But we talked about it, and we sorted it out. And there’s another mistake, and that was not talking about our past, our demons.”

“Isak, you didn’t have to tell me about your family if you didn’t feel read-“

“It’s not that,” Isak cut him. “I talk about it with people. I’ve also spoken about it with my psychologist, it feels like a wound that hasn’t healed. Yet. But she’s helping me with that too.”

“I should have told you more about my depression. You never asked.”

Isak looked at him with pity, “I didn’t want to bring it back, I thought it’d hurt you.” He gulped. “But now… I think we should have talked about it.”

Even sighed and covered his eyes with his fingers. “Isak, I don’t mind about it, really. You were going through so much shit, it’s not like you had to be worrying about my past… And I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t tell me about the problems in your family. I just want to protect you from my people. These last few weeks I’ve seen how they really behave with people who are not like them, the monsters they are and what they could do to you. I want you to be safe. I---“ He took his wallet and put some money on the table.

Without saying anything else, he stood up and left. Isak stayed there, still not understanding what was going on, and before it was too late he stood up and went out of the cafeteria.

It was snowing, and the snow had already covered the pavement. He saw Even walking down the street, his shoulders tense. He didn’t waste any time and ran down the street. Even must have heard him, because he turned around, clearly unhappy with what he had just done, but thinking that he was doing the right thing. The right thing for Isak.

Isak held him from his jacket. “Are you blind!?” Tears began to stream down his face. Even looked at him in confusion, muttering something but not really saying anything. “Even, I’m in love with you, and I know you love me too, and I’m not letting you go so easily!”

Isak crossed the distance between them and kissed him, their lips salty due to the tears. He could feel the snowflakes landing on his hair, melting at the touch, but he didn’t care, not when he was (maybe) kissing the most important person in his life for the last time.

“And stop treating me like a child! You think that I can’t protect myself? That I can’t look after myself and avoid those idiots? Are you going to let them tear us apart? That’s what they want!”

That’s when it hit Even, who had tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t say anything at first, thinking about what Isak had just said: they wanted to destroy them, his father probably wanted him to find a marriage with someone who could bring money to the family, and his friends disliked the idea of being with someone ‘inferior’ to them. Everyone wanted Even to be miserable…

But Isak made him feel happy. A happiness he had never felt; despite everything they had been through.

He hugged him, burying his nose in Isak’s hair, feeling the damp strands of hair. Isak seemed frozen at first, not understanding Even’s reaction.

“Shit, Isak. Sorry… I’m sorry. I should’ve put myself in your position. Sorry. You’re not weak, you know that. I just wanted to protect you.”

Isak looked up at him, their noses touching. “Even, I feel safest when I’m with you.”

Even felt a warm feeling in his chest, and he brought his arm around Isak’s waist, their lips colliding. It was a long kiss, and they got a few whistles from people walking down the street, someone even sounded the horn of their car.

But Even couldn’t think about that right now, not when he was kissing Isak, whose hand was trapped between their chests, the other one on Even’s jaw as they deepened the kiss. Isak, who he had almost let go because of his insecurities, because he had underestimated him. Isak, who made him feel happy and loved every morning.

How could have he even thought about breaking up?

/

“Sorry again,” Even muttered. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m such an idiot. Thinking about it, I could never let you go.”

Isak silenced him with a peck, intertwining their legs. They were in their underwear, covered by Isak’s blanket, the snow still falling outside his bedroom. “Shhh… It’s okay. You were scared.” 

“I just don’t want them to hurt you. And regarding _them_, they’ll never hurt you again. They’ll be in jail. You’re so strong, baby.”

“And together we’re stronger, hmm?”

Even looked at him in the eyes. _Fuck_, how did he get so lucky? And why was he so stupid that he almost destroyed their relationship?

“Isak?”

“Hmm?” Isak had his eyes closed, playing with one Even’s blond strands of hair.

“Would you like to… would you like to work at the laboratories?”

Isak’s eyes went open. “Do we have to talk about work? Now?”

“Okay, I’ll hire someone els-“

“Wait.” He kissed Even, who hummed in the kiss. “Are you… are you actually serious? Or is this just your way to apologize for almost dumping me?”

It physically hurt to hear that. “No, no. I mean, I’ve talked about it with Vilde for a while. We’re promoting Sana, and we need someone else down there.” He smiled. “I thought you’d be perfect for it.”

“I haven’t even finished my Master.”

“Don’t care. I know you’ll be fantastic at it. So… Is that a yes?”

“As long as I can still come and visit you in the office…”

Even giggled and this time it was him the one who kissed Isak. “Anytime.” He ran his hand up and down Isak’s ribs, feeling the skin tremble at his touch.

“I like this, cuddling without thinking about anything else. Do you think that in a parallel universe Isak and Even never met? Or they did, but Even didn’t like Isak, or vice versa.”

Even smiled at his boyfriend’s occurrence. “Parallel universe Even would be blind if he didn’t fall in love with you.”

Isak didn’t say anything, but smiled and kissed him.

And with that, Even knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you so much to everyone that has read, commented, left kudos or bookmarked this story. it's quite different to everything i've ever written and it's gotten so much positive support and constructive feedback! it's been so much fun writing it and making you suffer with cliffhangers (yeah sorry lol). this reached over 40k words and 103 pages like... i'm surprised i wrote so much and didn't give up in the middle of the story, and your positive feedback is partly responsible for that! 
> 
> hmmm who knows, maybe i'll write one shots related to this universe in the future??
> 
> again, thank you so much, love you lots xx


	13. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the beginning.

_5 years later_

“So beautiful, Isak,” Even said when he switched on the lights of the chamber of their new house. Isak’s ears perked at his voice, his husband moving his head around, blindfolded. “You’re the hottest man on Earth.”

When they had been looking for a house to buy, they made sure that their future house had two bedrooms and a cellar, at least. One bedroom for them, another bedroom for guests and a cellar for their own private chamber, with everything Even owned from the chamber of his old manor.

It had been Isak’s birthday surprise; Even hadn’t let him see it until it was all furnished, and now it was time to test it out.

The two handcuffs around Isak’s wrists hung from chains attached to the ceiling. It had been years since the kidnapping, years since Isak’s nightmares, and Isak was now comfortable with being tied or handcuffed.

He was wearing a black chest harness, the same one he wore the day they met, when they didn’t know each other. When they didn't know that Isak would start working for Even a few days later.

Even approached, feeling the zipper that ran over Isak’s crack. “Slutty boy, uh? Putting those leather trousers on with easy access. Always open for cock.” He pulled from the zipper and kissed Isak on his nape, feeling his husband shudder and running two fingers across his crack. “I guess you’d let any man ram you with their cocks.”

“No, only yours,” Isak whispered. “Only yours, _Master_.”

/

“Our new home,” Isak said, observing the living room after having left a box on the floor. Even stood next to him and kissed him on his temple.

“You know, I’ve thought that the wall behind the sofa is too white, so maybe we could get naked, cover our bodies with paint and make out against the wall until we make a piece of art.”

Isak snorted, “If you wanna make out with me, you only have to ask. You are my husband, after all.” He curled his arms around Even’s neck and kissed him. After five years of relationship, Even’s lips felt familiar against his, but somehow exciting and new at the same time.

Even tripped, and they both fell to the floor, Isak on top of Even. They giggled. “Are you okay?” Isak asked, to which Even nodded, before Isak dove in again for a kiss.

“Love you,” Isak said to his husband.

“Love you, too.”

/

He never thought that he’d find “the one”. Someone who would love him. Someone who would not want him just for the money. But tonight, with Isak handcuffed while he took a spanking, trousers around his knees, he had become one of those people who found “the one”. The one who had the same kinks, the same interests on different topics and the one who made him feel like they fitted together perfectly. Like there was a reason to wake up every day.

He had thought about Isak way before he had met him. At night, when he was still a closeted teenager. What would his future husband or wife look like? Were they happy? Were they safe? Did they know each other already?

“No coming,” Even said, placing a cock-ring around Isak’s dick, which was as red as the marks that Even had left on his butt-cheeks.

It was warm in here, and his fringe was sweaty against his forehead. His husband’s moans died against the gag Even had placed in his mouth.

/

When Even proposed it, Isak almost wanted to roll his eyes. He would have done so, if he weren’t in a romantic mood ever since they landed in this small private island lost in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for their honeymoon. A small private island which Even had bought for them. And it'll be theirs until the day they died.

“Do you really think that I’ll be awake for the dawn?” Isak asked him. They were sunbathing on sunbeds at the beach, right next to the small summer house that came with the island.

“I’ll wake you up,” Even said, his hand looking for Isak’s. “Although knowing how moody you’re when you wake up, it probably won’t be a good idea,” Even chuckled at his own joke, which earned him a slap on his hand. “Kidding, babe,” he added.

Turns out that making love on the sand with the dawn in the background wasn’t such a bad idea at all.

They had actually woken up way before the dawn, so when Isak spread his legs for Even, who buried himself inside of him missionary, the stars were still shining on the sky above them. The sound of the waves breaking against the sand made everything even more romantic, the moonlight illuminating their sweaty bodies, Isak’s sweaty hand, full of sand, slipping from Even’s blades.

Soon the night sky began to fade, both of them feeling the warmth of the sun warming up their skin. They couldn’t stop kissing each other, and they only did so in order to breathe.

“I love you so much,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, whose thrusts were becoming more erratic.

Even, instead of replying, just pressed their lips together, coming inside of his now husband, and Isak came all over his own chest.

“So fucking beautiful,” Even whispered while he pulled out, nuzzling his husband’s nose while the waves crashed behind them.

/

Isak’s moan died against the gag when Even entered him with a dildo, his spanked ass still red. Even was taking his time, and he knew that he was driving Isak nuts. He had set an alarm and rimmed him for an hour, slowly and enjoying himself, although he had to admit that it took control not to ram into Isak without much thinking.

Isak knew that if he wanted to stop he only had to fold his knee twice, moving his leg, and Even would do so and cuddle him as much as he wanted.

But so far, Isak wanted to play.

/

Isak was a wreck of nerves. He posed in front of the full-body mirror, observing his white suit from different angles.

“Come in,” he said when someone knocked on the door.

“Boy, does Even look handsome with his suit,” Jonas said when he closed the door behind him.

They were holding their wedding in a summer house that Even’s parents owned, and they would party for the weekend. It was an interesting contrast, having Even’s rich friends and relatives and Isak’s poor ones in the same house for two days (and Isak had already warned Jonas about not making any political speech).

Isak smiled at his friend. He couldn’t wait to see his fiancé, his future husband in a matter of minutes.

“How is my mum?” Isak asked.

Jonas combed his golden hair a bit, “She’s fine, seems to get very well with Even’s mother, so that’s good.”

Isak gulped, and then nodded.

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Joas said, holding Isak tightly from his shoulders. “Things are good between you two now.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… I never thought my mother would attend my wedding.”

“The past is the past, man. She loves you and you love her, and that’s what matters. We should get going, everyone is already sitting and waiting for the two stars.”

Indeed, while Isak walked down the isle, he got the stares from his friends and colleagues, full of love, as well as a whistle from a teary Eva. Even’s dad gave him a curt nod, which would probably mean that he accepted him as his son’s husband (at last).

He then saw his mother and his brother, in the first row, next to Even’s parents, tears rolling down his mother’s cheeks. He had to make and effort in order not to cry, not now.

He stood there, with Even’s aunt, who would marry them, standing in front of him. She smiled. He knew that it might have been just one or two minutes, but the wait until Even came was eternal.

He looked over his shoulder, although he knew that he shouldn’t, if they were to respect tradition, to see Even, so gorgeous like always, walking down the isle with Vilde next to him. The girl was trying not to cry, although unsuccessfully.

“You look gorgeous,” Even whispered, once he stood next to him. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was on point. He looked like a prince. _Isak’s_ prince.

“Yeah, I can’t complain either,” Isak chuckled, which made Even chuckle too.

He had been waiting for so long for this moment that it went by too fast. Astrid, who was now five, was now walking down the isle and holding a small pillow with two rings, and then he was kissing Even, a smile in his lips, while everybody clapped and Jonas cried next to him.

/

He took the handcuffs off, and then did the same with the blindfold. Isak blinked a few times, until he got used to the light, and then smiled. Even then removed the gag and nodded, allowing him to speak.

“Even, _Master_,” he corrected himself, “I need to co-“

“I’m not done with you,” Even said, and pushed Isak against the mattress located in the middle of the chamber.

He took a rope and folded Isak’s legs, the blue rope around his thighs and calves. “Do you remember your safeword?” He asked while he checked that blood was flowing, and Isak nodded.

“Yes, Master.”

“Good.” Even coated his dick in lube and thrust inside Isak, until he bottomed out, Isak’s mouth completely open as he got used to the feeling.

/

“We could move in together, you know,” Even said while he cooked some vegetables, Isak cleaning the dishes they had left in the sink that same morning. “After all, we’ve been living for different periods of time in each other’s houses for years now.”

“This flat is too small and your manor is a bit far away,” Isak said, still cleaning.

Even added some onion to the pan. “I could look for a flat in the city, a big one for the both of us. Just for rent, of course, we’ll buy one once we marry.”

He said it so casually, that at first Isak didn’t notice. He then stopped cleaning the dishes, and Even noticed.

“Everything okay?”

Isak smirked, and then knelt on the floor of their kitchen, in front of Even. Even’s jaw fell open. “Isak, what are you doing?”

Isak took his hand and laughed. “I don’t know; it feels like the right thing to do.”

Even smiled. “Do it, then.”

“Even Bech Næsheim, I know this is not the kind of pompous and romantic proposal you were expecting, and I don’t have a ring, but will you marry me?”

Even smiled again. “Isak Valtersen, I was expecting a more romantic proposal, but how could I say no?”

Isak smiled and stood, in order to kiss his now fiancé, but Even knelt.

“Even?”

“Isak Valtersen, I know you’ve already asked, and I don’t have a ring either, but will you marry me?”

Isak laughed. “Of course I will.” He kissed Even when he stood up. “Fuck, I can’t wait to call you my husband.”

/

“You beg so nicely,” Even said before he bit the sweaty skin on Isak’s neck, where it met with his shoulder. He had a rhythm now, hitting his husband’s prostate with every thrust.

There were tears running down his cheeks. Even was on his knees, fucking his husband into oblivion and holding him from his harness.

He knew that just brushing Isak’s dick with his fingers would hurt him, the cockring keeping his husband from coming.

/

“She wants to meet you,” Isak told Even in the office. They were having coffee together. Now that Isak was in the laboratories, they tried to see each other once a day at least.

Even rose his eyebrows. “Does she?”

They were sitting on the leather sofa. The same sofa where Isak had woken up after fainting, and Even recognized who he was. “She says that if I talk so highly of you, then she should meet the man that is making her son happy.”

Even chuckled. “I’d love to meet her.” He kissed him on his temple. “So, is everything okay now?”

Isak nodded. “We’ve talked about everything. My psychologist was right, avoiding that talk was not helping with my anxiety.”

He had finally recovered from the kidnapping trauma, it had been a year or so, but he still felt like he had a weight on his shoulders, and he followed his psychologist’s advice. Now that he had talked with his mother, for hours, and many tears had been dropped, he felt… relieved.

Even brought him closer to his body and kissed his hair. “She must be so fucking proud of you.”

/

Isak finally broke out of character. “Even, _please_, please, I need to, please, I have to, Even…” He didn’t finish his sentence, which died with a high-pitched moan.

When he felt his orgasm coming, Even removed the cock-ring and came inside of his lover with a loud groan, Isak spilling all over himself.

It was a beautiful image, Isak all fucked out and coming back from orgasm, covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair sprawled all over the place and his reddened torso splashed with his own come. A purple bruise had appeared on his neck, and there were finger-marks on his thighs, where Even had pressed while he had eaten him out.

Isak smiled at him, panting, and Even leaned down to kiss him, not caring about whether he’d get stained with come or not.

“Fuck, I love you so much, Issy.”

/

“I like this, cuddling without thinking about anything else. Do you think that in a parallel universe Isak and Even never met? Or they did, but Even didn’t like Isak, or vice versa.”

Even smiled at his boyfriend’s occurrence. “Parallel universe Even would be blind if he didn’t fall in love with you.”

Isak didn’t say anything, but smiled and kissed him. He cupped Even’s face and stared at him after kissing him, licking his lips.

“You know that it might get difficult, right? And I’m not talking about _your people_. I’m talking about _me_.”

“Fuck them,” Even answered, to which Isak smiled. “You know I’ll be here, by your side, whenever you need me, huh?” Isak nodded. Even smiled, placing a golden curl behind Isak’s ear. “Good. I think we’ll be happy, you and I.”

Isak chuckled, “What are you, a seer?”

Even gave him a chaste kiss. Isak wasn’t his employee any longer, he hadn’t for a long time, but someone he cared about and _loved_. “No, but I know that in every parallel universe we are meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow it feels weird pressing that "Post" button. I can't believe this story is over! 
> 
> hope you liked the idea of talking about their future backwards, until we reach the present. I don't know, felt like writing a different structure (and adding some smut because why not).
> 
> anyways, thank you so so so much for reading and being there for the updates, it means a lot that people read this for fun. i hope you enjoyed this as much as did enjoy writing it. 
> 
> we'll see each other soon, promised, I have two different stories (one being a oneshot) started!
> 
> love you all ❤️❤️


End file.
